You are Important
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Se conocieron desde niños y pasaron sus mayores aventuras juntos. Solo son niños pequeños que solo quieren divertirse y pasarla bien que no se dan cuenta que crecen y sienten un sentimiento bizarro para ellos. ¿Amistad...? No, es mucho más que eso.
1. Conocerse de la peor manera

**Jeje, otro fic XD. Lo sé tengo otros aún sin terminar, pero me gustaria escribir este. Espero que les guste! **

* * *

><p><strong>You are important <strong>

**Capítulo 1: Conocerse de la peor manera **

El auto pasaba con una velocidad constante de 30km/h en una colonia llena de casas adornadas con jardines hermosos y el ambiente era tranquilo. Dentro del auto estaba una niña pequeña con cabello negro de 6 años con un conejo de peluche sentada en el asiento de atrás observando el paisaje con aburrimiento. Todo era lindo y el carro nunca se detenía para que ella pudiera jugar.

—Papá…—dijo la pequeña dejando de observar en la ventana.

Adelante, estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro largo con aspecto estoico estando en el volante y en el copiloto estaba una mujer morena, delgada con un semblante parecido a la pequeña.

— ¡Papá!—alzó la voz la pequeña porque no le había escuchado a la primera.

— ¿Si Rukia?—contestó inmediatamente con tranquilidad. Rukia era su cuñada, no su hija…aún no se acostumbraba que ella le dijera "papá" ya que no lo es.

— ¿Ya llegamos…?—lo observó con inocencia.

Byakuya suspiró levemente, era la quinta vez en tres minutos que le pregunta eso.

—Falta muy poco…

— ¿Cuánto es poco...?

Byakuya gruñó un poco. Al igual que ella él también se estaba desesperando.

La copiloto dio una risita mientras se volteaba hacia ella: —Rukia, ¿estás ansiosa por salir, verdad?

— ¡Claro!—alzó a su conejo Chappy— ¡Ya quiero conocer nuestra nueva casa y así poder jugar!

Hisana le sonrió entre dientes mientras se sentaba erguida nuevamente.

— ¡Mamá!

La pelinegra mayor se sorprendió un poco. Rukia siempre le llamaba "mamá" de la nada. Aun era pequeña para poder comprender bien que ella era su hermana y no su madre que Hisana tanto extrañaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Rukia?–preguntó Hisana

— ¿Ya llegamos…?

La pelinegra mayor no se esperaba esa pregunta…de nuevo. Rió un poco mientras observaba a la pequeña.

—Llegamos…—dijo Byakuya con tranquilidad parando el auto.

Rukia saltó de alegría al ver la hermosa casa que había parado. Pegó su cara en la ventana mientras pensaba en las miles de cosas que podía jugar con el gran jardín lleno de flores y árboles que había en la entrada. También había un columpio colgado en uno de los árboles que causó ansiedad en la pequeña. Rukia se quitó el cinturón y quitó el seguro y trató de abrir la puerta más no pudo hacerlo. ¡Rayos! ¡Por qué Byakuya le ponía seguro de niños a la puerta! Intentó romperla con las pocas fuerzas que poseía mientras gruñía y sostenía a Chappy al mismo tiempo.

—No desesperes, Rukia—dijo Hisana mientras abría la puerta.

Al momento de abrirla, la pequeña salió disparada del auto. Corrió y corrió hacia el jardín observando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían. Dio vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor mientras que Byakuya y Hisana la observaban con ternura.

—¡Me encanta esta casa!—gritó mientras observaba a su peluche—¿No es verdad, Chappy?

En ese momento, un grito de guerra retumbó en los oídos de la pequeña

— ¡LIBERTAD!

Byakuya observó con horror al ver quien gritaba de esa manera…era un niño de cabello naranja de no mas de 8 años corriendo como había venido al mundo a toda velocidad. Hisana por su parte reía nerviosamente ante la inesperada escena mientras ese niño escapaba de su padre.

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Mucha libertad no es buena!—gritó Isshin persiguiéndolo— ¡Vuelve! ¡Debes bañarte!

— ¡NUNCA! —levantó sus brazos

Isshin lloraba de la tristeza— ¡Masaki! ¡Tu hijo no me hace caso!

— ¡Persiste Isshin!—se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la casa vecina

Mientras tanto, Rukia lo observaba sin emoción alguna. Estaba como piedra. Su pequeña mente no procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Ese niño llamado Ichigo…estaba desnudo…. ¡espera! ¿Está desnudo? ¡Entonces porque él era diferente a ella!

— ¡Wakala!—gritó Rukia corriendo hacia Byakuya— ¡Papá! ¡Ese niño es raro! ¡No es igual a mí cuando me baño!

La pelinegra pequeña se escondió en las piernas de Byakuya tratando de no ver ese ser extraño. Hisana se atemorizó al ver a su hermanita asustada. Solo esperaba que no le quedara un trauma emocional al ver eso.

Hisana jadeó al percatarse que ese niño estaba enfrente de Rukia.

— ¡Hola!—saludó—Soy Ichigo… ¿tú como te llamas?

Rukia se separó un poco de las piernas de Byakuya. Su rostro tenía un poco de rubor y con pena ella contestó: —Ru…kia

— ¡Somos vecinos!—gritó Ichigo saltando con alegría. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se esfumó al momento que Ichigo sintió una mirada matadora desde las alturas. Levantó su cabeza con confusión y observó la mirada asesina de Byakuya dirigida hacia él. Su aura era densa y oscura que tenía cara de "si no te vas, te mataré." Ichigo sintió miedo y lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.—¡Papá!—corrió hacia él—¡Ese señor da miedo!

Hisana sintió nervios por ser testigo de lo ocurrido. Volteó a ver a su esposo quien le cubría los ojitos de Rukia con su mano. Lentamente giró su cabeza hacia Ichigo quien se abrazaba y lloraba a su padre por ver a Byakuya y su mirada peligrosa. Suspiró profundo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, vivir en este vecindario va ser entretenido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este primero! no sé cuando pondré otro ya que este me tarde...15 min en hacerlo XD <strong>

**Dejen reviews! nos vemos! :D **


	2. Hermanito

**¡Wow! Nunca me imagine que tendría tantos reviews! yo pensé unos mis 5...máximo 6 xD. Gracias a toda la gente linda que leyó el fic y la comentó, también la que solo leyó xD. Solo ciertas aclaraciones antes de seguir:**

**-Los Kuchikis no son nobles, ni ricos, ni politicos, narcos o lo que sea que tengan el chorro de dinero xD. Simplemente son normales de clase media.**

**-Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo (se me olvidó ponerlo en el primero xD)**

**Y solo...disfruten el capitulo! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 2: Hermanito**

Rukia se meneaba lentamente en el columpio mientras miraba la nada. Junto con Chappy ambas estaban aburridas. No había nada que hacer en el inmenso jardín, no era divertido jugar sola mientras Byakuya estaba trabajando o Hisana estaba en la casa haciendo la merienda. Claro, tenía a Chappy a su lado…pero de alguna manera ella se sentía sola. Rukia bufó fuertemente, si tan sólo Chappy pudiera hablar.

— ¡Hola!

Rukia se sobresaltó al oír ese saludo haciendo que se cayera al columpio. ¡Imposible! ¿Acaso fue Chappy el que habló?

— ¿Chappy?—preguntó estupefactamente en el suelo Rukia

— ¿Ah? ¡Chappy! ¡No!—Rukia alzó su cabeza con confusión— ¡Soy Ichigo!

¡Bah! Solo era ese niño raro otra vez…era tan bueno para ser verdad que su conejito de peluche emitiera palabras de la nada.

— ¡Tú!—señaló Rukia aún en el suelo— ¡Eres el niño diferente a mí!

Ichigo la vio con confusión mientras ella se arrastraba en la grama alejándose de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—dijo Ichigo rascándose la cabeza—Todos somos diferentes…nadie es igual a otra persona—alzó sus brazos con alegría— ¡Somos únicos!

— ¡QUÉ!—la pobre e inocente mente de Rukia no entendía lo que decía. Todo esto la aturdía que no sabía que pensar.

Ichigo la vio con mucha confusión. Algo que tenía claro era que esa niña era muy rara. La observó un buen rato mientras ella le hablaba a ese feo peluche de conejo sobre sus dudas. Tal vez…lo que ella necesitaba era un amigo.

— ¡Como sea!—dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a la pelinegra de su monologo— ¿Te llamas Rukia verdad?

Ésta asiente con pena.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a mi casa?

Rukia parpadeó sorprendida ante la petición. ¿Cómo podía negarlo? Ella anhelaba jugar con alguien más además de Chappy. ¡Pero! ¡No podía!

— ¡Sí y no!—gritó desconsolada mientras bajaba la cabeza

— ¿Uh?—bramó Ichigo

Rukia levantó la cabeza con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos haciendo reaccionar a Ichigo.

—No puedo dejar el patio de mi casa…—balbuceó entre lágrimas— ¡Mamá se decepcionará si la desobedezco!

Ichigo se alarmó, no era su intención hacerla llorar. ¡No sabía que hacer!

— ¡N…no llores!—le agarró las manitas de la morena—Puedo jugar aquí si quieres…

Rukia cesó de llorar mientras lo veía inocentemente: — ¿De verdad?

Ichigo sonrió entre dientes: — ¡Sí!

La pelinegra dio una sonrisa torcida mientras trataba de calmar su sollozo. ¡Eso era una buena noticia!

— ¡Sí!—gritó Rukia dando saltos— ¿Oíste Chappy? ¡Ichigo jugará con nosotras!

El niño solo la veía con desprecio. Él quería que ese peluche se fuera. Por alguna razón lo tenía harto al solo verlo o escuchar "Chappy" a cada rato.

—Bien, bien…juguemos ya…

— ¡Claro!—se acercó a él— ¿Pero…qué jugamos?

Ichigo cruzó sus brazos en forma de pensar.

De repente, atrás de Ichigo apareció una sombra muy grande lo cual causó que Rukia se asustara y apretara a su conejo contra ella fuertemente.

—Ichi…go—señaló a la persona temblorosa.

Él tan solo la observa confundido mientras voltea lentamente. Para su sorpresa no era una persona extraña para él.

—¡Mamá!

Rukia jadeó al oír eso. ¿Mamá? ¡Ella era su mamá! ¡Vaya! ¡Qué gorda es esa señora!

—Hola amor…—dijo Masaki acariciando el pelo naranja de su hijo— ¿Te diviertes con la nueva vecina?

Ichigo asintió mientras pegaba su cabeza en su vientre: — ¿Cómo están mis hermanitos?

Masaki sonrió apaciblemente: —Muy bien, ya muy pronto querrán salir…

—¡En serio!—gritó Rukia en shock— ¡Cómo pueden salir de ahí!

Ambos Kurosakis estaban mudos. Masaki no sabía como explicarle a una niña de 6 años sobre como nacen los bebés.

— ¡Hey Rukia!—llamó Ichigo agarrándole de la mano a la pelinegra mientras se alejaba de su madre—¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

* * *

><p>Durante la cena todo estaba muy callado. Sólo se apreciaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocar contra los platos en la mesa. Se sentía algo tenso el ambiente y eso era algo raro por parte de Rukia, quien tenía la cabeza baja. Byakuya observó a Hisana en forma de preguntarle que le pasaba a la pequeña, más la pelinegra mayor negaba la cabeza. Desconocía la razón porque Rukia andaba así.<p>

—Rukia… ¿qué sucede?—preguntó Byakuya

—Nada…—dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No podía pedirles eso. Le daba mucha pena.

Hisana frunció el ceño: —Apenas has tocado tu comida…—declaró— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Yo…—dudó un poco—¿Puedo pedirles algo?

Ambos esposos se vieron sorprendidos.

—Claro…lo que quieras, Rukia—dijo Byakuya

Eso levantó los ánimos de la pequeña. Dijo que podía pedir lo que ella quería, Toda pena que había en ella se esfumó y sonrió ampliamente ante ellos.

— ¡Quiero un hermanito!

Hisana casi escupía su comida mientras Byakuya se puso algo pálido. ¿Escucharon bien? Ellos pensaron que Rukia quería dulces, ropa o lo que sea que tenga la colección de Chappy, ¡pero un hermano! ¡De dónde saco eso!

—Pues…—tartamudeó Hisana. Como iba a decirle que habían tratado hace tiempo atrás pero nunca podrán tener un bebé porque ella es estéril. ¡Además como decirle que ella en realidad era su hermana mayor!

Byakuya intervino ante el trance de su esposa: —Rukia, Hisana y yo no podemos darte un hermano…—dijo estoicamente.

Rukia se asustó de inmediato: — ¿Por qué?—él dijo que podía darle lo que ella quería, ¡entonces porque ahora le decía que no!

—Byakuya…—susurró Hisana para si misma

El pelinegro lo pensó un poco. Él sabía que ella no lo entendería si se lo explica detalladamente pero debía de tratar de buscar una forma simple para que entendiera.

—Hisana es estéril…—comenzó a decir

— ¿Estéril? ¿Qué es eso?—dijo Rukia

Era el momento de la verdad. Aunque ella sentía que era muy pronto de decirlo, pero no había vuelta atrás.

—Significa que no puedo tener hijos…—dijo Hisana seria

— ¡Y se puede quitar esa enfermedad!—alzó la voz Rukia

—No es una enfermedad…—habló esta vez Byakuya—…es algo que uno nace con eso para siempre, no hay cura…

Los ojos de Rukia se dilataron al máximo. ¡Imposible! ¡Por qué a su mamá le pasó eso!

En ese momento, Rukia se levantó de la mesa y dio una reverencia delante de ellos: — ¡Perdónenme por pedir un hermanito!—después de esas palabras se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

— ¡Rukia!—gritó la pelinegra mayor. Sin embargo, la pequeña no la escuchó y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Segundos después, Hisana sintió como Byakuya le agarró la mano con gentileza: —No es tu culpa…no te sientas mal…

—Lo sé…—agachó la cabeza—pero, para que Rukia haya pedido un hermano debe de sentirse sola en la casa…o eso es lo que siento…

Byakuya asintió:—Ella nos ve como sus padres, y aun tú siendo su hermana la diferencia de edad es notable, si le dijéramos la verdad ahora no nos creerá y podría sentirse confundida…

—Sí…—dijo Hisana algo triste por esa realidad—¿Entonces que haremos…?

El pelinegro besó la frente de su esposa mientras dio una pequeña sonrisa:—Tengo una idea…

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Rukia se sentó en la acera de su casa. Byakuya se había ido a trabajar mientras que Hisana hacía los quehaceres del hogar y la mandó a jugar afuera. No quería que le diera alguna alergia por el polvo que iba a barrer. No podía negarlo, estaba aburrida y algo triste también, su mamá no podía darle un hermanito… ¡que injusticia!<p>

—¿Rukia?

Ésta alzó la cabeza aun con su rostro reflejando tristeza. Desvía la mirada al saber quien era el que la llamaba.

—Hola Ichigo…

Éste se agachó tratando de ver el rostro de la morena.

—¿Qué te pasó? —Preguntó Ichigo sentándose al lado de ella—¿Por qué estás triste?

—¡Por nada!—gritó Rukia haciendo que Ichigo se asustara

— ¿Nada?—repitió sin creérsela— ¡Nadie se pone triste por nada!

Rukia negó con la cabeza: —¡No es eso! —Vio a Ichigo—¡Estoy triste por tu culpa!

Éste se sintió ofendido. ¡Ahora que hizo él!

—¡Mi culpa! ¡Y yo que te hice!—alegó Ichigo

Rukia tenía ganas de llorar, pero por el enojo que sentía hacia él no la dejaba llorar.

—¡Si no hubieras dicho que tenías un hermanito nada de esto hubiera pasado!

Ichigo frunció sus labios y ceño: — ¿Pero que pasó? ¡No entiendo…!—se irritó

—¡Mi mamá es estéril!—gritó con furor cerrando los ojos.

Ichigo se sorprendió ante eso. ¿Estéril…? ¿Dijo estéril?

Sin más, Rukia prosiguió:—¡Le pedí a mis papas un hermanito y me dijeron que no podían porque mi mamá es estéril! ¡O sea no puede tener hijos!

Bueno, eso ya estaba confundiendo a Ichigo. Si su mamá es estéril entonces como obtuvo a Rukia en primer lugar… ¿adopción? ¡Imposible! La señora Kuchiki y Rukia se parecían demasiado como para que Rukia fuera adoptada. ¿Acaso Rukia le creía tonto?

Ichigo frunció su ceño:—¿De verdad?

— ¡Sí!—escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

No…no podía estar mintiendo…ella decía la verdad. Entonces… ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

Ichigo suavizó su mirada. No sabía que decirle: —Rukia…yo…

De repente, detrás de ellos se escuchó como alguien aclaraba su garganta tratando de llamar su atención. Ambos voltearon a ver y quedaron asombrados, más Rukia que Ichigo.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Rukia emocionada

—Sólo estoy aquí para dejar algo…—comentó Byakuya lo más serio posible ya que Ichigo estaba ahí. En eso, se escuchó un ladrido detrás de Byakuya quien tenía sus manos atrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué eso?—preguntó Rukia volteando a ver a Ichigo emocionada.

Ambos se pararon rápidamente y sin decir alguna palabra Byakuya muestra lo que estaba escondiendo.

A Rukia se le iluminaron sus ojos y gritó:—¡Es un perrito!

Al pelinegro casi se le sale una sonrisa enfrente de ellos. La cara de Rukia era para fotografía, no tenía precio al verla así.

Al igual que la morena, Ichigo se emocionó al ver ese cachorro de pelaje amarillo oscuro con manchas cafés quien movía la cola ansiosamente. Byakuya lo bajo y el perrito empezó a correr hacia Ichigo y a Rukia lamiendo todo lo que podía, hasta el piso.

— ¿Lo podemos tener?—preguntó Rukia sosteniendo el cachorro

Byakuya solo asiente: —Es tuyo…

Rukia gritó de emoción y corrió hacia Byakuya con todo y perro lo fue a abrazar: — ¡Gracias!—lo abrazó más fuerte—¡Te quiero papi!

El pelinegro se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado. Sintió alegría y amor en sus adentros que no pudo evitar abrazarla.

Ichigo por su parte, se sintió incomodo al estar ahí de metido.

—¿Y cómo lo llamaras?—preguntó Byakuya separándose de Rukia.

Rukia dio unos pasos hacia atrás y alzó al cachorro.

—¡Se llamara Cha….!

—¡Kon!—interrumpió Ichigo estirando sus brazos llamando al perrito. El cachorro le gusto la palabra "Kon" que se zafó del agarre de Rukia y se dirigió a Ichigo vivito y coleando.

Rukia se sintió despreciada:—¡NO!—hizo berrinche—¡Se iba a llamar Chappy!—corrió hacia Ichigo quien tenía al perrito—¡Ven Chappy!

Más el cachorro no le hacia caso.

—¡NO!—gritó Rukia de nuevo golpeando a Ichigo—¡No es justo! ¡Es mi perrito no tuyo!

Ichigo rió con alegría:—Es una lástima, ahora ya responde por Kon, ¿verdad?—el animal le contestó por un ladrido.

Rukia sintió como la sangre se le hervía. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó hacia Ichigo sin importar si le iba a doler y le empezó a jalar su cabello naranja:—¡Te matare!

—¡AH!—bramó Ichigo al sentir el peso de Rukia encima de él y como su pelo era arrancado de su lugar—¡PERDÓNAME! ¡No es mi culpa que no te haga caso!

— ¡SILENCIO!—pateó Rukia

Kon al ver el peligro se escondió detrás de Byakuya. El pelinegro solo los observaba sin tener intenciones de detenerlos…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Horrible? ¿Espantoso¿ ¿Feo? xD Espero no regarla y poner cosas nada que ver en este fic y quitarle su escencia. Diganme que opinan sobre este capitulo a través de sus reviews! y otra vez, gracias por los anteriores :D <strong>

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima...quizá la otra semana...**


	3. Chappy

**Primero: perdon por no actualizar rapido, ya saben...las tareas y la vida no dejan x_x**

**Segundo: Gracias a RukiaJr-chan(gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado :D) kika (el amor de niños es tan bonito! :D por eso lo decidi hacerlo en fic!), Basi (por la paciencia xD ya actualize!), elenita-chan (listo! espero no haberte esperado demasiado! xD) por comentar. Ya que no puedo responderles, esta es la unica manera de hacerlo. :D**

**Tercero: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Cuarto: Disfruten el capitulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Chappy**

— ¡Lalalala!—cantó Rukia saltando como un conejito en el prado junto con Chappy en su mano y Kon detrás de ella. Hoy era un día muy soleado y alegre. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que jugó con Ichigo la última vez que lo vio, y precisamente hoy era el día perfecto para visitarlo. Ya le caía mejor porque siempre jugaba también con Chappy, aunque siempre arrugaba la cara cuando veía a su peluchito, pero todo lo demás estaba muy bien.

En eso Kon se para en seco mientras abre su hocico y ladra con furor causando temblor en su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Rukia confundida. Aún no era capaz de llamarlo por su nombre, no lo aceptaba todavía.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido detrás de unos arbustos de una casa. Rukia parpadeó un poco al apreciar mejor esa morada. Esa no era la casa de Ichigo. Supuestamente debería estar al lado izquierdo de su casa. Volteó hacia atrás y vio que la casa de su amigo estaba del otro lado. Sin importar los ruidos que provenían en esa casa se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tranquilamente. Hasta que…

—¡Hey tú, niña!

…alguien la llama. La pelinegra gira su cabeza hacia esa voz infantil de un niño de no menos de 9 años con pelo castaño junto con su pandilla de tres niños más.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa, uh?—preguntó burlonamente mientras los demás niños reían. Eso le dio mala espina a Rukia—¡Estabas en mi territorio!

La morena se giró indignada mientras bufaba. ¿Qué se creía éste en alegarle de esa forma?:—Por si no lo ves ahora ya no estoy en tu "territorio"—dijo con orgullo Kuchiki.

El niño se puso enojado ante eso. No dejaría que le hablase de esa manera:—¡Pero antes estabas aquí y eso se merece un castigo!

Rukia ignorándolo por completo siguió caminando junto con Kon. No debía hablarle con extraños y mucho menos si eran niños feos y odiosos.

—¡No te escaparas!—gritaron al ver que ella no se sentía amenazada por sus extorciones. Rukia escuchó unos pasos hacia ella y se voltea rápidamente con susto. Empezó a correr pero ellos eran mucho más rápidos que ella que se le tiraron encima sin importarles que era con una niña con la que estaban tratando mientras tres niños le jalaban el cabello y su vestido. El de pelo castaño se dio cuenta de su conejo que se lo arrebato abruptamente— ¡Vaya! ¡Que horrible conejo! ¿Merece morir, no?

Rukia lloraba al percatarse que tenían a Chappy en sus sucias manos: —¡NO! ¡A Chappy no! ¡Paren!—No le importaba cuanta dureza le jalaban el cabello o destrozan su vestido, pero a Chappy jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño.

De repente, Kon salió corriendo hacia el peli castaño y lo muerde en su pierna con los pocos dientes que tenía.

—¡ARGG! ¡Perro estúpido!—dijo el niño mientras lo mandó a volar con una patada.

—¡Kon!—gritó Rukia. Unos segundos después se maldecía en sus adentros. ¡Rayos! ¡Había llamado a ese can por su feo nombre que le puso Ichigo!

En eso, se escucha como los hilos que sostenían la cabeza de Chappy se empezaron a quebrar saliéndose el relleno de felpa. Los otros niños reían mientras que Rukia hacia todos sus intentos en zafarse de ellos cerrando los ojos con lágrimas. No podía estar pasado todo eso, debía ser una pesadilla. ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso? ¿Cruzar un patio de una casa? ¡No entendía porque eran malos con ella al tratarla así!

— ¡Ya es suficiente!

Se escuchó gemidos y quejas de los tres niños que la sostenían. Dejó de sentir el agarre de esos y el ladrido de Kon retumbaba en sus oídos, ¿qué había pasado? Rukia abrió los ojos lentamente con miedo. Elevó su cabeza y se sorprendió al ver a alguien delante de ella protegiéndola de cualquier cosa. Volteó hacia su derecha y pudo ver a esos tres tirados en el suelo como una tortilla.

— ¿Alguno más…?—preguntó levantando su ceja hacia el niño de pelo castaño que tenía a Chappy. Éste al ver que ese niño de pelo anaranjado era capaz de dejarlo lastimado como los otros se fue corriendo tirando a Chappy en el asfalto.

Rukia lloraba sin control en el suelo, le dio mucho miedo por lo que pasó. De ahí, la pelinegra se percata que él que la defendió se agacha a su altura con preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Rukia estás bien?

La pequeña al tan solo ver que era él se le alabanza sentándolo salvajemente:—¡ICHIGO! —El mencionado gruñe audiblemente al ser abrazado fuertemente en su cuello— ¡Tenía mucho miedo!—lloró en su hombro— ¡Si no fuera por ti Chappy estaría…!—en eso se recordó de su peluche. Se separa de Ichigo un poco. Rukia casi vomita al ver que Chappy no tenía cabeza. ¡Malditos! ¡Lo degollaron!— ¡CHAPPY!—bramó Rukia con todo su ser mientras lloraba a chorros en Ichigo quien éste se voltea al ver la escena del crimen.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo se dilataron al ver ese peluche. Kon traía el cuerpo sin cabeza de Chappy hacia ellos. Ichigo lo recibió mientras Rukia seguía llorando en su hombro sin ver a su conejito destrozado. Por alguna razón se sentía tan feliz porque ese tonto peluche estaba roto ¿Sera por qué lo odiaba? ¡Qué importa! ¡Está roto!

—Mi mamá dijo…—dijo Rukia en susurró pero Ichigo la pudo escuchar—…que Chappy me lo dio una persona muy especial para nosotras y que una vez nos quiso…—el chico abrió un poco los ojos—…yo nunca conocí esa persona pero mi mamá dijo que hizo a Chappy para mí con mucho amor…y debía cuidarlo igualmente…pero…—empezó a llorar más—¡ahora está roto!

Sintió cierta compasión hacia la pequeña que a la vez odiaba sentirla. En cierta parte no quería a Chappy de vuelta pero al escuchar lo que dijo Rukia sentía que debía hacer algo por ella.

—Descuida…—dijo Ichigo con entusiasmo pero con cierta amargura en su voz, pero casi no se le notó—…yo lo arreglo…

Rukia lo vio con sus ojos violetas iluminados y Kon ladraba: —¿De verdad?

Ichigo se hacía la misma pregunta en su mente…_ ¿De verdad _lo iba hacer? ¡Apenas tiene ocho años el niño! ¡Cómo rayos iba a coserlo!

—Sí…—dijo con una sonrisa torcida. A veces se preguntaba porque era tan bueno…pero, valió la pena. Por lo menos Rukia dejó de llorar. Además…tal vez sea fácil arreglarlo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo se sentía zombie al estar en su habitación sentado en la cama tratando de meter el hilo dentro del hoyo de la aguja. ¡Era imposible hacer tal tarea! ¡No podía enhebrarlo! ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba ahí sentado? Quien sabe…solo sabía que tenía mucho sueño y con muchas raíces en sus ojos al ver la hora: 7:30 PM, ¡Rayos! Su metabolismo infantil le pide que se duerma en ese mismo instante.<p>

En ese momento abrieron la puerta:—¿Ichigo?

El mencionado se voltea con cara de sueño:—¿Si mamá?

Masaki parpadeó un poco al ver su hijo en ese estado. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no se ha acostado aún?:—¿Sucede algo malo?

Ichigo cerró los ojos por un momento:—Yo…no sé…—se estaba soñoliento—…como enhebrar…

Masaki le sonrió plácidamente mientras se tocaba su panza de embarazada, se dio cuenta que su hijo quería coser la cabeza de ese conejo de peluche; sabía perfectamente de quien le pertenecía ese muñeco y le pareció tierno al ver que Ichigo quería arreglar. Tal vez no sabía que había pasado para que Chappy quedara así o si Ichigo fue el que lo rompió pero era algo admirable en ver que trataba de hacer algo nuevo.

De repente, Isshin apareció despepitado en la puerta:—¡AH!—gritó con furor—¿Ichigo cociendo? ¡Pero es eso imposible! ¡Eso no es cosas de hombres!

Masaki gruño un poco mientras se encaminó hacia la puerta y la cerró en la cara de Isshin sin importar sus protestas.

—Yo te enseñare como cocer, Ichigo…—sonrió Masaki mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Puedes, mamá?—murmuró Ichigo

Ella tan solo asintió levemente mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hijo.

—Gracias…mamá…—susurró Ichigo abrazándola por su cintura. Aunque él tuviese sueño no le importaba, quería arreglar ese peluche para que Rukia estuviera feliz.

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, tocaron el timbre de los Kuchikis. Hisana se extrañó mucho al oír el sonido. Era algo temprano para que tocaran el timbre. Byakuya no se había ido al trabajo y Rukia estaba desayunando su cereal lo cual no tenía idea quien podría ser. Se dirigió hacia la entrada principal mientras Kon le seguía y abrió la puerta.<p>

—Buenos días señora Kuchiki…—dio una reverencia el chico de pelos naranjas. Detrás de él tenía a Chappy en sus brazos—, ¿estará Rukia?

Hisana estaba a punto de contestarle pero la pequeña morena se salió al encuentro: —¡Ichigo!—gritó de emoción. De por medio, apareció Byakuya a la par de Hisana sigilosamente con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar el nombre de Kurosaki sus sentidos se agudizaron y le tenía cierto desprecio hacia ese niño…por alguna razón lo odiaba (no a morir) pero sentía mala agüero.

—Buenos días señor Kuchiki—dijo con algo de temor Ichigo haciendo una reverencia. Sentía un mal aura en él. Luego observó a la morena menor—Hola Rukia…—sonrió un poco mientras enseñaba a Chappy ya arreglado—aquí tienes…

Rukia sentía muchas emociones en su corazón en ese momento, pero lo único que pudo fue gritar y abrazar a Ichigo:—¡CHAPPY!— Kon ladró, Byakuya gruñó y Hisana quedó algo sorprendida. ¿Qué le había pasado a Chappy? ¿Por qué lo tenía ese niño? Al observar fijamente al muñeco la pelinegra se dio cuenta en unas costuras que antes no tenía en la cabeza del conejito. Se había roto…el Chappy que hizo la verdadera madre de Rukia se había roto. ¿Cómo pasó? Hisana observó de nuevo a Ichigo. Sea lo que fuese él lo arregló para Rukia. Sonrió tiernamente ante ese pensamiento. Fue muy tierno de su parte al arreglar lo único que le dejó su madre a Rukia antes de morir. Rukia seguía abrazando al chico—¡Gracias Ichigo! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ichigo se sentía apenado y temor a la vez. Apenado por las acciones de Rukia y temor por las miradas de Byakuya…

—¡Muchas gracias por arreglar a Chappy!—dijo por centésima vez Rukia. La verdad estaba muy agradecida, como amaba ese muñeco, no podía vivir sin él.

—No hay de que…—dijo Ichigo sonriendo con nervios. Pero esos nervios se convirtieron en vergüenza al sentir que Rukia le besaba su mejilla derecha. Se ruborizó al máximo al ser besada por una niña…su primer beso…en la mejilla pero es un beso.

Byakuya se le dilataron los ojos al ver la escena, ¡rayos! ¡Esa no la vio venir! Hisana solo reía divertidamente mientras que Kon movía la cola.

* * *

><p><strong>Jah! a que no vieron venir esa tampoco ustedes! xD Aleluya otro capitulo más! espero poner el otro la otra semana...dependiendo si las tareas me lo permiten x_x<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado...a ver que otras locuras pondre xD Se me cuidan mucho! :D **


	4. Orihime

**Sé que me van a odiar con este capítulo! xDD Pero le da más drama a esta historia! y...bueno...mejor dejo que lo lean y no hacer spoilers.**

**Perdón si no respondí ningún review esta vez...no he podido hacerlo ya que voy contra el tiempo (ya no sorprende esa mi escusa xDDD) , pero gracias a todos a los que comentaron el fic y lo leyeron! :D se los agradezco mucho! espero que a la próxima pueda responderles. ¡Ah! una cosa que me preguntaron bastante (y ahora que me recuerdo) es que si ellos iban a crecer y la respuesta es que sí...hasta que llegen a adultos tengo planeado. ¿Cuántos capítulos me tomará? Ni idea XD. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**PS: No me odien tanto xD**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 4: Orihime **

Ichigo suspiró aburridamente mientras estaba acostado en el sofá. Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que sus papás se habían ido al hospital por contracciones que tenía su mamá. Su padre Isshin hizo una escena al saber que iba ser padre de dos hijas más que olvido a Ichigo en la casa solo. Bueno…casi solo.

— ¡Pequeño!—gritó amistosamente— ¡No me digas qué aún sigues triste por el despistado de mi tío que te olvidó!

Ichigo solo lo voltea a ver con melancolía. Que tipo de padre abandona a su hijo en un día muy importante.

—Bueno…—desvió la mirada el pelinegro—¡Por lo menos me tienes a mí!—se señaló a sí mismo.

Ichigo ríe un poco:—Lo sé Kaien…—Isshin al percatarse que dejó a Ichigo en la casa llamó inmediatamente a Kaien, el primo de Ichigo, para que lo cuidara mientras estaban ausentes. El pelinegro tenía 15 años de edad, lo suficiente para que cuidara a su pequeño hijo.

Kaien sudó frío por un momento. ¿Y ahora qué? No sabía como tratar a su primito deprimido y aburrido.

—Y…¿qué quieres hacer, Ichigo?—dijo Kaien rascándose la cabeza.

Ichigo parpadeó un poco:—No lo sé…

El pelinegro sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¡Eso no le ayudaba en nada!

—¿Po…Por qué no me enseñas el vecindario, Ichigo?—Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Kaien.

Ichigo alzó sus hombros mientras hacia una mueca. No tenía problema con ello. Se levantó del sofá con un salto y lo vio a los ojos verdes de su primo:—Claro.

* * *

><p>—¿Hermano…te puedo ayudar en algo?<p>

Sora observó sorprendido a su pequeña hermana de cabello colorido a los ojos. Aún faltaban muchas cajas que sacar de la mudanza y era obvio que ella le podría ayudar con tantas cosas pesadas. Suspiró un poco mientras le sonrió

—¿Por qué no juegas un rato mientras yo termino en sacar todo esto, sí?

Ella asiente con alegría:—¡Sí!

La de cabellos naranjas se va saltando hacia los jardines de las demás casas en forma alegre. Se había mudado de casa y hasta ahora a ella le parecía muy bonito el lugar lleno de árboles y de flores. Mientras ella seguía feliz de la vida su hermano Sora estaba pasándola pésimo. Cargar todas esas cajas era algo arduo. A penas iba menos de la mitad y ya se sentía muy cansado. Desde esa pelea que tuvo con sus padres se prometió en jamás volver. Su hermana necesitaba un ambiente en paz para poder crecer y la casa de sus padres no era la indicada. Sus pensamientos fueron disueltos al escuchar la voz de una persona.

—¡Hey!—alzó sus brazo derecho—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Sora jadeó un poco al escuchar ese llamado milagroso.

—¡Claro!—dijo rápidamente. ¡Como lo iba a rechazar!

El buen samaritano ayudó con una de las cajas pesadas de Sora y la entró con mucha facilidad. El castaño se percató de eso y se sintió muy flácido al ver que ese joven levantaba las cajas tan naturalmente.

—Por cierto, me llamó Kaien…—se presentó sosteniendo otra caja, ¡Lo hacía con velocidad sobrehumana!

—Sora…—sonrió mientras sus brazos temblaban.

—¡Y este es mi primito…!—abrió os ojos bien grandes al ver que el pequeño no estaba a su lado y sintió la desesperación en sus adentros. ¡Se ha perdido!—¡ICHIGO!

* * *

><p>Ichigo sintió otra vez el sentimiento de ser abandonado, por segunda vez. Su primo Kaien vio aquel hombre que necesitaba ayuda que se fue corriendo hacia la casa de enfrente dejándolo en medio de la calle. Y lo peor es que estaba tan ciego que no podía girar su cabeza hacia atrás y observar que él estaba ahí viendo como hacia una escena. Familia de Isshin debía de ser…<p>

—¡Wow!—Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar ese asombro y rápidamente se voltea—¡Jamás vi otra persona con el mismo color de cabello que el mío!

El mencionado tan solo parpadeó. Esa niña era algo escandalosa.

—¡Increíble! ¡Solo falta que el cielo se vuelva de color rosa!—observó el cielo.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja:—¿Qué?

—¡Oh!—saltó de alegría—¡Me llamo Inoue Orihime!—rió amistosamente

—Ku…Kurosaki Ichigo…—dijo despacio

Orihime dio unos saltos y se paró justo enfrente de Ichigo causándole un leve sonrojo en él. Ella no era fea.

—¡Hola Kurosaki-kun! ¡Soy nueva!—dijo mientras hizo una mueca de desagrado—Estoy aburrida y no conozco a nadie…

—Pues…me estás conociendo ahora—dijo Ichigo

Orihime dilató los ojos mientras daba una sonrisa nerviosa:—Cierto…

Ichigo sonrió levemente. Ya le estaba empezando a caerle bien. Algo tonta pero era algo tolerable.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—preguntó Ichigo

Orihime los contó con sus dedos y se los mostró al chico con felicidad:—¡Ocho!

¡Ocho! Igual que él:—Vaya…podríamos ir al mismo salón de clases cuando comience el primer día.

La chica se sonrojo levemente. Ese niño no estaba tan mal:—¡S…sí!

—Oh…—dijo Ichigo con curiosidad—Tu cara se volvió roja….—le tocó la frente—¿No estarás enferma?

Orihime casi se desmaya por el contacto físico. Primer día y ya la estaba tocando.

—Y…y…y…yo…—tartamudeó Orihime sonrojándose aún más.

Ichigo gruñó un poco mientras le tomaba de la mano cuidadosamente. Empezó a caminar del lado contrario de donde estaban. El chico aún no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba provocando a la chica.

—Debe ser por el calor…—dijo naturalmente—¡Ven! ¡Vamos a mi casa a que puedas tomar algo de agua!

Orihime sintió que se coloraba aún más:—¡A TU CASA!

* * *

><p>Rukia observaba con deseo ese delicioso pastel de queso recién sacado del horno en la mesa. Le daba tanta tentación verlo que se le hacía agua a la boca. Junto con Chappy deseaban ese pastel más que nada.<p>

—¡Mamá!—llamó Rukia—¿Puedo comer un pedazo?

La pelinegra mayor negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba el pastel a la cocina para poder colocarlo en un recipiente. Rukia quedó estupefacta ante ese acto. Se llevaban su deseo.

—¡Por qué no!—gritó con duda apretando a Chappy.

Hisana sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para después abrirla. Observó a la pequeña que le hacia caras y muecas de desprecio.

—Porque es para los nuevos vecinos…

—¿Nuevos vecinos?—repitió Rukia rápidamente mientras le daba una mirada inocente. Abrazó a Chappy con fuerza al saber esa noticia tan repentina.

La pelinegra mayor asiente la cabeza y luego da unos pasos hacia enfrente para salir:—¿Quieres acompañarme, Rukia?—preguntó suavemente—Si te portas bien tal vez los nuevos vecinos te den un pedazo…

A Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos con tanta emoción. ¡Sí! ¡Podía comer pastel!

—¡Claro que sí!—dijo Rukia saliendo de la casa sin conocer en donde se ubicaban los nuevos residentes mientras que Hisana solo reía.

* * *

><p>Kaien lo invadió la culpa. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan distraído! Por ayudar a otra persona se olvido completamente de su primito. ¡Ah! Cuando encontrara a ese niño lo iba abrazar como al hijo prodigo.<p>

—¡ICHIGO!—gritó de nuevo al ver en todos lados, pero no había señal de él.

Sora se empezó a preocupar. Un niño desapareció de un momento a otro sin dejar rastro. Eso podía ser obra de un secuestrador profesional habitando en ese vecindario. El castaño tragó saliva lentamente. ¿Fue buena idea haberse mudado aquí? En ese momento reaccionó. ¡Su hermana tampoco estaba donde la dejó!

—¡NO!—gritó Sora desconsolado haciendo que Kaien lo volteara a ver—¡Mi hermanita se perdió también!—jaló su cabello con las dos manos—¡ORIHIME!

Kaien respiraba entrecortadamente:—¡Esto no está bien! —dijo tembloroso—Hay que llamar a la policía…

En ese momento, ambos escucharon unos pasos enfrente de ellos haciendo que todo su drama se fuera abajo. Era una mujer delgada y morena con un recipiente en sus manos lo cual olía muy bien. Junto con ella había una niña con una mirada alegre con su vista fija en el pastel.

—Hola…—comenzó Hisana—Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos, encantada de conocerlos…—sonrió ignorando las caras de asustados de esos dos—, mi nombre es Kuchiki Hisana…—posó su mano en el hombro de la pequeña sacándola de su trance—Ella es Kuchiki Rukia…—a Hisana la interrumpieron de forma abrupta.

—¡OCULTE A SU HIJA SEÑORA KUCHIKI!—gritó Kaien tratando de abalanzarse a la pequeña pelinegra mas la pelinegra mayor la apartó de él.

—¿Por…qué?—preguntó aturdida

Sora casi llora por pensar que le puede pasar a Orihime. Kaien trataba de controlar sus nervios mientras trató de hablar:—¡Mi primito Ichigo fue secuestrado!

—¡Igual que mi hermanita Orihime!—gritó Sora

Hisana jadea del susto mientras casi se le cae el pastel de sus manos. Rukia sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el corazón. ¿Ichigo fue secuestrado?

—¡A Ichigo!—dijo Rukia abriendo sus ojos muy grandes.

Kaien nerviosamente asiente con temor. La pequeña pelinegra se horrorizo por eso. ¡No! ¡A su amigo no podía ocurrirle esto! ¡Después de todo de lo que habían pasado no podía aceptar que estaba desaparecido! ¡Simplemente imperdonable! Rukia sintió como unas pequeñas lágrimas traicionaban sus ojos violetas. No podían quitarle a Ichigo así nada más.

—¿Ya buscaron bien?—preguntó Hisana angustiada

—¡Sí!—asintió Kaien con temor. ¿Ahora que les iba a decir a sus tíos?— ¡Temo que perdí a Ichigo para siempre!

En ese momento, una puerta abriendo causó una gran afonía entre el tembloroso grupo. Provenía de la casa de los Kurosakis que Kaien pensó que era un ladrón. ¡Primero un secuestrador llevándose a Ichigo y ahora un maldito ladrón aprovechándose de la situación tan delicada que estaban! ¡No podía permitir tanta desgracia! Pero sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron sacados de su lugar cuando todo el grupo pudo observar a Ichigo saliendo de la casa tranquilamente.

—¡Ichigo!—gritó Rukia aliviada corriendo hacia él mientras lágrimas de alegría caían en sus ojos. Sin embargo, Ichigo no estaba solo…

En ese instante, una niña de cabello anaranjado totalmente sonrojada aparece en la escena y… ¡le estaba agarrando la mano a Ichigo!

Rukia paró en eso. ¿Quién era _esa_? ¿Un familiar? Podía ser…tenía el mismo color de cabello. Pero… ¡Por qué le agarraba la mano a Ichigo y sentía mucha pena! La pelinegra frunció el ceño mientras agarraba fuertemente a Chappy. Eso le causa mala espina.

—Espero que te sientas mejor, Inoue—comentó Ichigo con una sonrisa

Orihime se asustó al verlo sonreír…se miraba…se miraba muy _guapo._

— ¡S…sí!—se sonrojó aun mas dejando en duda al pobre niño. ¿De verdad estaba bien?

Rukia sintió como piedra. Inoue…era un apellido. ¡No podían ser familia! ¿Por qué estaba en su casa? ¡Ichigo jamás le ha invitado a entrar! ¡No es justo! ¡Ella lo conoce por mucho más tiempo con ella! Y esa sonrisa…era diferente a la sonrisa que él siempre le da. Era una sonrisa tierna…más tierna que haya visto.

—¡CONDENADO NIÑO!—gritó Kaien enojado corriendo hacia Ichigo. El mencionado se asustó mucho al ver tan histérico a su primo. Trató de correr pero Kaien fue mucho más rápido que lo jaló del su camisa y lo empezó a ahocar ¡Que tu hijo prodigo! ¡Él merecía morir por tenerlo con tanta angustia!—¡Por qué no fuiste a mí!—bramó—¡Te busque en todas partes…!

Orihime gritó del miedo al ver tanta violencia que se apartó como pudo de ahí sin hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Kurosaki-kun!

—¿En todas partes?—preguntó Ichigo con una sonrisa picara—Todas excepto la casa…

Kaien sintió una venita en su sien:—¡Silencio!—dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas. La debilidad de Ichigo.

—¡NO!—rió fuertemente

La sangre de Rukia hervía como nunca lo había hecho. ¡Qué era esa niña tonta para Ichigo! No lo podía aceptar. ¡Se tenía que vengar!

—¡Orihime!—gritó su hermano al verla correr hacia él.—¿Estás bien?

Ella asiente mientras cierra los ojos con pena. No podía creer todo lo que pasó. Ichigo era alguien increíble. Jamás había conocido a alguien que la tratara tan bien, exceptuando a su hermano, y menos de un hombre. Sentía algo raro en su corazón cuando lo miraba. De repente, Orihime observa a Rukia, quien ésta tenía el ceño fruncido, y ve que tiene un conejito muy lindo.

—¡Ah!—se acerca a ella. Hisana solo observa a la niña. Parecía ser muy agradable y quizás futura amiga de su pequeña hermanita—¡Qué lindo conejito de peluche!—saltó de felicidad—¿Puedo tocarlo por un momento?

El ceño de Rukia se frunció mucho más:—¡NO!—le gritó mientras se iba indignada—¡MÍO!—le sacó la lengua.

Orihime quedó pintada. No debió ser tan grosera…

Hisana parpadeó horrorizada. Nunca había visto a Rukia comportarse de esa manera. Ella era una persona muy noble y siempre prestaba sus cosas a todo el mundo, exclusive a gente que no conocía, pero ahora no la podía reconocer por esa actitud tan desagradable.

—¡Kuchiki Rukia!—dijo con voz de mando Hisana—¡Discúlpate en este mismo instante!

—¡Nunca!—gritó Rukia desobedeciendo las órdenes de su hermana mayor. Hisana quedó exasperada. Eso la sacó de quicio que dejó el recipiente donde contenía el pastel en la grama y fue tras ella.

Mientras Kaien e Ichigo peleaban aún no se percataron que Rukia estaba enfrente de ellos con cara de mala y un aura pesada.

Kaien paró en hacerle cosquillas a su primito mientras que Ichigo la vio con alegría:—¡Rukia! ¿Dónde has estado?

Rukia sintió como el rencor invadía su inocente corazón. Sin tener delicadeza alguna, levantó su pie lo más alto que pudo y machucó a Ichigo en el lugar en donde más le duele a un hombre con fuerza. Se sentía tan agradecida que Byakuya le haya enseñado esa acción tan útil en contra de un hombre.

—¡Eres un tonto, Ichigo!—cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras se iba corriendo hacia su casa ignorando a Ichigo y sus dolores mientras que Kaien veía con confusión a esa niña tan violenta.

Rukia cerró la puerta de su hogar sin importar que se somatara con fuerza. Hisana con el ceño fruncido abrió la puerta con enojo al ver que Rukia también fue grosera con Ichigo. Eso no estaba bien. Debía castigarla en ese instante y hablar con Byakuya para mejorar la disciplina de esa niña.

Ese día, Rukia sintió algo que jamás en su vida había experimentado y se sentía tan frustrada de no poder desquitarse por completo de las personas que le hicieron sentir mal. Experimento el odio.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje (risa nerviosa)...no me maten! acepto cualquier review sea bueno o malo!<strong>

**Actualizare, si puedo, la otra semana y veran que pasa entre ellos tres Ichi/Ruki/Ori...obvio no dejare que ese triangulo se desarrolle mas de lo normal, ya que el fic de es ichiruki y aún son niños!, pero ya veran que tengo planeado.**

**Hasta entonces nos veremos en la próxima entrega. **


	5. Disculpas

**x_x ando zombie! muchas tareas, trabajos en grupo, ingresos a la U, etc! casi no tuve tiempo de nada! yo hice mi propio tiempo libre (ya que nunca lo tuve) XD **

**Bueno...otra vez...sin contestar review! D: espero que a la proxima pueda. Mejor ya no digo nada mas y disfruten este capitulo que me tomo AÑOS escribirlo XD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>You are important<strong>

**Capítulo 5: Disculpas**

Ichigo sentía cierta jaqueca estando en su casa. Sus oídos ya mero explotaban si seguía en su casa aguantando todos esos chillidos por parte de sus hermanas recién nacidas. Masaki arrullaba a una pelinegra, la más llorona, y su padre cargaba a la más tranquila de pelo castaña, pero en ese momento lloraba como sí la mataban. Era algo difícil de tolerar y adaptarse al tener nuevos miembros de la familia.

—¡Oh Yuzu querida!—decía Isshin con dolor al que su hija no se callaba—¿Qué te he hecho para que llores de esa manera?—expresó sobreactuando.—¡Ya te di de comer, de cambie el pañal, has visto mi cara majestosa!—la observó—¿Qué tienes?—le rogó con los ojos.

Masaki sonrió cansada mientras alimentaba a Karin; por lo menos dejó de llorar con eso. No solo el parto fue exhausto sino que ahora debían criarlas con todo su ser. Ella suspiró, que difícil iba a hacer:—Tal vez…es caprichosa y solo llora porque quiere estar con su padre todo el tiempo…

Isshin se le iluminaron los ojos con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Estaba impactado:—¡Con que eso es mi pequeña!—la abrazó como pudo mientras ella seguía llorando—¡Quieres estar con tu apuesto padre!

Ichigo tan solo le dio un tic en su ojo mientras fruncía el ceño. Cuanto deseaba que se callara. No obstante, el sí quería a sus hermanas, las amaba de corazón, pero estar soportando sus necedades todos los días, y lo peor el doble, ¡hartaba! Ha pasado una semana desde que las trajeron y su vida cambio radicalmente…y también…ha pasado una semana desde que vio a Rukia por última vez. No podía negarlo, estaba enojada con ella. ¡Simplemente que le pasaba a esa niña loca! Golpearlo en su partecita delicada e insultarlo diciéndole "tonto." ¿Qué clase de amiga era? Aún no le daba la cabeza porque ella actuó de esa manera tan irracional. ¿Acaso él hizo algo malo que la molestara? Ichigo bufó en sus adentros. ¡Qué le importaba! Sencillamente ya no quería ver a Rukia ni hablarle nunca más. Kaien le prometió que no se los diría a sus padres por ese "accidente" pero le comentó que tratará de hablar con ella si de verdad la valoraba para poder solucionar las cosas y mantener otra vez esa amistad. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la terquedad invadieron el corazón de Ichigo. ¡Ahora le valía todo!

Ichigo estaba tan molesto en ese momento que no podía relajarse dentro de esa ambiente lleno de estrés. Se dirigió hacia la puerta para poder respirar aire puro.

—¿A dónde vas, Ichigo?—preguntó su madre curiosamente.

Ichigo ni siquiera se atrevió a voltearle la cara:—Saldré por un momento…—dijo secamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

Isshin lo observó con confusión mientras Masaki estaba preocupada.

—¿Crees que Ichigo se sienta abandonado porque ya no le prestamos tanta atención como antes?—dijo intranquilizada Masaki.

Isshin lo meditó un poco. No sabía exactamente lo que le ocurría a su hijo. Desde que llegaron no sintió que él estuviera emocionado por la llegada de sus hermanas como él dijo que lo iba a estar. Kaien le aseguró que tan solo tuvo un mal rato al estar fuera de la casa pero no le dijo cabalmente los detalles. Tuvo la ligera sospecha que tal vez no era la falta de atención que le faltaba. Era algo más…algo que tal vez Ichigo estaba confundido. Era una teoría nada más…además…lo conocía perfectamente ya que era su hijo y había sacado bastante de su padre.

—Pueda ser que no se ha relacionado bien con sus hermanas—mintió…bueno la verdad ni él mismo sabía si lo que había dicho era una mentira o verdad.—Dale tiempo…—sonrió pícaramente—Se tendrá que acostumbrar, o sino YO lo obligo.

Masaki solo negó con la cabeza mientras que Karin se quedaba dormida y los lloriqueos de Yuzu disminuían:—Isshin…

* * *

><p>Rukia observaba su ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso con mucha nostalgia junto con Chappy. No era bonito que la castigaran y que no la dejaran salir por un mes y sin ver televisión ni comer postre—lo cual sufre mucho al oler los dulces o pasteles recién hechos en su casa—, solo quedarse en su casa hasta que las clases empiecen su ciclo regular. Ella suspiró levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. Aún recordaba la gran regañada que le dieron, bueno…Byakuya sonrió un poco al saber que su pequeña maltrató a Ichigo con su "técnica súper especial" valido solo para hombres; pero no era lo correcto felicitarla por esos actos tan insensatos. Ellos estaban muy decepcionados—Byakuya no tanto— por la forma de actuar de Rukia por la llegada de la vecina nueva. ¿Es qué le hizo ella? Por lo que vio la pelinegra mayor no hizo nada malo. ¡Solo hablarle! Rukia entrecerró los ojos un poco. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que sintió ese momento? Era algo raro…como le dijo Hisana…esa niña no hizo nada malo, entonces porque se molestó tanto ¡Cuál era la razón! Rukia estaba tan confundida que le dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo.<p>

En ese momento se escuchó el ruido de su puerta rechinando levemente. Rukia se volteó con ojos tristes al ver de quien se trataba. Ella también pudo escuchar sus lloriqueos…Kon no le gustaba verla así de mal. El perrito se acercó a ella con leves gemidos y le empezó a lamer su pequeña mano.

—¡Oh…Kon!—dijo Rukia tirando a Chappy. Ella no se dio cuenta de su acto mientras levantaba a Kon con las dos manos y lo alzaba—No sé que hacer…me siento muy mal por lo que ocurrió…—desvió la mirada—. Seguro que Ichigo me odia ahora por lo que le hice…

Kon bajo su cola y sus orejas y empezó a lloriquear. Podía sentir el dolor de su ama con claridad. El perrito ladró un poco mientras observaba en la ventana. Rukia hizo lo mismo y jadeó un poco al ver quien andaba cerca por ahí. ¡Era Ichigo! Y su cara…tenía el ceño fruncido, muy fruncido de lo normal que le dejaba marca. Eso angustio mucho a Rukia. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Si estaba enojado!

—¡Ichigo!—gritó Rukia desde su ventana mientras que Kon ladraba con todas sus fuerzas para ser escuchado. Pero sin embargo, el mencionado no volteó a ver.

La pelinegra sintió como un golpe en su alma al ver que Ichigo la ignoraba. Sabía que estaba escuchándola, ¡tiene sus dos oídos, por favor, no está sordo!

—¡ICHIGO!—bramó mucho más fuerte Rukia con todas sus fuerzas cerrando los ojos para mayor intensidad y emoción. Kon también la apoyaba dándole sus ladridos de cachorro.

Éste paró en seco mientras se volteaba con el ceño fruncido causo un poco de temor en Rukia en sus adentros:—¿Qué quieres?—dijo gélidamente

Rukia se armó de valor para poder hablar. Esos ojos ámbar de Ichigo no eran los mismos que antes. No…eran algo que ella tal vez haya experimentado antes…lo ve muy familiar…eso que lo llaman odio.

—¡Quiero hablar contigo!—habló la pelinegra.—¡Pero no puedo bajar! Estoy castigada…—dijo abrazando a Chappy fuertemente.

Ichigo bufó un poco mientras volteaba la cara con desprecio:—¡Y a mí que me importa!

La pelinegra se le vino el mundo encima. ¡No! ¡Esto no debe estar pasado! ¡Debe ser una terrible pesadilla! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Él no era Ichigo! ¡Su amigo no es él! ¡No lo aceptaba! Tales pensamientos la distrajeron que no se dio cuenta que él empezó a alejarse. Kon trató de llamarlo con sus ladridos pero de nada servía.

—¡Ichigo!—gritó Rukia con fuerza. No le interesaba que Byakuya la escuchara o los vecinos creyeran que era una lunática. Solo quería solucionar todo.—¡No te vayas…!—dijo mientras se salía un poco de la ventana.—¡Lo único que quiero decir es que lo lamento mucho!

Ichigo se percató que Kon ladraba demasiado y que escuchaba sonidos de algo caerse, como si fuera muñecos de plástico o algo así. Se volteó lentamente mientras fruncía su ceño. A continuación el chico no se esperaba lo que estaba a punto de ver cuando se voltea al escuchar gritos y ladridos en la ventana de Rukia. No eran gritos normales…eran gritos de miedo. Ichigo se le fue el alma al verla colgando desde su ventana y con solo de una de sus manitas sosteniéndose.

—¡ICHIGO!—gritó Rukia tratando de aguantar y de no botar a Chappy. Kon a penas ayudaba jalándole de la manga con sus finos dientes.

El mencionado se quedó paralizado. ¡Qué le ocurría! ¡Se podía lastimar!

—¡IDIOTA!—bramó desesperado Ichigo. Sus manos temblaban y se puso pálido ante la situación.—¡Qué demonios hiciste!

Rukia cerró sus ojitos mientras trataba de no ver abajo. La distancia entre el suelo y el piso no era tan alta pero se podía lastimar si se soltaba:—¡Tú te ibas sin escucharme! ¡Me resbale!—chilló la pelinegra.

Eso no era nada bueno…¡que podía hacer! Buscar ayuda…Ichigo volteó para todos lados para ver si alguien los podía ayudar pero no había nadie. ¡Rayos! ¡Era verdad que los héroes no existen!

—¡Tra…tranquila! ¡Ya te ayudo!—salió del trance mientras corría hacia la casa de Rukia.

—¡No me abandones!—gritó Rukia aterrada al no verlo a la vista. Su manita ya no podía aguantaba por mucho más tiempo—¡ICHIGO!

* * *

><p>Byakuya arqueó una ceja mientras trataba de concentrase en hacer su papeleo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ha pesar que el cuarto donde estaba su escritorio habían instalado unas puertas especiales para aislar el sonido se podía escuchar una gritadera muy fuerte. Hisana no podía ser ya que ella aún estaba de compras y Rukia estaba en su habitación castigada. El pelinegro levantó sus cejas simultáneamente. ¿Sera posible…?<p>

Byakuya se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Tan solo iba a corroborarlo y después sentarse a trabajar.

De repente, el pelinegro sintió una brisa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue supe rápida que no la vio venir. Gira su cabeza para ver que fue eso lo que lo hizo temblar un poco en sus adentros. Él casi y jadea del asombro. ¡Imposible!

Ichigo lo vio con terror…¡Por qué! ¡Por qué debía estar el papá de Rukia aquí en ese momento! Hoy si que le iba feo. Ese señor daba mucho miedo. Por pura inercia, Ichigo lo primer que hizo fue correr a toda velocidad pensado que lo iba a perder de vista mientras gritaba con espanto.

—¡Discúlpeme!—comentó Ichigo corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Por otro lado, Byakuya tan solo parpadeó.

* * *

><p>Rukia ya sentía el fin de sus días…¿iba a morir en ese lugar o solo sobreactuaba? Era raro…no estaba llorando a gritos como se esperaba. Solo se le salían las lagrimitas del susto. Por alguna razón pensaba que todo iba a salir bien…pero ojala que así fueses en ese mismo instante.<p>

La pelinegra ya no aguantaba más…si se soltaba Kon iba a soportar todo su peso y apenas podía lidiar con solo su brazo. Bajo su mirada al ver que tan alto estaba de su tumba. Ella lo meditó un poco al ver que no era tanta distancia; sin embargo, tal vez se podía lastimar o romper algo. Rukia cerró sus ojos muy fuerte mientras aflojaba su agarre. Era ahora o nunca…observó a Chappy con serenidad pensando que pudo tener un final mejor.

—¡Rukia!

La mencionada abrió repentinamente sus ojos violetas al máximo. ¡Esa voz…! ¡y los ladridos de Kon! ¡No podía ser él…! Sintió como alguien le agarraba su manita y la jaló con brusquedad; no le dolió pero sintió cierto temor. Elevó su cabeza para ver quien era su salvador y lo primero que vio fue un ceño muy fruncido de un niño de cabello colorido.

—¡Ichigo…!—expresó Rukia con alivio. Sabía que la iba a salvar. No dudo ni un poquito.

Mas el chico no estaba tan alegre que digamos. ¡Cómo podía estarlo! ¡Ella le pegó un porrazo en su lugar sensible y ahora ella casi se muere! ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza esa niña?

—¡Pudiste haber muerto, imbécil!—gritó Ichigo ya fuera de sus casillas. En verdad le enojaba tanto que ella actuara de esa forma tan infantil. No le importaba si era con una niña con la que estaba tratando. Todo esto le sacaba de quicio, ¡le molestaba que ella no pensara bien!

Rukia ensanchó sus ojos como si estuviera a punto de llorar mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Chappy. Ella aún era una niña pequeña de seis años. Ella aún no mide límites. Como iba a saber que todo iba ser muy peligroso. No solo ofendió a Ichigo por sus acciones sino que también él se las estaba devolviendo el doble de fuerte.

La pelinegra gruñó un poco mientras bajaba su cabeza:—¡Tú también eres un imbécil!—se desahogó y elevó su cabeza para poder verlo. Su mirada estaba lleno de enojo y de pequeñas lágrimas.

Ichigo frunció mucho más el ceño: — ¡Ah! No me digas…—dijo sarcásticamente—Si fuera un imbécil no hubiera estado colgando de la ventana por niñerías…—la observó para ver su reacción de estupefacción—¡O tal vez por gritarle a una vecina nueva sin que ella te hubiera hecho nada malo! Claro…si fuera un imbécil haría tales cosas…

Rukia bajó la mirada mientras sentía como su mandíbula temblaba. Simplemente no era justo… ¿Quién era él para que la juzgase de esa forma tan cruel?

Kon volteó hacia la puerta con cierto temor. Solo él se percataba que había un intruso escuchando todo detrás de la puerta con furor. Byakuya simplemente no le gustaba ese niño para nada. ¿Qué era él, qué se creía para hablarle así a la pequeña Rukia? No sabía lo que había ocurrido antes—ya que no vio el drama—pero era una gran falta de respeto lo que estaba viendo. Caminó un poco hacia el cuarto de Rukia para poner en su lugar a ese niño. Sin embargo, el pelinegro paró al oír a Rukia hablar y tragarse su orgullo.

—¡Eres imbécil por pensar eso de mí!—chilló Rukia aún con la mirada baja. Ichigo se asustó al igual que Byakuya. Esa reacción no se la esperaban—¡No pude evitar sentirme enojada al ver que esa niña nueva entrara a tu casa y yo nunca lo he hecho! ¡Nunca me invitaste!—abrazó a Chappy mucho más fuerte; parecía que quería sacarle el relleno.

Ichigo le tembló el ojo. ¿Eso era la raíz del problema?:—¡Solo por eso te enojaste! ¡Por no invitarte a mi casa antes!

Rukia tan solo asintió.

Ichigo se tranquilizó un poco:—¿Rukia…sentiste celos de Inoue?

La pelinegra no sabía aún que era eso de los "celos." Se daba una idea que era el enojo que sentía al verla tan cerca de Ichigo o de verla ahí de metida en su vida sin previo aviso tratando de tocar a su atesorado Chappy.

Rukia no tan segura de sí misma sobre que era los celos asiente de nuevo con la cabeza baja.

— ¿Por qué?—arqueó una ceja Ichigo.

La pelinegra alzó su cabeza mostrando pura nostalgia y lágrimas en sus ojos. Debía admitir que aceptaba esa verdad que estaba a punto de decir y le dolía al mismo tiempo al no darse cuenta antes: —Porque eres mi único amigo…—susurró sorprendiendo a Ichigo de gran manera. Byakuya desvió la mirada para ver al suelo. Sentía algo de aflicción por Rukia al saber que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad—aunque él le costara admitirlo.

—¿Qu…é?—respondió Ichigo

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar:—Me sentí "celosa" al verte cerca de ella y que tú nunca me hubieres dicho nada…es por eso que…—empezó a llorar de nuevo—¡actué de esa manera…! ¡Pensé que me habías cambiado!—sollozó Rukia limpiándose en Chappy.—¡Perdóname!

Ichigo se sintió algo culpable al escuchar la verdad de los hechos de Rukia. Como ya había dicho antes…aun era una niña. Aunque estuviese loca era su amiga.

El chico sonrió mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza:—Tonta…¿Quién te ha dicho que te iba a cambiar por Inoue…?

Rukia cesó de llorar y observó con asombro a Ichigo. ¿Qué estaba escuchando? ¿Ya no estaba enojado con ella?

—¿No…?—murmuró Rukia con timidez

Éste negó con la cabeza:—¿Por qué debería?—sonrió entre dientes—Aún te considero mi amiga…

Byakuya sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Tal vez ese niño no era tan malo después de todo. Aún lo consideraba un mocoso, pero eso tal vez se pueda cambiar durante el pasar del tiempo. Sin querer saber nada más Byakuya se alejó sin dejar pistas de ser testigo de la calamidad.

Rukia abrió la boca con estupefacción. ¡Sí tenía razón! ¡No estaba enojado con ella!

—¡Ichigo!—Ésta se abalanza al chico dándole un gran abrazo de oso—¡Gracias!

El mencionado tan solo frunció el ceño con cierto sonrojo:—Si…de nada…—arrugó su cara. No muy le gustaban los abrazos, en especial los de una niña.—¡Pero aún tienes que disculparte con Inoue!

Rukia se separó bruscamente de Ichigo, como si tuviera lepra.

—¡Eh! ¡Por qué!—alegó Rukia

Éste gruñó un poco. ¿Pregunta lo evidente…?:—¡Fuiste muy grosera con ella! ¡Se merece una disculpa!

—¡Pero!—habló rápido Rukia pensando en una escusa—¡Estoy castigada…!—¡Wow! Por poco y se le va la media mentira—¡No puedo salir de aquí y pedir disculpas…!

Ichigo suspiró en sus adentros. Eso era un pequeño problema. Debía admitir que le agradaba Orihime como también le agradaba Rukia. Sin embargo, esas dos aún no se podían llevar bien por ese embrollo que se provocó hace días. Él estaba segura que si todo el problema se solucionaba las dos se llevarían bien. Disculparse era lo correcto pero él mismo sabía que ella no quería hacerlo y su "castigo" no ayudaba mucho en arreglar las cosas. En ese momento, Ichigo observó a Chappy detenidamente, a tal acto Rukia abrazó más fuerte de su conejito, y luego volteó a ver a Kon, quien este solo baja las orejas al notar que es observado…esto le daba mala espina. De repente, a Ichigo se le ocurrió una idea.

—Rukia…—llamó con una sonrisa en sus labios—¿Sabes escribir…?

Ésta frunció su rostro con disgusto. ¿La creía ignorante de algo tan sencillo como eso?:—¡Por supuesto que sí!—No le gustaba a donde iba todo esto…

Ichigo tenía un plan…

* * *

><p>Orihime estaba sentada en la grama suspirando profundamente. No había visto a Ichigo desde aquel día de ese drama tan inesperado de esa niña pelinegra llamada Rukia. No sabía que pensar sobre ello. Se sentía algo mal por esa niña…y era obvio que la castigaron pero no debía culparla, estaba molesta por algo…o con alguien. Orihime suspiró de nuevo…tenía una leve sensación que ese "alguien" era ella.<p>

De repente, Orihime observó un perrito de pelaje amarillo con manchas cafés dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sin embargo, ese can tenía una nota y un conejito de peluche, que le resultaba muy familiar, amarrados en su correa.

—¡Oh!—gritó Orihime agarrándolo y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Kon, por sui parte, sentía algo de placer al estar pegado en el pecho de la chica.—¿Te perdiste amiguito?—preguntó Orihime desatando y el conejito de peluche se cayó. Ella lo leyó y no podía creer lo que leía…

—"_Querida Inoue Orihime: Soy yo…Rukia, la niña de aquella vez que viste enojada con todo el mundo y que lastime a Ichigo. Mi comportamiento no fue bueno y por eso estoy castigada. Se que esto debería decirlo en frente tuyo pero—_estaba dibujado un Chappy—_…y…bueno…yo lo…siento...de…corazón, sí…de corazón._—Rukia dejó un gran espacio entre esas líneas—_ ¿Me perdonas? Espero que seamos amigas…¡claro si me perdonas…!_

Orihime sonrió un poco al leer la carta. Era muy dulce de su parte en pedir disculpas de una manera…muy rara a su parecer. No obstante, la carta no terminaba ahí:—_"PS: ¿Querías acariciar a Chappy, no? Pues…aquí te lo presto…¡PERO ME LO DEVUELVES, EH! "_

Orihime solo dio una risita.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que tal les parecio? Lo se...aburrido y sin sentido XD pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo en este capitulo, ya que mi cerebro esta seco pueda ser que no estuviera bueno! creo que ya estoy diciendo tonterias XDDD<strong>

**Comente! me hacen feliz si lo hacen :D**

**Se me cuidan! y ah! antes de que se me olvide...El proximo capitulo, Ichigo, Rukia y todos los personajes que esten, creceran-un poco-! (habran nuevos) asi que no se lo pierdan!**

**¿Cuando actualizare? Ni idea...**


	6. Confusión

**¡Yo soy valiente! No me escondo de cualquier ataque o tomates que me lanzen por la tardanza xDDD. Lo sé...actualize esta vez muy tarde...pero entiendan que la vida no es fácil (y en especial si estas en tu último año de cole y tratando de ingresar a la U) Pero en fin...aquí está este capítulo :D**

**Otra vez...no puedo responder reviews D: **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece **

* * *

><p><strong>You are important<strong>

**Capítulo 6: Confusión **

—¡Muy bien niños! El día de hoy iniciaremos en escribir su diario semanal, así que saquen sus cuadernos y empiecen a escribir—decía animadamente la maestra Rangiku mientras juntaba sus manos y les daba una tierna sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos hombres de su clase empezaron hacer pucheros por ese trabajo tan aburrido.

—¡Eso es para niñas!—gritó un pequeño Hitsugaya desde su escritorio.

Matsumoto sintió rigidez en todo su cuerpo mientras le hacia mala cara a ese niño. A decir verdad, Hitsugaya era un alumno un poco complicado de tratar, y a veces—para no decir la mayoría—la sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¡No digas eso!—dijo mientras movía la mano—Si dices cosas que pueden ofender a la gente no crecerás…

El peli blanco tan solo rió en forma sarcástica: —No te creo…yo seré alto como mi padre.

_Qué egocéntrico…_

Mientras ellos se peleaban Ichigo dio un leve suspiró tratando que saliera toda amargura que sentía ese momento al oír que ese par de tarados se peleaban por cosas sin sentido. Por lo menos Ichigo fue obediente en sacar su cuaderno y ponerse a escribir. Le daba igual si era una actividad para niñas o no, simplemente quería sus puntos en esa clase de Lenguaje.

Ichigo bajó la mirada y pensó que sí escribía sobre sus secretos o cosas parecidas la maestra Matsumoto los podría leer o burlarse o ambas simultáneamente. El chico cerró los ojos después de suspirar. No podía arriesgarse en escribir algo vergonzoso. Era muy peligroso tener un diario tan al público victima de ojos curiosos y ansiosos de leer el contenido de su diario. Ichigo suspiró de nuevo mientras escribía lentamente y entendiblemente:

—_Querido Diario:_

_Hoy es el primer día que empiezo escribir y no estoy seguro que poner. Esta bien…contaré lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Observo a la maestra Matsumoto levantando falsas profecías hacia Toshiro, el niño que tiene esperanza de crecer sin ni siquiera tomar leche (que Dios tenga misericordia), está Chad, mi mejor amigo de pocas palabras pero de muchas acciones buenas, el ruidoso de Keigo que no me deja hacer la letra bonita por estar gritando tratando de imitar a Kon cuando tiene frío y no lo dejan entrar a su casa. Y…_

Ichigo paró en seco al oír un bramido lleno de horror. Alzó su cabeza con sus ojos bien enfocados hacia adelante donde estaba el relajo. Era el niño de cabello y cara en forma de piña… ¿y ahora qué le pasará?

—¡Te dije que no! ¡Qué nunca lo tocaras!—gritó Renji sosteniendo sus lentes de sol.

Dio un pequeño quejido:—¡Buu…! Pero si yo sólo quiero verlos por un momento—levantó sus brazos tratando de alcanzarlo.

Renji reaccionó de mala manera que se hizo para atrás y alejó sus brazos de la pequeña:—¡Qué no Rukia!

Ichigo frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rukia…¿Quién diría que esa niña saldría cerebrito? A penas tiene 8 años y ya estaba adelantada dos años, y para colmo de males, estaba en su clase. No le disgustaba en absoluto, pero tenerla todos los días a veces aburre, en especial si se comportaba tan terca—ya tenía suficiente con sus hermanas—y se les hacía de brabucona. Las riñas entre la maestra Matsumoto y Hitsugaya las toleraba, los gritos de animales salvaje de Keigo aún los aguataba, escuchar a una niña ser tan odiosa e insoportable lo hacia que se pasara de la raya.

—¡Oeee…!—llamó la atención Ichigo haciendo que ambos niños se voltearan—No deberías estar molestando tanto a Renji, Rukia.

Ésta tan solo parpadea. Todo esto lo ve como algo normal:—¿Por qué?

Ichigo sonrió:—¡Oh vamos! Si Renji te quitara a Chappy…

En ese momento Ichigo sintió que un cuaderno le borró la sonrisa en su rostro reemplazándolo por una mueca de dolor. El chico de pelos naranjas la observó con enfado mientras que Renji los observaba atónico y Rukia estaba levemente sonrojada con su ceño fruncido aún con su brazo elevado dando evidencia que ella fue la culpable del hecho criminal.

—¡N…No sé de que hablas…!—se lavó las manos Rukia saliendo de esa situación tan incomoda.

Ichigo lo sabía y tan solo la chantajeaba por malo. Desde que entró a la escuela junto con Ichigo y que descubrieron que ella era niña genio decidió no volver a jugar con sus peluches nunca más. ¡Ohh no! Quería ser niña grande y las niñas grandes ya no juegan con muñecos. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que aún no ame a Chappy. Lo quería pero a escondidas. Sólo dormía con él en las noches y jugaba el fin de semana junto con Kon y las hermanas de Ichigo, de ahí Rukia no sabe quién o qué es Chappy.

Después de las miradas matadoras entre Ichigo y Rukia se escuchó una risita haciendo que esos dos y un Renji en trance voltearan a ver:

—¡Jajaja!¡Ustedes son tan graciosos y tan obvios! —declaró Tatsuki aún riéndose

Orihime, quien estaba a la par de ella, la mira con confusión:—¿Qué quieres decir Tatsuki-chan?

Ichigo levantó una ceja, Renji frunció el ceño ya que no le gustaba que se burlen de él y Rukia escuchaba atenta lo que Tatsuki iba a decir.

—Como dice mi mamá:—Tatsuki observa a Renji, Ichigo y a Rukia, en especial a la última—_¡La niña que molesta al niño es porque le gusta…!_

Ambos niños, ante tal verdad—para ellos—, giraron sus cabezas lentamente estando atónitos hacia Rukia; mientras, la pelinegra estaba muda. Sentía como los colores se le subían hacia la cara, mas ella trataba de estar estoica evitando cualquier emoción evidente que se pudiera estar reflejando en su rostro.

—¡Qu…é dices…!—perdió la cordura al percatarse que el color carmesí en su rostro era notable ya que todos sus compañeros voltearon para escuchar su conversación. ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora era el centro de atención!—¡A mí no me gusta Ichigo!—frunció el ceño y sus labios.

Tatsuki sonrió al ver la cara de desconcertado del mencionado mientras que Orihime daba un suspiró, fue un alivio:—Yo no me refería a Ichigo…—dijo señalando a Renji.

—¡QUÉ!—dijeron al mismo tiempo Renji y Rukia. La niña ensanchó sus ojos al máximo mientras que Renji apretaba tan fuerte sus lentes de sol que no se daba cuenta que los mataba. De repente, él se percató que él mismo había roto su preciado tesoro y exclamó frustrado fuertemente:—¡Oh por favor!

Ichigo estaba algo confundido por todo lo ocurrido. Primero: era la primera vez que veía a Rukia sonrojarse ya que ella jamás en la vida lo había hecho. Segundo: ¿Le gustaba Renji? Imposible…Rukia ha sido criada a imagen viva de Byakuya; fría hacia sus sentimientos. Además, si se iba a buscar un hombre debía ser alguien mejor, ¿no? —por caprichuda que es—, ¿verdad?

—¡Las niñas dan asco!—gritó un niño singular hacia los demás.

—¡Qué dijiste!—bramó esta vez Tatsuki ante el comentario machista.

Orihime se asustó y se escondió detrás de Tatsuki:—Tran…tranquila…

Todos los de la clase voltearon a ver a Hitsugaya, quien tenía los brazos cruzados y algo maleado. A esa edad los niños se desagradan de las niñas y viceversa, así que no era de sorprenderse que se trataran como perros y gatos.

—¡Y dan miedo!—tembló Keigo

En eso Mizuiro le sonríe mientras juega con un celular de juguete:—Sólo tu hermana Mizuho da miedo…

El tipo castaño se crispó: — ¡No digas su nombre! ¡La invocarás!

En una esquina, tan solo Ishida y Sado niegan con la cabeza. De verdad eran unos tontos.

—¡Nosotras no damos miedo!—gritó Tatsuki causando terror en Keigo

Hitsugaya apuntó con su dedo:—¡Ves lo que haces! ¡Condenada!

Matsumoto no podía dejar que su clase empezara hacer relajo.¡ Le descontarían su sueldo y ya no podría beber sake los fines de semana!

—¡No digas tonterías!—le golpeó la cabeza al peli blanco haciendo que éste chillara—¡Los hombres se creen regalos caídos del cielo ¡pero no lo son!—elevó su mano empuñada con una mirada perdida en el horizonte, sus labios levemente fruncidos y sus cejas expresando melancolía; estaba reviviendo un momento con su antiguo amor, Gin.

Hitsugaya levantó una ceja. Aún consideraba su maestra como loca.

—¡Bueno, bueno!—dijo Matsumoto aplaudiendo saliendo del trance de unos minutos—¡Volvamos a la clase! ¡Siguán escribiendo sus diarios y…!—no pudo continuar porque la interrumpieron

—¡Profesora Matsumoto!—levantó la mano Renji

—¿Sí?

El chico volteó para todos lados:—¿Dónde están Ichigo y Rukia?

Rangiku se le dilataron los ojos. Sintió como la adrenalina recorría por sus venas al ver que dos de sus alumnos se habían perdido. Hoy sí…tendrá un gran memo.

— ¡Se escaparon….!

* * *

><p>—¡Ichigo…!—gritó Rukia dentro del pasillo detrás de él.—¡Espera! ¡Aún no es hora del receso!<p>

La razón por qué Ichigo se fue era que ya no aguantaba las criticas y niñeras de los demás. A él no le importaba si las niñas son monstruos o que…ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Además…solo son personas igual que los niños. ¡Punto y final!

El chico gruñó un poco. ¿Por qué Rukia debía seguirlo?:— ¡Lo sé!

¡Qué seca su respuesta! Rukia se indignó un poco por su indiferencia pero se aguantó para no decirle nada.

—¿Entonces por qué te vas…?

Ichigo seguía caminando: —Porque no me interesa de lo que hablan…—paró en seco y giró su cabeza. Le había entrado la duda—¿y tú por qué me sigues?

Rukia frunció su ceño mientras se acercaba más hacia él. La diferencia de estatura era muy notable que parecía que Ichigo tenía más de 10 años y Rukia no muy parecía de 8:—¡No me gusta estar sola!

Ichigo parpadeó confundido. ¿Había escuchado bien? :—Pero sino estas sola…—sonrió torcidamente. A pesar que Rukia era una cerebrito aún no se llevaba muy bien con los de su clase-con la mayoría-, a veces Ichigo la encontraba triste porque las otras niñas no querían que ella estuviese cerca-por ser envidiosas-y además Rukia aún tenia la mentalidad de una niña pequeña. Solo por eso no llegaba a tener amigos-y eso le frustraba-. Por eso Ichigo siempre la invitaba a que se juntara con su grupo. No eran muchos…pero confiables. —Ahí está Inoue, Tatsuki…

—¡Pero Arisawa-san está gritando mucho y Inoue parece estatua ya que no habla porque le asusta como actúa Arisawa-san…!—interrumpió a Ichigo y le hizo una carita triste.

El chico frunció el ceño:—¿Ishida y Chad?

—En una esquina sin hablarle a nadie…

—¿Mizuiro, Keigo…?

—Keigo está convulsionando y Mizuiro está ocupado con su juguete…

Ichigo cruzó sus brazos mientras emitía un "hmmm" en su garganta:—¿Renji…?

— ¡Él no! —cerró sus ojitos fuertemente.

Ichigo se sorprendió grandemente:—¿Por qué no?

Rukia se volteó cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo su cara. Se indignaba al recordar todo lo sucedido: —Porque no quiso prestarme sus lentes de sol.

El chico trató de tragarse su carcajada:—¿Sólo por eso?—Estaba muy claro que Rukia aún era una niña. Pero le gustaba su actitud de infantil frustrada.

–¡Sí…! ¡Yo sólo los quería ver…!—hizo berrinche—¡Pero él no me dejó!

Ichigo sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Niñas…para él les hacia feliz la vida.

—¡Por eso ya no me gusta!—bramó Rukia con furia. Unos segundos después Rukia se percató de lo dicho que se tapó la boca con sus manos como si eso fuera a remediar lo dicho.

El chico casi cae al piso por la confesión. ¡Qué había dicho…! ¡Lo sospechaba…! ¡Sabía que Rukia sentía algo por Renji! ¡La duda ahora es por qué se sorprende tanto!

—¡CÓMO!—gritó Ichigo estupefacto. Aún no se lo creía—¿Te gusta Renji…?

Rukia con sus ojos violetas muy abiertos y aún con sus manitas tapando su boca murmura:—Gustaba…

Ichigo sintió muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. Alivio, enojo, alegría, tensión y frustración al no saber que le pasaba. Era la primera vez que las experimentaba al mismo tiempo. La pregunta era: ¿de verdad estaba celoso de Renji? ¡Imposible! Renji es su amigo. Además, que le importaba quien le gustaba Rukia, tan solo es Rukia…una niña la cual era su vecina, amiga desde hace años por la cual siempre cuidaba—aunque le sacara de quicio—, y que no sentía nada especial hacia ella. Entonces…¡Por qué estaba tan confundido si sabía esas verdades! A veces la odiaba, otras la quería. ¡Qué rayos!

—¿Y qué te gusta de él…?—dijo Ichigo aún hablando en presente—¡Tan sólo es Renji! ¡No es la gran cosa…!

Rukia frunció el ceño aún con sus manitas en su boca:—Gustaba…—repitió con frustración. ¿Acaso no le escuchó a la primera? —Pues…—cambió drásticamente su rostro arrugado a uno penoso. Rubor en sus mejillas se hicieron notar ante los ojos crispados de Ichigo—Él es…lindo—cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Ichigo, si no tuviera las fuerzas de macho, se hubiera ido de boca al escucharla. Eso le recordó aquella vez que dijo que Orihime era linda. ¿Fue por eso que Rukia actúa de esa manera tan devastadora contra él e Inoue? ¿Rukia sintió celos…? Si así fue, entonces Ichigo sentía lo mismo en ese mismo momento. ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ichigo reconoció que estaba celoso? ¡De Renji!

—¡NO!—gritó Ichigo jalándose los cabellos con fuerza y salir corriendo olvidándose de Rukia por completo.

La pelinegra jadeó y dio un pequeño brinquito al observar que su amigo se iba como lunático:—¡Ichigo! ¿Qué ocurre…?

Él tan solo corría. No le importaba hacia donde, pero solo quería correr y que lo dejaran tranquilo. Todo esto era muy raro. Pensó que tenía algún sentimiento hacia Orihime, por ser bonita y tener una personalidad linda. Pero…¿ahora qué…? No era normal que cambiase de idea así. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? En eso recordó el dicho de Tatsuki: "_¡La niña que molesta al niño es porque le gusta…!" _

¿Él no molestaba tanto a Rukia, o sí…?

* * *

><p>Minutos después Ichigo estaba en el campo de football pateando unas cuantas pelotas que estaban a la par de él. Las pateaba con furia y al azar para liberar la confusión que traía consigo. No sabía lo que le pasaba. ¿Y si tenía una enfermedad rara que mata lentamente? ¿O si llegaron los ovnis y le lavaron el cerebro? Hmmm…puede ser.<p>

Ichigo seguía pateando las pelotas sin percatarse que había entrado al campo una pequeña pelinegra junto con la maestra Matsumoto.

—¡Ahí está!—señaló Rukia feliz al ver que ahí estaba su amigo. Pero…al parecer no ha dado cuenta de su presencia.

Rangiku estaba furiosa con ese niño. Si este chico no se cuida ahora podía convertirse en rebelde, pandillero o cosas peores que eso. ¡ Hijo de bandolero, por culpa de él por poco y le descuentan!

Matsumoto se fue acercando hacia el con los puños cerrados y paso firme. Rukia, temerosa, la seguía con el miedo de tan solo pensar que le podían hacer a su amiguito. Mas sin embargo, Ichigo aún no se daba cuenta que ellas estaban dentro del área. Estaba tan metido en su mundo que siguió pateando las pelotas aleatoriamente, y con fuerza. Eso enojó más a Matsumoto

La maestra se estaba acercando a Ichigo:—¡Kurosaki Ichigo…! ¡Usted…!—la silenció una pelota en su cara.

Al escuchar un estruendo caer Ichigo reaccionó de inmediato. Se tensó por completo y estaba mudo al ver que había golpeado a la profesora. ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes?

Rukia, aterrada, se agachó para examinar a su pobre maestra. Lo que vio no le agradó para nada.

—¡Se murió!—gritó de horror la pelinegra. Ese comentario no ayudaba en nada al chico de mala agüero, Ichigo.

Él sin saber que hacer se acercó tumbándose de rodillas y ya casi llorando. ¡Había matado a su maestra! Alegría para Histugaya…¡pero no para él!

—¡Qué hago…!—observó a Rukia con desesperación.

¡La pelinegra que iba a saber! Era una cerebrito, no hacia milagros. Rukia estaba a punto de hablar cuando se percató que la maestra Matsumoto empezó a reaccionar. ¡Oh no! ¡Cuándo se de cuenta de lo que de verdad ocurrió Ichigo se metería en problemas!—¡CORRE!—le aconsejó Rukia a Ichigo.

Él tan solo asintió y salió corriendo con todas las fuerzas que poseía. El día de hoy fue muy raro para Ichigo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Si...salió Renji! (fue evidente, no XD ) ahora la pregunta es...¿que le pasara a Ichigo ahora que esta confundido por tanto sentimiento que tiene? No lo se...esperen al próximo para averiguarlo xDD<strong>

**Ps: Pobre Matsumoto XD **

**Se me cuidan! y espero poder actualizar mas seguido TT_TT, y acepto cualquier critica, sea buena o mala, ambas seran constructivas para mí. **

**Nos vemos :D **


	7. Cuidando

**Ufff...no hay mucho que decir, solo que actualize temprano esta vez :D **

**Ichiruki117: **Gracias por tus animos :D disfruta este capitulo

**rouga18: **jaja! espero que no me haya tardado demasiado XD que tengas buena lectura :D

**Basi:** xDDD bueno...exagerar no es malo, hace emocionante la vida XDD y bueno, los sentimientos son muy variados como habras notado, pero son niños aun XD aun no saben lo que quieren...por eso andan tan confundidos xD e Ichigo sufrira, mejor no hago spoiler XD gracias por comentar :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><strong>You are important <strong>

**Capítulo 7: Cuidando **

Rukia suspiró como centésima con cabizbaja observando las hormigas caminar en el suelo. La campana de salida sonó como hace una hora y ya ningún ser estaba en la escuela. Solamente estaba ella, afuera sin compañía, soportando una ligera brisa que hizo que se le diera escalofríos. A estas alturas la pelinegra se preguntaba de qué por qué no la han venido a traer.

De repente, escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, y por inercia, la pelinegra gritó su cabeza hacia el sonido.

—¿Rukia…? ¡Qué haces aquí a estas horas!

La chica abrió grandemente sus ojos violetas. La pregunta es: ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Lo primero que notó fue esos lentes de sol supuestamente arreglados al estar con cinta adhesiva en el lugar en donde se rompieron.

—¡Renji!—expresó Rukia con asombro. Se sentía algo nerviosa ya que no se lo esperaba encontrárselo.

El mencionado al percatarse que ella ya no dijo nada más, frunció el ceño. Se acercó un poco más hacia ella estando pocos centímetros:—¿No te han venido a traer, no?

Rukia parpadeó un poco antes de reaccionar y decir:—No…—pausó y desvió la mirada. Se dio cuenta que él no llevaba su uniforme escolar—¿Y tú?

Renji la observó por un momento. Estaba algo rara y distante. Tal vez porque estaba preocupada o aburrida de esperar.

—Yo vivo cerca del colegio…solo caminaba hacia la tienda y…te encontré—sonrió tratando que su sonrisa fuera contagiosa para Rukia. Ésta tan solo lo miraba desconcertada para luego solo darle una pequeña sonrisa, casi visible.

El peli rojo trató de decirle algo más pero lo interrumpieron. Un carro se estacionó enfrente de ellos dándole brillo a los ojos de Rukia. ¡Por fin! ¡Vinieron por ella! Sintió tanta alegría al ver ese auto, hasta se sintió que la abandonaron. Más sin embargo, esa alegría se fue apagando al darse cuenta que ese no era su carro. No…era de alguien más.

Tras unos segundos más tarde, la ventana del piloto del auto rojo se abrió causándole sorpresa a Rukia. ¡Ella conocía esa persona!

—¡Se…señora Kurosaki!—expresó con asombro Rukia

Masaki le sonrió dulcemente. Fue una gran suerte encontrarla aún en la entrada del colegio. Mientras, Renji estaba desubicado, ¿dijo Kurosaki? ¿Ella era la mamá de Ichigo?

—Hola nena…—dijo suavemente Masaki—, me alegro que estés bien.

Rukia reaccionó y jadeó un poco mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Dio una pequeña reverencia y bajo la mirada. La señora Kurosaki es una de las personas más dulces y buenas que haya conocido la pelinegra.

—Graci…as por su consideración…—habló Rukia tímidamente.

Masaki sonrió:—¡Oh…! Pareces que no estás sola… —observó a Renji.

Éste reaccionó y dio una reverencia:—Mi nombre es Abarai Renji…señora...mucho gusto.

Pero lo que Rukia y Renji no notaron es que dentro del auto estaba Ichigo junto con Kon, quien había crecido consideradamente como un perro adulto, observándolos detenidamente. Ichigo estaba pegado al vidrio arrugando su cara y frunciendo sus labios de forma exasperada. Ahí estaba él…Renji…

—El placer es todo mío…—comentó Masaki—; Rukia, el día de hoy yo te llevare, ¿estás listas?

—¡Ah! —Parpadeó la pelinegra—¡Sí claro!—Masaki sonrió mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta de atrás causando un jadeó por parte de Ichigo. ¿Acaso se iba ir atrás? ¿Con él…?—¡Adiós Renji!

Rukia se encaminó hacia la puerta mientras se despedía del mencionado. Él tan solo movió la mano en forma de decir "adiós" y se fue sin pena de que Rukia estuviera más tiempo sola y en espera. Pero aun así se preguntaba que tipo de conexión tenía Rukia con la familia Kurosaki.

Luego que Rukia entró se asustó un poco al ver a Ichigo en el otro asiento con el ceño fruncido abrazando—y aplastándolo a la vez— a Kon de forma protectora mientras que el perro tan solo movía la cola.

—¡Ichigo! ¡Kon!—cerró la puerta—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Rukia…—habló rápidamente Masaki al conducir simultáneamente—, tu mami me llamó diciendo que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que ellos vuelvan.

La pequeña jadeó un poco. ¿Volver? ¿De dónde? ¿Por qué no le avisaron antes? : —¿Qué…? ¿Ha…dónde fueron?

Ichigo observó el cambio drástico en Rukia. Se veía preocupada y triste a la vez. Eso hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Tuvieron que ir a un mandado…—la vio por el retrovisor—, descuida…volverán pronto.

—Oh...sí—respondió Rukia cortantemente.

Rukia suspiró profundamente. ¿Acaso la creían tonta? Sus padres no dejarían que se fuera a la casa de Ichigo así nada más—en especial Byakuya—, ¿por qué deberían hacerlo ahora solo por un mandado? Ellos no son así. Debió ser un mandado muy "urgente" para que los dos fueran. Además, la hubieran llevado con ella, la hubieran sacado antes del colegio para que no estuviese sola y Kon no estuviera aquí. Rukia desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana. Sea lo que sea, solo esperaba que ambos estuviesen bien…

Ichigo veía a Rukia con suma preocupación. Él mismo sabía que ella sospechaba lo que estaba pasando—la conocía—, y eso lo angustiaba de igual manera. Él sabía lo que había ocurrido con los padres de Rukia, y era mejor que ella no se enterara de nada, le afectaría de gran manera si supiera. Simplemente no quería eso. Aún no podía creer que ellos hayan tenido un accidente de transito cuando iban de camino a recoger a Rukia. No era algo que preocuparse—ya que no hubo muertos—, pero si hubo muchas heridas en ambos y los responsables al ver la gravedad del asunto escaparon sin dejar rastro. Ichigo cerró su puño con fuerza. A toda costa no debía que Rukia se enterara de todo esto. Además; si alguna razón se enterara, ella no podría ir al hospital ya que es una niña aún. Solo mayores de 12 años pueden entrar a emergencias para no contagiarse de un virus o algo mortal que sus cuerpos no pudieran soportar. Pero la pregunta es… ¿cómo podrá guardar semejante secreto? Estaba por seguro que esos dos no saldrían hoy…

—Pss…Rukia—trató de llamarla la atención Ichigo. Ésta voltea rápidamente—¿Sabes por qué me llamaron en la hora de recreo?

Ella tan sólo niega con la cabeza.

Ichigo sonrió tratando que ella sonriera con él. Solo quería hacerla feliz por un momento y que se dejara de preocupar:—Porque la maestra Matsumoto me atrapó en sus garras…—dio una risa maquiavélica.

—¿Ah…?—jadeó Rukia con una sonrisa torcida ante la indirecta de Ichigo.

—¡Sí…! ¡Después de lo que ocurrió ayer ella estaba muy furiosa conmigo! ¡Hizo que escribiera en la pizarra los valores morales del mundo que faltan en mi vida!—frunció el ceño—; aceptaba ese castigo o bien podía darle una botella de sake a cambio de su total silencio…—Rukia rió a lo bajito tratando de no dar una carcajada. Al verla, Ichigo se le acercó para susurrarle al oído—Conste que mi mamá no sabe nada de esto…—le guiñó el ojo.

—¿Qué no sé, Ichigo?—preguntó Masaki viendo al retrovisor.

—¡Nada!—Ichigo trató de dar la sonrisa mas inocente y tierna de toda su vida. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo sentir es que Kon se le tirara encima; soportando todo el peso de ese perro grande y gordo. Rukia ya no aguantó más y rió a todo volumen al ver la tortura de Ichigo y que después Kon me empieza a lamer la cara, cosa que Ichigo odiaba,—¡KON!

* * *

><p>Han pasado 3 días después de lo ocurrido y Rukia no ha sido la misma. Los padres de Ichigo habían traído su ropa, sus cosas, y hasta Chappy pero parecía que nada podía animarla. A estas alturas ella ya debe sospechar mucho de que ellos ocultan algo.<p>

— ¡Buenos días familia…!—gritó Isshin dando saltos de conejo.

Todos estaban desayunando en la mesa un día sábado. No había clases, no había tareas, no había nada de nada…

—Buenos días…—dijeron todos unísono

Isshin los observó. Nada había cambiado, bueno casi nada. Sus hijas comiendo y Masaki haciendo maravillas al alimentarlas al mismo tiempo—vaya que si usaba sus dos brazos—, Ichigo comiendo con su ceño fruncido—¿era su imaginación, o su hijo siempre hacia caras cuándo él estaba cerca?—y ahora con su "nuevo" perro guardián alias Kon con su tercera hija, Rukia.

—¡Oh…!—gritó Isshin tratando de abalanzársele a Ichigo—¡Buenos días, primogénito!

Él tan sólo suspiró profundamente mientras se preparaba para el ataque. Al tener cerca a Isshin le lanzaría un poco de cereal con leche en los ojos ara que dejara de molestarlo tan temprano. Justo cuando su némesis estaba a milímetros de apapacharlo, Ichigo lo roció con su mezcolanza.

—Hola viejo…—dijo Ichigo de lo más normal. Isshin cayó al suelo bruscamente.

Masaki tan sólo sonrió. Esos dos tenían una relación padre-hijo muy extraña. Bueno…así eran los hombres.

De repente, la cabeza del hogar Kurosaki revivió espontáneamente y dirigió su mirada hacia sus pequeñas.

—¡Y cómo están mis princesas!—dijo observando a las bebés de 2 años de edad.

Yuzu, la castaña, levantó sus brazos:—¡Papi! —Isshin la cargó con tanto orgullo que se quitó la camisa enseñando sus músculos.

—¡Hija…! ¡La pequeña Yuzu!—la alzó lo más que pudo. Observó a Karin con una sonrisota—¡Y Karin…!—La pelinegra saltó desde su asiento y se le abalanzó hacia su musculoso padre—¡Joh…! ¡Me adoran!

Ichigo tenía la boca abierta. Andaba estupefacto. ¡Por qué Dios! ¡Por qué tiene un padre como él! ¡No le pudiste dar uno "normal"! Rukia no lo podía creer, esa familia era lo contrario a la suya y eso le abrumaba un poco. Masaki tan sólo reía, le parecía tierno como actuaba su esposo.

De repente, Isshin deja a sus hijas al suelo para dirigirse a su amada esposa. Sus ojos estaban iluminados, vivos, como un fuego dentro de ellos. Se arrodilla ante ella y le toma de su delicada mano y besa sus nudillos.

—Masaki…—dijo Isshin con pasión—Buenos días…

La mencionada solo sonrió un cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Sexy, sin camisa y peludo del pecho. ¡Ohh sí…! ¡Qué hombre más ardiente para Masaki!

Desvió la mirada para dirigirla a la pelinegra sentada a la par de Ichigo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

—¡Tercera hija!—gritó Isshin acercándose a Rukia con alegría.

Ésta, nerviosa por lo que ve—un hombre que trata de llamar MUCHO la atención, lo cual no está acostumbrada—; respetuosamente da una reverencia tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él.—Bue…buenos días...Señor Kurosaki.

—¡Oh por favor!—bufó Isshin moviendo su mano en forma despreocupada—¡Dime "papá"!

Rukia se asombró a tal atrevimiento:—¡No puedo hacer eso, Señor Kurosaki, ya que usted no fue, no es, y nunca será mi padre…!—dijo con orgullo. Eso sonó como sí Byakuya le había enseñado eso.

Isshin estaba en shock. Nunca lo habían rechazado así, ¡y menos una pequeña!, lo mató en ese momento, le bajó la moral de una forma tan directa para ser una niña. Y ahí se quedó, tieso y haciendo una mueca de asombro como una gárgola de Notre Dame.

Ichigo se rió maquiavélicamente. Eso le debió doler… ¡bien por Rukia!

Luego de un momento, Rukia empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Era mucho pedir si lo decía, pero aún así se iba atrever porque, a estas alturas, estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Emmm…—dijo Rukia tratando de llamar la atención tímidamente— ¿Puedo…preguntar algo?

Isshin, recuperándose del golpe verbal, la vio atentamente al igual que Masaki. Ichigo parpadeó y la observó detenidamente, notó que le costaba hablar y eso lo agitó un poco.

Rukia sintió que en ese momento debía desatar un nudo que se había formado en su garganta. A pesar que había vivido por tres días en la casa de Ichigo aún no tenía la suficiente confianza para hablar libremente:—¿Saben…—comenzó a decir nerviosa, mas siguió—…algo de mis padres?

Isshin se alarmó en ese momento. No le habían dicho nada sobre ese tema. ¡Y cómo hacerlo! Si él mismo estaba atendiéndolos. Cada día se recuperaban de sus heridas, pero era muy pronto para que volvieran a su vida normal. Los primeros días fueron de lo peor; recordó que había mucha sangre derramada en ellos, que sus manos y ropa estaban salpicadas de ese líquido carmesí. Por lo menos eso ya había pasado. Mas sin embargo, ellos no querían que Rukia los viera en ese estado—más Hisana no lo deseaba—; pero aun así Rukia se iba a preocupar…y preguntaría por ellos y… ¡qué debía hacer!

—¡Yo no sé nada!—gritó Isshin llevándose a las gemelas y salió corriendo. Ese tipo se lavó las manos dejando a Masaki y a Ichigo en esta situación.

—Oh…—contestó Rukia sin tratar de ocultar su desilusión. Bajó su cabeza y jugó con su desayuno.

Masaki siguió a Isshin sin importarle dejar solos a Ichigo y a Rukia en la mesa.

Ichigo dudó un poco. ¿Debía decirle? Sí lo hacía, Rukia ya no tendría esa cara fea de tristeza y todos felices. Pero…sus papás le dijeron que no lo debía hacer, que era confidencial. ¡Y ahora qué!

En eso, Rukia observó la inquietud de Ichigo reflejada en su rostro. Suspiró mientras dijo:—¿Tú sabes algo, no?

Ichigo quedó en trance por un momento. ¿Por qué debía ser tan evidente? Bueno…ella ya se dio cuenta y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—"_Anunciad con cien lenguas el mensaje agradable; pero dejad que las malas noticias se revelen por sí solas."_

—¿Qué?—dijo confundida Rukia.

Ichigo la observó serio:—William Shakespeare dijo esa frase una vez…— desvió la mirada. Por su estupidez le pasaba este tipo de cosas—Yo sí se que le pasó a tus padre, Rukia…

Rukia tan solo asintió. Se puso serena por lo que iba a venir, estaba preparada. Ichigo se percató de ello así que continúo:—Ellos tuvieron un accidente automovilístico justo antes de que te recogieran después del colegio. —confesó Ichigo. Rukia jadeó fuertemente. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que algo malo pasó!—Tu mamá llamó a la mía pidiendo que te recogiéramos y que te quedaras con nosotros junto con Kon.

Kon bajó las orejas.

—¡Pero…! ¡Por qué no me dijeron antes!—se alteró Rukia—Pude visitarlos…

Ichigo suspiró. Tal vez no se lo estaba tomando tan bien:—Fue una emergencia, Rukia, eso quiere decir que niños menores de 12 años no pueden entrar a la sala…

—¿Siguen estando ahí? ¿De emergencia?—interrumpió Rukia juntando sus manos.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza:—Pero no querían que los viese en ese estado…

—¡Es tan grave…!—bramó Rukia con ansiedad.

El chico bajó la cabeza:—No lo sé…

El del pelo naranja observó que Rukia se relajaba de su ansiedad que sufrió momentos atrás. Ahora no tenia ni idea que pasaba por la mente de la pelinegra.

—Entendiendo…—dijo Rukia sonriendo tratando de no ver a Ichigo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa falsa no duro mucho porque sus labios empezaron a temblar descontroladamente—, ya entiendo ahora…—No pudo contenerse más; espesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos violetas sin tener la intensión de cesar.

Ichigo se abrumó al ver a Rukia llorando. No fue su intensión hacerlo, jamás pensó que iba a llorar. ¡Se veía que se lo había tomado bien hace rato!

—¡Oye!—dijo Ichigo sosteniéndola de los hombros—¡Llorando no solucionarás nada!—declaró.

Pero eso no sirvió que Rukia se calmara, es más…sollozó mucho más fuerte que antes. Ichigo, nervioso, sin saber que hacer o que decir tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¡Ya deja de llorar!—dijo Ichigo sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros— ¡No me gusta!

— ¿Eh?—Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Qué acaba de escuchar?

Sin mas Ichigo prosiguió: —Y te apuesto que a tus padres tampoco les gusta que te vean llorando…—pausó mientras fruncía su ceño— ¿Acaso no crees que ellos estarán bien?

Rukia bajó la mirada mientras asintió levemente: —Pero…tengo miedo…—expresó la pelinegra con cabizbaja.

Ichigo sintió angustia. Rukia podía ser una cerebrito, una dotada, la oveja negra entre todos, la reencarnación de Einstein, ¡lo que sea!, ella podía ser todas esas cosas pero aún así es tan sólo una niña pequeña…una niña indefensa de 8 años que se da cuenta de la dura realidad.

En eso, Rukia sintió como dos brazos la rodeaban completamente. Sintió como una especie de corriente eléctrica ante el tacto, pero a la vez era al muy relajante y confortante.

En la mente de Ichigo pasaban por muchas cosas. ¡Qué diablos estaba haciendo! ¡La estaba abrazando! ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Hasta sentía que se ruborizaba! ¡Ohhh no! ¡Ese sentimiento raro otra vez! ¡Siempre venía cuando Rukia estaba cerca!

—Descuida…—murmuró Ichigo sonrojado por la acción y teniendo una batalla contra sus emociones. Lo bueno era que Rukia no se percataba de ello—, cuentas conmigo.

Sonó algo cliché pero estuvo bien ya que Rukia se le formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Kon notó esa interacción entre ellos, y a decir verdad estaba algo celoso que Ichigo tuviera toda la atención de su dueña. ¡Hahh! Si tan solo pudiera hablar el idioma humano.

Del otro lado de la pared, estaba Masaki e Isshin escuchando, observando y atónitos ante lo ocurrido. Jamás creyeron que Ichigo fuera así de sentimental, y en especial con Rukia. Eso los dejó mudos.

Isshin sonrió para sí mismo:—¡Creo que tendré nietos muy pronto!—susurró con su pulgar en alto.

Masaki solo se le quedó viendo con disgusto. ¡Son niños! ¡Cómo piensa que tendrá nietos pronto! ¿Ya la mira vieja o qué?

—¡Isshin…!—llamó la atención Masaki al mencionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Isshin! no puedo olvidarte! das risa XDDD y para que se den una idea, Kon está como Alexander, el perro que salio en full metal alquemist (por si hay dudas) <strong>

**Con este capítulo me estaba rompiendo la cabeza, tenía tantas ideas, que la verdad, no pude ponerlas todas (o sino muy largo! x_x) espero que se haya entendido y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nos vemos a la próxima entrega! :D se me cuidan! y un review no me vería mal xD **


	8. ¡Tú eres mi novio!

**x_x, hoy si! ya no pude hacer el tiempo libre! 3 semanas de puro estres, examenes, tareas, conferencias, y desvelos. ¿qué provocó eso? Retrazo! disculpenme! pero de verdad no podia mas! hasta hoy! No se si esta bien el capitulo...pero ahi les va.**

**Basi: **jajaja! tu comentario me saco una sonrisa XDD Ichigo es un incomprendido frustrado XD no sabe que le pasa o que es lo que siente, pero se siente bien e incomodo a la vez que esta con Rukia. Ohhh el amorr...! y nop! fue un accidente! para poner drama! x3 ! pero hey! no los mate! XD y si Byakuya hubiera visto la escena del abrazo, Ichigo estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas xDDD. Gracias por leer y comentar el fic ;D

**Ichiruki117: **Gracias por tu consideracion; aunque me vaya bien el cole siempre te jalara hacia su lado del mal XDDD ahh bueno...la U es peor XD. Gracias por comentar y leer el fic ;D espero que te haya gustado el anterior. Aqui tienes el siguiente.

**ichirukisrica san: **Ichigo, como ya lo habia dicho en algunos review, es un corazon de oro PURO! de 14 kilates que la gran XDDDD y por supuesto con Rukia! no me puedo imaginar a el haciendolo con otra mujer! ._. xD y le mando saludos a Brenda-chan! espero que disfrute este capitulo! (ojala o sino me pongo triste! conste si!) :D gracias a las dos! por comentar y leer el fic!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece**

**Rock n' roll! xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>You are important<strong>

**Capítulo 8: ¡Tú eres mi novio! **

Rukia secaba los platos más pesados a toda velocidad. Su manta estaba muy mojada como para que secara algo pero no le importó porque los guardaba medio secos sin el cuidado alguno de colocarlos en su lugar. Habían pasado dos días desde que sus padres regresaran del hospital. Era obvio que debían dar una escusa por estar 3 semanas de ausencia y no tener novedades de ellos. Lo único que le pudieron decirle a Rukia fue la verdad—aunque ella ya la sabía—. Orihime por ser vecina observó, escuchó y se compadeció de todo lo ocurrido con Rukia; así que le fue ayudar en su casa, lavando platos del almuerzo. Aunque jamás creyó que Rukia fuera tan rápida y chapucera*.

Orihime parpadeó. ¿Cuál era la prisa?

De repente, un gruñido hizo que la chica de pelos coloridos volviera a la realidad. Giró su cabeza hacia el ruido y levantó sus cejas al ver la escena en la sala de estar. Era Hisana, la madre de Rukia, tratándose de levantar del sofá para dejar la taza de té en la lavavajilla pero un dolor fuerte en su pecho la detuvo secamente. La pelinegra mayor se había quebrado dos costillas y no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo ya que cualquier movimiento falso podría ser fatal.

— ¡No…! ¡No se levante Señora Kuchiki!—exclamó Sora, hermano de Orihime, quien estaba junto con los padres de Rukia a tomando una taza de té. Después del accidente, él y su hermana han llegado mucho en la casa para ayudarles en los quehaceres. La tomó de los hombros tratando de que no se cayera. Sin embargo, fue jalado bruscamente desde atrás por Byakuya. Se acercó a su esposa tomándola en sus brazos mientras ella trataba de reprimir el dolor que sentía. Sin decir ninguna palabra, el pelinegro subió las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

Sora quedó desconcertado sintiendo que sudaba frío. No se esperaba una acción tan tremenda como esa. Byakuya se había quebrado la clavícula y anda como si nada.

Orihime observó angustiosamente a Rukia, quien le daba la espalda. A pesar que no le podía ver sus ojos podía presentir que ella estaba triste. No era bonito ver como su madre sufría—aunque Orihime no recuerda a la suya sólo supone los sentimientos de Rukia—, y su padre…bueno, él era muy fuerte. ¡Demasiado! más que su hermano Sora. Debía hacer algo por Rukia, algo que la alegrara y que se olvidara por un momento sus problemas. ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer…?

* * *

><p>Hisana suspiró fuertemente mientras aún sostenía la taza vacía entre sus manos. Estaba sentada en su cama, pero tenía tantos deseos de acostarse en ella. Sus deseos no eran concedidos porque el sufrimiento de sus costillas rotas la atormentaba al estar en una posición echada. Le dolía mucho su pecho por sus costillas quebradas, pero le dolía aun mas el hecho que todos hubieran visto eso, fue vergonzoso. En vez de suspirar nuevamente gruñó mientras cerraba los ojos. Byakuya, quien estaba a su lado asegurándose que se encontrara bien, notó su frustración.<p>

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó calmadamente Byakuya.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos con fruncimiento:—La próxima vez no me cargues enfrente de todos cuando sufro de dolor. ¡Hiciste una escena!—gimió un poco de dolor. Levantar la voz también la hacía sufrir. ¡Odiaba tener costillas rotas!

Byakuya negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía levemente. Era una de las pocas veces que observaba a su esposa así de enojada. Rara vez se molestaba por algo que terminaría en alegándole diciendo que era su culpa. Mujeres…todas son gruñonas en su momento: —La próxima vez tú no debes levantarte o hacer cualquier tipo fuerzo hasta que te recuperes completamente.—declaró Byakuya con una mirada picara.—¿Acaso no escuchas al doctor?—cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de Hisana. No le podía responder ante la pura verdad—Además, la única culpable de iniciar esa "vergonzosa" escena fuiste tú. Yo sólo hice lo que, al mi parecer, fue lo mejor para ti.

Hisana se ruborizó. Le sabía su punto débil para que quedara callada. A pesar que lo dijo para cerrarle la boca fue muy dulce a la vez. Byakuya sí que era un tipo raro.

—No soy la única que no "escucha" al doctor…—susurró Hisana con una sonrisa dejando confuso a Byakuya—"La clavícula sana al no hacer mucho movimiento ni cargar cosas pesadas…te lo recomiendo"

Byakuya sonrió una vez más: —"¿Cosas pesadas?" ¿Te estás llamando a ti misma gorda?

Hisana se crispó ahí mismo. ¡Estaba jugando su juego! ¿Cómo era posible que la contradijera de esa manera? En ese momento, la pelinegra sintió como una mano se movía detrás de su cabello y suavemente era halada hacia los labios de su esposo. Su beso era lento y cálido que la dejaba sin aliento.

—No dudes de mí. Yo sí escucho al doctor. —expresó Byakuya haciendo pausa a su ósculo.

Hisana aclaró su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía:—Aún oscilo si tus declaraciones son veraces. —Abrió los ojos observando directamente hacia el pelinegro—Ya veras que el Dr. Kurosaki percibirá tus mentiras…

Byakuya bufó un poco. Ese hombre no puede tener oído biónico para escuchar su conversación. Sin rodeos, prosiguió besando a Hisana con cuidado tratando de no lastimarla. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiera.

Sonó el timbre.

El pelinegro frunció un poco el ceño pero poco le importó la campana. Ahí abajo estaba Rukia y los demás. Ellos pueden abrir, tienen pies. Sin mas continuó besando a su esposa con un poco más de intensidad.

Se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal abriéndose y la voz de Rukia hablando con alguien.

Mucho menos le importó a Byakuya si eran los amiguitos de Rukia afuera invitándola a jugar. Sí…debía ser eso. No debía preocuparse, era Hisana y él a solas teniendo un poco de "privacidad"

Sin embargo, esa "privacidad" se esfumó cuando escuchó los pasos de alguien subiendo a las escaleras y tocar su puerta gritando:—¡Papá! ¡El Dr. Kurosaki está aquí!

¡La lengua de Hisana tiene poder! ¡Invocó a ese hombre sin querer queriendo!

Frustrado se separó de Hisana mientras todo su momento con ella terminó.

—Ahora bajo…—contestó de mala gana mientras la pelinegra mayor daba una risita.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después Rukia se encontraba asombrada, tensa y muda. Luego de la llegada de Isshin sonó de nuevo el timbre. Jamás en su vida creyó que al abrir la puerta las visitas eran para ella…y mucho menos pensó que la visitar tanta gente…<p>

Kon estaba a su lado, moviendo la cola, emocionado al ver niños en la entrada. Eran con los que se juntaba: Ishida, Sado, Renji, Tatsuki e Ichigo. El último no le asombró tanto su presencia, pero los demás ¿qué hacían ahí?

Al notar que Rukia no decía nada, tan solo estaba parada, Orihime intervino:—¡Espero que no te moleste!—dijo animadamente mientras la pelinegra gira su cabeza lentamente con horror—, ¡los invite para que pudieran jugar con nosotras un buen rato!

Rukia sentía que sus planes eran frustrados. Quería hacer el oficio de la cocina lo más pronto posible para estar un tiempo con Hisana y Byakuya—ya que por estar algo heridos aún no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablarles íntimamente de lo mucho que les hizo falta—. ¡Estaba agradecida con Orihime al tener esa consideración lo cual no quería!

—Solo qué…—se sorprendió Orihime—, yo no invite a Abarai-kun…ya que no tengo su número de casa.

El mencionado sonrió:—Descuida, yo iba a venir por mi cuenta a la casa de Rukia—confesó—, yo también me sorprendí al verlos aquí…

Ichigo observó a Renji causando que se arrugara su cara de celos y pensó: —_Ajá…sí, como no…—_¡Por qué odiaba a ese tipo! ¡Por qué! ¡Si a Rukia ya no le gusta!

Rukia estaba aún crispada sin decir nada. Kon la observó y ladró para estar seguro si aun estaba viva.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?—demandó Tatsuki impaciente—¡Yo quiero ver cómo es la habitación de Rukia!

—¡Sí!—repitieron todos unísonos

Ichigo notó cierto cambio en el rostro de Rukia. De estar shockeada pasó a una cara de susto. Sin percatarse todo el mundo, exceptuando a Sado e Ichigo, salieron corriendo hacia las gradas para ir al cuarto de Rukia. Kon, emocionado por la turba, corrió detrás de ella.

—¡NO!—gritó Rukia a todo pulmón. ¡No debían entrar a su recamara! ¡No hoy!

Sora, quien estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda, al escuchar la bulla se asomó en la puerta con confusión. Luego jadeó fuertemente al ver la muchedumbre de niños gritando y corriendo en el pasillo. Por poco y lo arroyan.

Por otro lado, Rukia sin saber que hacer, con su boca abierta, se quedó tiesa.

—No me digas que tienes algo vergonzoso en tu habitación para que arruine tu reputación…—dijo Ichigo con tanta sinceridad.

Rukia no contestó. El silencio otorga…

Chad tan sólo suspiró:—Yo no me voy a burlar—dijo tratando de consolarla.

¡Eso no le importaba a Rukia! ¡Ese ni siquiera hablaba!

Tenía que evitar que lo vieran a toda costa; su vida estaba en riesgo si no los detenía. ¡Por Dios! ¡Por qué debía ser descuidada! ¡Dejarlo ahí a la intemperie! ¡Todo estaba mal! Muy mal…sin importar dejar atrás a los dos chicos salió corriendo a toda velocidad con su cara tensa.

Ichigo abrió los ojos al máximo. Creía que ya comprendía la situación. ¡Oh no! ¡No digan que Rukia lo tiene todavía! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Eso es horrible, ¡debían detener a los aquellos!

— ¡Idiota!—dijo al aire Ichigo al salir corriendo tras Rukia.

Sin darse cuenta Chad se quedó solito aún sin entender qué pasaba.

—¿De qué me perdí?—dijo Sora con el ceño fruncido desde la cocina al notar que estaba siendo pintado por todos.

* * *

><p>Rukia corría entre el pasillo a toda máquina. Lo que pudieran aguantar sus piecitos ella daba el mayor esfuerzo en correr y al mismo tiempo no hacer ningún ruido porque a Byakuya le daba migraña. De repente, a la mitad de camino hacia su cuarto, escuchó gritos. Los ojos de la pelinegra se dilataron. Eso no era bueno…<p>

A lo lejos pudo observarlos, amontonados en la puerta de su habitación. No podía ver sus expresiones porque ellos estaban de espaldas. ¿Acaso ya lo vieron? Rukia cerró sus ojos y negaba con la cabeza mientras corría. ¡Hoy no era un buen día!

Al estar solo unos pasos entre sus amigos paró secamente. Estaba tan estupefacta que ni ella misma se lo creía. El mayor temor que domaba su vida en los últimos segundos ahora el motivo de alegría para todos, más para Inoue e Tatsuki, era verdad lo que había dicho su madre: Chappy es muy especial.

—¡KYAA! ¡Pensé que aún no conservabas este conejito!—exclamó Orihime abrazándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Rukia tan sólo temblaba los labios. No le salían las palabras. Orihime ya había visto su conejo de peluche pero no debía recordarle que tenía uno en el pasado y aún en el presente.

Kon trataba de alcanzar a Chappy para morderlo, se miraba tentador como el relleno esponjoso y más tentador si lo tenía entre sus dientes, pero Inoue lo alejaba mientras que Tatsuki admiraba con ternura a Chappy, que anteriormente estaba en la cama de Rukia.

Renji e Ishida tan solo las miraban y rodaban sus ojos con indiferencia tratando de no ocultar su inconformidad. Niñas…tan tontas como se ven. ¿Emocionarse por un peluche? Que idiotez…

La pelinegra Kuchiki quería arrancarse los pelos. Esto de hacerse la niña grande y madura era complicado. ¡Al parecer las "niñas grandes" les encantan Chappy! ¡Y eso que su conejito es para niños de 5 años! ¡No entendía!

En ese momento, la pelinegra escuchó unos pasos apresurados a su espalda.

—¡Ya descubrieron al estúpido conejo!—exclamó a todo pulmón Ichigo con cierta preocupación.

Uryuu y Renji sintieron como la tensión aumentaba cada vez más. Giraron sus cabezas hacia el aura maligna alias Rukia, quien tenía cabizbaja y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaban sin tener el cuidado de relajarse.

— ¡El estúpido aquí eres tú, Ichigo!—gritó Rukia con furia abalanzándose hacia Ichigo.

Si ofendías a Chappy igualmente insultas a Rukia; si ofendes a Rukia igualmente insultas a Chappy, ¿qué capcioso, no?

—¡Quítate Rukia!—grito Ichigo tratando de zafársela de encima mientras ella lo mordía de la oreja con fuerza y le jalaba el cabello.

—¡NUNCA!—respondió la pelinegra con cólera. Quería hacerlo añicos. Ahora ya no existe la antigua Rukia, conozcan a la oscura Rukia…Ichigo se sentía mal. ¡No podía pegarle a una mujer loca! ¡No!

Orihime, de alguna manera, se sentía segura al abrazar a Chappy al ver la guerra que había entre ellos dos. Renji y Uryuu estaban aturdidos por la gran fuerza que poseía la pequeña ¡Parecía poseída! , Tatsuki era la única quien gritaba y apoyaba la pelea.

Esto definitivamente lo iban a mantener en secreto…

* * *

><p>Isshin se había tardado un su buen rato pero al fin termino. La puesta del sol se estaba acercando y era tiempo de irse junto con Ichigo. Pasó horas revisando a los esposos y pasó mucho más tiempo en hablarles, mejor dicho en hacer sus payasadas, sacándole el quicio a Byakuya.<p>

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, Dr. Kurosaki…—observó con una sonrisa Hisana. Estaba exhausta este día que podía quedar dormida en cualquier momento. Estaba sentada en su suave cama, lo cual no ayudaba en amortiguar su sueño, junto con Byakuya.

—¡Oh! ¡No me lo agradezcas, Hisana!—dijo Isshin haciéndose el muy humilde—¡Fue un placer estar aquí con ustedes…—hizo una mirada picara hacia la pelinegra—…para revisarlos!

Hisana se ruborizó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada mientras Byakuya gruñía con enojo. Si volvía con sus indirectas depravadas lo mataba. Tal vez tenía un brazo malo, pero aún tenía el otro brazo sano para cumplir su cometido.

De repente, los tres escucharon el sonido de un columpio balancearse con suavidad. Giraron sus cabezas hacia la ventana de donde se podía observar el patio de los Kuchikis. Ichigo estaba sentado en el columpio con ambas manos agarrando el lazo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas porque Rukia estaba sentada en su regazo ungiendo un poco de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón, quería curar sus heridas y rasguños causados por ella. Kon estaba sentado a la par del columpio con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Isshin al ver la escena se conmovió mientras que Hisana y Byakuya se asombraron un poco.

—Esos dos…—susurró Hisana con cierta serenidad en su voz.

—Lo sé…—interrumpió Isshin frunciendo un poco su ceño. —Se han vuelto más unidos que antes…

Byakuya tan sólo no dijo nada. Solamente los observó hasta quedar absorto dentro sus pensamientos. Era una lastima que no se podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bramó por tercera vez. ¡El alcohol ardía mucho en sus heridas! Tenía raspaduras, golpes y mordeduras en toda su cara y brazos. ¡Rukia estaba más que demente!<p>

— ¡Perdón!—dijo Rukia con angustia. Ya estaba mas tranquila y se percató de la situación. Ahora se sentía mal por haberle hecho eso. Ichigo se movía como gusano para que ya no le aplicara ese ungüento. La pelinegra concentrada en no caerse del regazo de Ichigo; trató de ponerle un curita en la mejilla pero él no se dejaba— ¡Ah! Quieto…

Kon empezó a ladrar. Quería imponer orden.

—¡No! ¡No quiero!—dijo infantilmente Ichigo mientras cerraba los ojos y estiraba su cuello al máximo para que Rukia no llegara a su mejilla.

—¡Solo te pondré una curita!—exclamó la pelinegra estirando sus brazos lo más que pudo hasta que consiguió colocarle la curita en su mejilla—¡Listo!—dijo Rukia animadamente.

Ichigo resopló…no cabe duda que estaría ahí estacando hasta que Rukia lo curara y cubriera todo de curitas. Ya todos sus amigos se habían ido, Sora y Orihime se retiraron hace un rato y ahora solo quedaron Rukia y él.

Hubo un silencio no muy incomodo. Ichigo dejó de quejarse y se dejó llevar en la sanación de Rukia. Él la observaba detenidamente mientras ella, con gentileza, lo curaba.

—No debiste decirle esa palabra fea a Chappy…—dijo Rukia rompiendo el hielo evitando el contacto visual con el chico por medio de bajar su cabeza. —…porque…bueno, tú ya sabes que significa Chappy para mí…

Ichigo suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos:—Lo sé…—estiró su brazo para acariciarle el cabello suave y negro de Rukia; quería convencerse que tal vez, haciendo ese afecto, podía esfumar esos pensamientos tan tristes que tenía la pelinegra en ese momento. Simplemente no le gustaba verla así. —Lo lamento…

Rukia alzó su mirada con asombro haciendo contacto visual directo con Ichigo. ¿Desde cuándo él se disculpaba así? No era muy común. Notó el rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Estaba enojado? No…su ceño no estaba tan fruncido, es más, estaba más relajado que nunca. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente. Sentía algo dentro de su ser, algo cálido y bonito. No sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento, pero si sabía lo que hacían y pedían las personas grandes cuando descubren eso. Y lo más curioso es que solo lo sentía cuando Ichigo estaba con ella.

—Ichigo…—dijo Rukia con ánimo— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Éste quedó crispado. ¡Le estaba pidiendo qué…!

—R…R…uki…a—tartamudeó Ichigo. ¡Acaso eso no debería pedirlo el hombre a la mujer!—¿Sabes…qué es un novio…?

— ¡Sip!—contestó inocentemente—¡Es alguien en quien puedo confiar y sentirme cómoda! ¡Es más…qué un amigo común!

Ichigo comprendió lo que quería decirle. Por un momento sintió que su alma se fue de su cuerpo.

—¡A eso no se le llama "novio"!—comentó Ichigo con cierto miedo—Novio es más…para adultos…—La verdad no sabía como explicárselo, pero ella se lo tomó bien—, lo nuestro es más…como…mejores amigos—dijo él sonriendo.

Rukia parpadeó ante lo dicho:—¿Mejores amigos?

Él asintió convencido que así era. Pero no convencido al cien por ciento que Rukia sea una cerebrito. Ahora dudaba de su inteligencia…

—¿Mejores amigos por siempre?—dijo Rukia. Lo asombroso para Ichigo fue al ver en meñique de Rukia estirado en forma de promesa. —¡Pinky promise*!

Lo último no lo entendió Ichigo…pero bueno…tal vez si era algo de cerebrito…

El chico sonrió mientras estiraba su meñique y lo juntaba con el de Rukia.—Si…

La pelinegra no pudo estar más feliz en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulario:<strong>

***Chapucera **_(esta palabra puede variar en cada país. Pueda ser que signifique lo mismo pero mejor aclaro lo que trato de decir con esta palabra)_**: **Hacer todo para salir del paso y mal hecho.

***Pinky promise **_(es una palabra en inglés, así que no se extrañen si nunca la han oido xDD):_ Es una expresion seguida de cruzar los dedos meñiques con alguien mas y es jurar algo de corazon, Es hacer una promesa y decir Pinky Promise te comprometes a no romperla.

* * *

><p><strong>Jah! la ingenuidad de los niños es tan linda! xDDD esto es todo por hoy. Y puedo decir que aquí acaba la infancia XDDD pueda ser que no profundise mucho...pero ahora viene lo bueno...BWAJAJAJA por la edad donde se les alborota las hormonas x3<strong>

**¿Cuándo actualizo? Ni yo sé! (muy gastada esa frase xDD) pero ya veran...esta vez no seran tan..."inocentes" (ya entederan más cosas que cuando eran niños) jejeje...pero eso si! lo tierno aun perdurara! pero con drama! ò¬ó **

**Se me cuidan mucho! y esperen el siguiente! ;D dejen review y gracias por los otros reviews! me hacen sentir amada por mis lectoras! TToTT **


	9. Comentarios

**Por Dios! 104 reviews! T_T me han echo tan feliz y tan triste a la vez porque no los puedo responder esta vez! Pero lo bueno fue de que hubo manisfetacion en la cuidad lo cual hizo que no hubiera clases (bueno...si hubo pero no fui xDD), gane los examenes de la U y ya entre! (siii! gracias a todos lo que me apoyaron en sus reviews!), hoy es viernes! y le hable al chavo que me gusta por un largo tiempo! (ni lo senti XD pero secreto eh? shh!) asi que sí...ando muy feliz el dia de hoy. Pero excepto que me dejaron muchas tareas y por eso no puedo contestar reviews! peor les prometo que la otra si!**

**Recuerden! Rukia tiene 13 años e Ichigo 15 años en este capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 9: Comentarios**

Rukia se apresuraba en empacar sus cosas lo más rápido posible. Guardando sus libros y cuadernos en su mochila mientras trataba de colocar su uniforme al mismo tiempo. ¡Se le había hecho tarde! ¡Hoy si Ichigo la iba a matar! La vida adolecente es muy difícil; en especial si estaba tan cómoda acostada, tan calientita y suave.

—¡Apresúrate Rukia!—gritó Hisana desde el primer nivel—¡Ichigo puede venir en cualquier momento!

Rukia frunció en ceño mientras se ponía las calcetas:—¡Lo sé!

Kon, de repente, entró a la habitación con una bandeja de aluminio en su boca con el desayuno de la pelinegra. Rukia al notar eso sonrió levemente; típico…su mamá siempre se preocupaba por ella. Si no come ese desayuno de plano su mamá se preocuparía por ella hasta morir, ya había pasado antes. En eso Rukia suspiró fuertemente. Vestirse, preparar su mochila y ahora comer…Rukia sabía que las mujeres pueden ser varias cosas a la vez, ¡pero a veces pareciera que no! Y peor bajo estrés. Mucha responsabilidad para alguien de 13 años. ¡No! No debía pensar en eso. No quería que las personas sintieran pena solo por una estupidez mañanera de no poder lidiar dos niveles más altos de lo común para una niña que debía estar en primer año de secundaria. Hoy si Ichigo no la iba a esperar…

* * *

><p>Ichigo dormía plácidamente en su cama sin compromisos. Se lo merecía, se había desvelado anteayer por estudiar por un arduo examen de matemáticas. Ayer también se había desvelado por tareas y trabajos del instituto y el hogar. Vaya que su vida no era fácil. Sólo quería dormir…nada más.<p>

— ¡OHHH! ¡ICHIGO!

El mencionado gruñó mientras se colocaba su almohada en su cara. No, otra vez el viejo.

En ese instante, Isshin golpea la puerta con toda su fuerza somatándola contra la pared. Una mirada rápida bastó para el pelinegro para lanzarse hacia su hijo haragán.

—¡HIJO MALEDUCADO! ¡Despierta!—bramó Isshin preparando su patada voladora.

Ichigo no se molestó en levantarse. Tan sólo percibió que venía cerca y estiró su puño que le dio directo a la cara de su padre. Ya le sabía todos sus movimientos y ataques que no era necesario verlo. Tan solo siguió recostado, fresco como una lechuga con su almohada en su cara.

— ¡Serás adivino Ichigo!—declaró Isshin sobándose la cara llena de sangre. Tal vez le había quebrado la nariz— ¡Pero mi tercera hija lleva esperando un buen rato ahí afuera a que bajes! ¡Insensible tarado!—gritó con furor.

Ichigo tardó un poco en reaccionar. ¿Tercera hija? ¿Acaso se refería de…? ¡Maldición! ¡Se había olvidado de Rukia por completo!

Se levantó de un dos por tres y observó su patio desde su ventana. ¡Cómo lo sospechaba! ¡Ahí estaba Rukia esperándole! Aunque…ella estaba algo desalineada y jadeante, a ella de plano se le había echo tarde. Sin presiones, Ichigo abrió su ventana y gritó en alto:

— ¡RUKIA!—la mencionada alzó su vista. Jamás creyó que lo vería así algún día…estaba en trance y sonrojada. Sin embargo, Ichigo no se percató de la vergüenza de la pelinegra— ¡Espérame ahí! ¡Enseguida bajo!

Rukia no quería que bajara…solo que se quedara ahí exhibiéndose en la ventana. No era porque se le hacía tarde y no quería ir a clases…todo lo contrario. Ella quedó en shock al ver a su vecino, a su mejor amigo sin camisa. ¿Se estaba sonrojando demasiado? ¿Se le notaba? ¡Jamás creyó que Ichigo fuera tan musculoso!, ¡sus bíceps bien fornidos! ¡Con sus cuadritos en el abdomen! ¡Por Dios! ¡Parecía modelo de Europa! No…mejor que eso, ¡parecía dios griego! Rukia se dio pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla. ¿Acaso babeaba? ¿Era un sueño? ¡Por qué rayos fantaseaba! Sabía que él estaba yendo al gimnasio desde hace un buen tiempo, ¡pero jamás se imagino que fuera tan marcado!

—¿Lista?

Rukia jadeó fuertemente mientras daba un salto hacia atrás. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí parado? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Rukia observó penetrantemente a Ichigo ¡Estaba en su uniforme! ¡No! ¡Se acabo la magia!

Ichigo parpadeó un poco con confusión. ¿Qué le pasaba?

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ichigo. Vio que sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Tendrá fiebre?

— ¡Ah!—dijo Rukia tratando de no verlo— ¡Claro que sí tonto!—comentó haciendo que Ichigo frunciera el ceño. — ¡Vámonos!—lo tomó de la manó mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Ichigo estaba más confundido todavía mientras se dejaba llevar por la corretera de Rukia… ¿Qué pasaba?

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos notaba que desde arriba Isshin sonriera del espectáculo. ¡Jah…tiempos de juventud!

* * *

><p>Ichigo sintió como su estrés, frustración y enojo corría por sus venas. No sólo había llegado tarde a clases junto con Rukia y debía quedarse en el receso castigado, eso es lo de menos, lo que lo ponía maleado era su mala nota de su examen de matemáticas. ¡Había sacado un gran y enorme F de color rojo! ¡Maldita maestra que no enseña nada! Ichigo rugió entre sus adentro. Esto no debía estar pasando.<p>

—¡Wow! ¡Kuchiki-san!—gritó Keigo sorprendido. ¡Era imposible que él haya sacado B- en ese examen! Ichigo frunció el ceño. ¿A quién le copió?— ¡Sacaste A+! ¡Me impresionas!—estiró sus brazos para poder abrazarle— ¡Venga! ¡Te daré tu abrazo de felicitaciones!

Rukia sabía muy bien que no debía acercase a Keigo, le daba maña espina ese pervertido. Así que, para evitar su gran abrazo, se movió con gracia hacia donde estaba Inoue y Tatsuki.

—¡Oh!—dijo con una sorpresa falsa mientras Keigo besaba el suelo. Mizuiro negaba con la cabeza. Era obvio que no la iba impresionar aún él copiara de su examen—¿Orihime cuánto sacaste en tu examen?—preguntó la pelinegra.

—¡Rukia-san!—grito de emoción la voluptuosa. Su amiga durante todos estos años que se conocen se ha vuelto cada vez más bonita. Con su cabello largo y brillante con una sonrisa amable para todo el mundo—¡Saqué B+!

Rukia sonrió ampliamente:—¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades Orihime!

Tatsuki sonrió pícaramente:—Escuche que fuiste la que mejor nota tuvo, Rukia…incluso le ganaste a Ishida y a Hitsugaya…—guiñó el ojo. Tatsuki tampoco le había ido mal, B no era tan mala calificación.

—Gracias Tatsuki…—se sonrojó levemente la Kuchiki.

—P…pero Ishida-kun no le fue tan mal…A- no es una mala calificación—comentó Orihime algo titubeante.

Tatsuki rió entre dientes:—¿Defiendo a tu novio?

La pechugona se alteró. ¡No él no era su novio! Aún…

La pelinegra burladora rió de nuevo, Orihime se veía tan linda y pudorosa. Luego observó a un peliblanco observando su examen y no se veía muy contento que digamos…

—¿Insatisfecho por esa calificación, Hitsugaya?—dijo Tatsuki de brabucona—¿Acaso tu novia extrajera te quita el tiempo?

Toshiro, sacado de sus casillas, giró su cabeza con enojo:—¡No metas a Hinamori en esto!

Las tres chicas rieron audiblemente. ¿Quién iba pensar que el machista de Toshiro de niño pronto sería el primero de la clase que tendría novia? Además…La maestra Matsumoto estaba en lo correcto en declarar que él se iba a quedar enano. He aquí la evidencia.

–¡Oee, Rukia!—la mencionada giró su cabeza. Era Renji junto con Chad—Escuché que tuviste una buena calificación…

Rukia tan sólo sonrió:—Sip…

Renji se sonrojó un poco, acto que Tatsuki y Orihime percataron:—¿Me pregunto si a la próxima vez que haya un examen de matemáticas podrías estudiar conmigo?

Rukia parpadeó un poco haciendo que Renji reaccionara:—¡No! ¡No solo conmigo! ¡Chad también quiere aprender!

Sado tan sólo asintió.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

—¿De verdad?— se sorprendió Renji—¡Gracias!

Rukia tan sólo reía. Ok…eso si que fue extraño.

Ichigo, por su parte, no se lo creía. ¡Renji! ¡Ahora él le gusta Rukia! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Ya no era Rukia a Renji! ¡Ahora era al revés! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué simplemente no se alejaba de ella! ¿Y él qué? ¿Qué le importaba la vida entre Rukia y Renji? ¡Por qué le importaba! ¿Acaso le gustaba Rukia? ¡No! ¡No podía gustarle su mejor amiga! ¡Es contra las reglas! Es mucho peor cuando era niño…sólo que ahora podía disimularlo, pero por dentro sentía que su corazón explotaría al estar con ella. ¡Debía ser fuerte! ¡Ser macho ante esto! Aún no estaba listo para llevar a cabo una relación, menos Rukia, ¡pero que debía hasta que estuviera listo o si de verdad le gusta Rukia si a ella le llueven un montón de pretendientes!

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! ¡El día había terminado! Un menos de la semana. Por fin podían irse de ese asqueroso lugar llamado colegio para descasar en su casa. Ichigo estaba asqueado de todo esto. Tan sólo se quería ir. Ya nadie estaba dentro de la clase o del pasillo. Tan sólo era él y Rukia caminando de lado a lado sin que nada los parara.<p>

—¿Ichigo…me esperas?—ordenó Rukia. Eso sonó a un mandato más que una pregunta.—Necesito ir al baño.

—¡Qué!—gritó Ichigo—¿No te puedes esperar, enana?

— ¡Qué no me digas así!—le sacó la lengua— ¡Sólo será pipi así que no alegues!

Ichigo hizo una mueca: — ¡Enana asquerosa! ¡No debiste mencionar que ibas hacer en el baño!

Rukia corrió frunciendo el ceño. ¡Por qué charlataneaba tanto si el baño de mujeres esta a unos pasos de ella!

— ¡Cállate y espérame en la entrada! ¡No tardaré!—explicó mientras empujaba la puerta del baño.

Ichigo de mala gana se encaminó hacia la entrada del baño y se recostó en la pared:—Sí, sí…

De repente, Ichigo notó que dos muchachas entraron al baño, pero a él no le importó. Tan sólo cruzó los brazos mientras suspiraba fuertemente.

* * *

><p>Rukia sentía que había sido liberada de una atadura. ¡Se sentía tan rico liberar todo lo que tenía adentro! ¡Ahora pensaba que estaba más flaca! Ya iba a jalar de la cadena del inodoro hasta que escuchó que dos chavas entraron al baño hablando. Le dio mucha curiosidad y trato de no hacer ningún ruido porque hablaban de ella. Con cuidado bajo a tapa del baño y se sentó sobre él mientras encogía sus piernas para posicionarse en posición fetal.<p>

—¿Oíste que esa tal Rukia sacó mejor nota que todos nosotros en toda la clase?

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos, conocía esa voz… ¿pero quién era…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué envidia! ¡No sé como le hizo para sacarlo!

La pelinegra jadeó suavemente. ¡Ya recordó quienes eran! ¡Harribel y Nelliel!

—Es porque es una cerebrito…

—Sí…—comentó Nelliel—¡Qué grande tiene su cerebro! ¡Debe ser grandísimo!

—Puede ser que sea demasiado grande…eso explicaría el por qué no tiene pechos…

Ambas chicas rieron. Rukia abrió grandemente sus ojos. Cruzó sus brazos y cubrió parte de arriba. Tembló ligeramente mientras se encogía un poco. Eso le abrumó.

—¡Para qué te sirve tener cerebro si ni siquiera eres bonita!

Nelliel se rió:—¡Sí, parece hombre…hasta en la voz!

—¿Y ya viste que escuálida es? ¡Su cuerpo es deforme! ¡No tiene pechos y ni siquiera curvas! ¿Qué tipo de hombre se fijaría en ella?

—¡Y su cabello! ¡Ya viste que feo es! ¡Sólo una niña lo tendría así!

—Harribel, ella aún es niña… ¿Cuántos años tiene? 13…pfff…por favor…

—Sí…hasta escuche que tiene un peluche de ese conejo Chappy…

— ¡No! ¿De verdad? Jajaja…qué ridícula…

Rukia tenía la cabizbaja tratando de reprimir cualquier gemido. Podía sentir que espesas lágrimas en su rostro. Jamás en su vida había sido atacada de esa manera. ¿Qué les había hecho? ¿Por qué la criticaban así si ni siquiera les hablaba? Además, habían ofendido a Chappy…Rukia se secó las lágrimas. Tenía unas ganas de golpearlas con todo su ser. La adrenalina en su cuerpo era tan fuerte que le importaba un carajo si la expulsaban del instituto si las mataba a golpes. Giró el seguro de la puerta del baño donde estaba…

En ese momento, Rukia escuchó un fuerte estruendo de una puerta abriéndose violentamente. No sabía quien era pero se limitó en solo escuchar. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Harribel y Nelliel observaron sorprendidas ante él. Ichigo escuchó todo. No pudo evitar sentirse furioso con esas dos. Todo lo que habían dicho de Rukia hizo que hirviera su sangre.

Se acercó hacia ellas tratando de aguatar las ganas de pegarles.

—Nunca más…digan eso de Rukia cerca de mí…o de ella…

Ambas chicas jadearon sorprendidas al notar que una puerta del baño se abría lentamente y salía Rukia con el semblante lleno de enojo. Ichigo al percatarse que ahí estaba ella la tomó de la mano y la jaló para llevársela lejos de esas dos arpías.

* * *

><p>Ichigo paró de repente dentro del pasillo asegurándose que estuviera lejos de ese baño. Soltó a Rukia y la observó. El rostro de ella estaba consternado y con el ceño fruncido lo cual preocupó un poco a Ichigo.<p>

—¡No les hagas caso a esas estúpidas, Rukia! ¡Sólo están celosas!

Rukia bajó la mirada mientras apretaba su puño:—¿Y qué tal si es cierto todo lo que dijeron?

—¿Uh?

—Es verdad Ichigo, soy plana, tengo el pelo corto, soy cerebrito, pueda ser que hablo como hombre y aún soy niña…—alzó la vista—, pero…¿Qué culpa tengo yo? Sí así soy yo…

Ichigo suspiró mientras estiró su brazo y la despeinaba: —Sí…así eres tú…qué no te moleste eso…así se habla.

Rukia bajó su cabeza mientras sonreía levemente. Los ojos de Ichigo de alguna manera le sonreían. Estar junto a él se sentía tan bien que a veces le hacía sonrojar.

—Tienes razón…—alzó Rukia su cabeza con una sonrisa—, soy una asquerosa…

—Enana asquerosa yo te dije…—rió pícaramente Ichigo—¿Por qué omites la palabra "enana"?

La pelinegra gruñó un poco…se le acabo la inspiración de lo que iba a decir, pero aun así abrió su boca para escupir sus palabras:—porque cuando estaba en el baño no jale de la cadena del inodoro después de hacer pipi…y ni siquiera me lave las manos por tu culpa—observó su mano—Ahora tu mano esta cochina…

Ichigo hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras trataba de limpiarse su mano en su ropa. ¡Eso es asqueroso!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio? Bonito, feo, horrendo? XD quiero saber sus comentarios.<strong>

**A Ichigo si le fue remal no? XD sacar F es lo peor, y eso que se desveló XD**

**Se me cuidan! :D y aver cuando actualizo! nos vemos!**


	10. Declaraciones confusas

**¡AHHH! Por Dios! qué difícil es ser adolescente xDDD. Bueno, ignorando mi comentario anterior XD, aquí está el cap.! :D les digo, hay DRAMA :D **

**De nuevo, no podré contesar reviews como yo quiera pero gracias a: kusajishi-chiru, Cerezza-chan , chrome-kurosaki, Gzn, metitus , elenita-chan , kuchikiBrenda, Kurosaki Anne , gibybluu , Mei Fanel, Kari Kurosaki , A.C. Akasuna , Ichiruki117, Koral Kurosaki , KarenUrquiiola y yiyis, por comentar y leer el fic! de verdad, quisiera contestar los reviews como es debido pero a veces no se puede :S Aún así MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS :D **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

**Que tengan buena lectura :)**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 10: Declaraciones confusas**

— ¡HEH!—gritaron unísono. Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¡Su amiga, linda y adorable amiga tiene novio!

—¡Cómo empezó todo!—demandó Rukia.

—¡Se te declaró o qué! ¿Son amigos con derecho?—se crispó Tatsuki aún con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. De verdad, no se lo creían para nada.

Orihime no podía hacer mayor cosa más que sonrojarse. ¡Todo esto le daba una pena grandísima! Ambas amigas suyas la tenían rodeada contra la pared del instituto. No tenía salida para poder escaparse o evitar sus miradas porque ellas tenían sus rostros muy cerca de ella. Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera contado nada, bueno, no en ese momento tan inoportuno. Hubiera esperado aunque sea que se terminaran las clases, en vez de chismear en la mañana, y así no llamaría la atención.

—N…no es para ta…nto—tartamudeó Orihime negando con sus manos y con una sonrisa falsa.

Rukia y Tatsuki se alteraron, ¡está loca o qué!:—¡Cómo que no!—dijeron simultáneamente causando que Orihime cerrara los ojos por miedo.

—¡Ishida es el chico más misterioso e introvertido que he conocido! ¡Cómo puede ser posible que alguien como él se hiciera novio alguien como tú!—bramó Tatsuki con alteración haciendo que casi escupiera sus palabras.

Ambas amigas se silenciaron para poder saber la verdad detrás de todo eso. Orihime, consternada sobre la situación, tragó saliva mientras sentía como el color rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba peligrosamente. Sudaba de nervios y sentía como su corazón latía incontrolablemente, como si Uryuu estuviera enfrente de ella.

—E…l des…tino—confesó Orihime en susurro, casi inaudible.

Rukia y Tatsuki casi se caen de boca al escuchar tal incoherente respuesta.

—¡No inventes!—dijo Rukia frustrada a todo volumen.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y el chisme sobre el noviazgo entre Ishida y Orihime se divulgaba con rapidez. Casi todo el instituto sabía que ellos estaban juntos, lo cual se les hacía muy incómodo a los dos.<p>

Durante el receso, Ishida se ubicaba sentado en su escritorio esperando a Orihime dentro de la clase. Ella le dijo que debía ir al baño, junto con sus amigas metidas, a tener una "platica necesaria." Uryuu suspiró fuertemente, chicas…

Sin embargo, él no sintió que sus amigos estaban cerca de sacarlo de quicio. En eso, Ichigo corrió hacia él tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¡Oh hooohh Don Juan!— molestó Ichigo tomándolo de sorpresa que jadeó fuertemente al sentir que el brazo del Kurosaki rodeaba su cuello mientras que su otra mano alborotaba sus cabellos negros.

—¡Kurosaki! ¿Te has vuelto demente o qué?—gruñó Ishida cerrando un ojo—¡Qué te pasa!

—¿Miren lo qué tenemos aquí? —se burló Renji con una sonrisa picara—¿No deberías estar con tu novia? ¡Claro, porque, tú ya nos olvidaste, amigo!

Ishida frunció el ceño con amargura:—¡Está en el baño!

Uryuu notó que ellos no estaban solos. Ahí mismo se encontraban Hitsugaya, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo. ¡Por qué no los notó antes!

En ese instante, Toshiro resopló enfrente de todos: —Así son todas las mujeres Ishida—comentó Hitsugaya cerrando los ojos con frustración—, siempre dicen: "Iré al baño, ahora vuelvo" o "No me tardaré mucho" y de todas maneras te dejan solo en el centro comercial por una hora en arreglarse, hablar y caminar en el baño.—Abrió los ojos percatándose que Ichigo dejó caer sus brazos encima de Ishida abruptamente—. Acostúmbrate….

Absolutamente y literalmente todos estaban con boca abierta. ¿Escucharon bien?

—¡No, pues, como ya tenemos novia ya somos expertos en ese tema!—molestó Renji reteniendo una carcajada.

Toshiro reaccionó tarde. Se crispó un poco mientras mostraba un rubor en sus mejillas:—¡No metas a Hinamori en esto!

—Pero si tú solito la metiste en nuestra conversación…—habló Mizuiro con calma. Sólo él mismo se metía en este tipo de embrollos.

Evitando de meter la pata otra vez Hitsugaya cerró su boca. No obstante, el que estaba más ansioso que todos era Keigo.

—¡Oyee! ¡Uryuu! ¡Dime! ¿Ya tocaste?—dijo con impertinencia Keigo.

Ishida levanta una ceja con confusión:—¿Tocar qué cosa?

—¡Ya sabes! ¡Esos redondos y, de plano, suaves pechos de Inoue-san!

Un movimiento rápido y brutal bastó en callar a Keigo con un puño lleno de cólera de Uryuu sobre la cara de Keigo. Se lo tenía bien merecido. Sin embargo, él no percató que infundía miedo entre sus demás amigos. Ellos jamás en la vida se imaginaron a Ishida tan sacado de sus casillas de una manera tan violenta.

—Si lo vuelves a mencionar te irá peor—dijo Uryuu con frialdad transmitiendo un semblante tenebroso.

Chad tan sólo negó con la cabeza. Es por eso que Keigo no conseguía una chava decente.

—Dejando la violencia a un lado…—dijo Mizuiro sin importar el estado de Keigo, es más, nadie le importó que lo golpease. —Es digno de admirar que te le hayas declarado a Inoue-san…por lo menos yo no podría, aún.

Toshiro asintió levemente, lo comprendía completamente. Él pasó por eso antes que todos ellos.

—Sí…—dijo Ishida sintiéndose incomodo—, no hay que ser cobarde…

En ese momento, todos los chicos conscientes escucharon risas por parte de chicas. Notaron que era Orihime acercándose a la clase junto con Tatsuki y Rukia.

Ichigo, por otro lado, se percató de la mirada fija de Renji hacia su mejor amiga pelinegra. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo odiaba esa mirada de tonto!

—Tienes razón…—habló Renji con una sonrisa—, no hay que ser cobarde…

Ishida simplemente lo observó detenidamente después que Renji desviara su mirada de él para observar a Rukia con cierta determinación. Luego, gira su cabeza y mira a Ichigo frunciendo el ceño, muy folclórico viniendo de él, hasta se podría llamar celos, en su mirada en la forma en cómo Abarai observaba a Kuchiki. Uryuu tan solo se arregló los lentes. Ahora ya entendía las intenciones de Renji….y el problema de Ichigo…todo esto no iba ser bueno.

—Kurosaki…—llamó Ishida con cierto fruncimiento en su ceño—, no hagas nada estúpido…

Ichigo arrugó su cara. ¿Qué trató de decirle?

* * *

><p>¡El día fue demasiado largo! Se sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad estando en el colegio. No había mejor que la hora de salida. Sí…ir a su casa a descansar y haraganear como se les dé la gana, para los que no hacen tareas. Sin embargo, ya era hora de salida e Ichigo le perdió la vista a Rukia. Tan sólo sonó el timbre y ella salió corriendo como si nada. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso no tiene consideración de su amigo que la acompaña a su casa? ¡Qué cruel es! Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Ichigo en buscarla, le convenía o sino el patrón de la casa de su amiga lo asesinaría, y además tenía cierta curiosidad sobre que estaría tramando la <em>enana.<em>

Mientras más caminaba Ichigo, más se vaciaban los pasillos. Le pareció raro en que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no habría casi nadie en el instituto. Él bien pensó: _Casi nadie…_

El chico paró en seco al observar que Tatsuki, Orihime, y extrañamente Ishida, estaban ocultos detrás de un muro que conectaba a otro pasillo. Él tan sólo arqueó una ceja mientras se encaminaba hacia ellos. ¿Qué tramaban?

—¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre?—expresó Ichigo tranquilamente.

—¡SHH!—dijeron unisonó.

Ichigo sobresaltó y jadeó, sorprendido que lo callaran de esa manera. ¿Qué se creían?

Sin embargo, él notó que fue vilmente ignorado por sus amigos al observar que le voltearon la cara para ver el pasillo. ¡De verdad! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Oigan! —demandó Ichigo sin voz de mando.

Tatsuki, ya mascada de tanto bullicio, gira su cabeza hacia Ichigo con un semblante amargado:—¿Podrías cerrar el hocico? Estamos tratando de escuchar…—susurró con el ceño fruncido.

Ichigo refunfuñó:—¿Escuchar qué?

Ishida rodó los ojos. Simplemente debía ser un idiota por no tomar en cuenta su advertencia y ser ciego por no ver la escena enfrente de sus narices. Sin sumo cuidado, Uryuu jaló a Ichigo de la camisa y lo hala hacia adelante para que pudiera ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El chico Kurosaki se le dilató los ojos al ver que Renji estaba parado enfrente de Rukia, sonrojado hasta la punta de sus dedos, que combinaba con su cabello, y a su mejor amiga con su carita de inocencia y paciencia observando a Renji con detenimiento. ¡NO! ¿Qué piensa hacer ése?

—Abarai-kun le pidió un momento asolas a Rukia-san después de clases…—habló Orihime sin despegar su mirada en ellos dos. Nadie se daba cuenta que Ichigo estaba estupefacto.—Quién sabrá por qué…

Ishida cerró los ojos:—Recuerda, Kurosaki—se arregló los anteojos—, no hagas estupideces.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo Ichigo estaba sordo. No podía escuchar lo que sus amigos decían. No…solo tenía oídos para la conversación de esos dos.

Por otro lado, Renji estaba nervioso hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. No sabía como decirle, es su primera vez, y si no pronunciaba palabra alguna se moría ahí mismo. Rukia tan sólo lo observaba tranquilamente esperando los rodeos del chico.

—Bueno…yo…Rukia…—se le hacía muy difícil hablar. ¿De verdad está listo?

La pelinegra parpadeó. ¿Tenía hipo o algo así? ¿Por qué hacía tantas pausas? Debe de hacer una explicación científica ante todo esto: — ¿Qué ocurre Renji? ¿Estás bien?

Renji cerró los ojos reprimiendo su vergüenza: —Por supuesto…tan sólo quisiera _confesarte _algo…

Los cuatro metidos escondidos detrás del muro jadearon con furor. ¡Es posible! ¡No es un sueño!

— ¡Ah!—dijo sin aliento Orihime— ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Abarai-kun se le va a declarar a Rukia-san!

El menos sorprendido era Uryuu porque, de alguna manera muy perceptiva, ya lo sabía.

Tatsuki habló confiadamente: —Ciertamente me agrada Abarai para que esté con Rukia—Ichigo la observó atónito, ¿estaba completamente segura?—, creo que harían una bonita pareja.

Orihime asintió, Ishida suspiró mientras Ichigo no hizo ninguna señal de vida. No era fácil comprender todo lo que habían dichos sus amigos junto con lo que estaba observando en el pasillo simultáneamente. Dolía…era como si le hubieran arrancado su corazón y él estando vivo lo viera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía así? Él mismo sabía que le gustaba Rukia desde pequeños pero, ¿por que esa devastación? ¿Tal vez por qué afirmaban que si ellos quedaran juntos sería perfecto? ¿Perfecto? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Por qué debía ser Renji el perfecto para Rukia y no él? ¡El mejor que la comprende! ¡Él que ha estado con ella en los momentos más difíciles y alegres! ¡La chava que ama…! ¿Ama? ¿Amor…? ¿A su edad? ¿Es posible?

Uryuu tan sólo se arregló sus lentes mientras volteaba la cara. La expresión y semblante de Ichigo era, en ese momento, confuso. Pensó que él se podría furioso o violento al ver que Renji estaba con Rukia, eso era algo que él no toleraba, pero no…fue al revés. Está arruinado. Jamás creyó que simples comentarios hipotéticos le bajaran tan rápido la autoestima. Sin embargo, Renji y Rukia no han dicho nada prometedor. No había que adelantarse.

—¿Sobre qué Renji?—preguntó Rukia con cierta sospecha. Pensó en todos las cosas que podría decirle Renji exceptuando una declaración de amor. ¡No señor! La época que ella le gustaba él ya había pasado. Era imposible que él le gustara ella. Sería algo irónico en cierta manera. Sólo era una suposición, nada más…Renji no se le iba a declarar… ¡ni en sus sueños más locos!

Renji tragó saliva con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos con dificultad. Ahí viene:—Yo…Rukia, hace mucho atrás siento algo muy…muy…muy…—¡oh no! ¡Se trabó! ¡Debía decir algo! ¡Pero ya!—…extraño…—brillante. ¿Algo muy extraño? ¿Así se le iba a declarar?

Rukia se sobresaltó al oír eso: — ¡En serio! ¡Qué sientes!—se exasperó— ¡Entonces hay que ir al hospital y…!

—Rukia...—interrumpió Renji haciendo que Rukia lo observara consternada—, es un sentimiento el que te hablo. No una enfermedad. —Se acercó más a ella con determinación—, y ese sentimiento sólo lo percibo cuando tú estás cerca; o cuando estás conmigo; o cuando me hablas…

La respiración de Rukia se tornó irregular. ¿Qué estaba pasado? ¡De qué habla! No…no, no ¡no! ¡No! ¡NO! ¿Se está declarando? ¡Por qué! Oh…Renji…

—Lo que te quiero decir Rukia es…—respiró profundo Abarai mientras la observaba penetrantemente.—, tú me gustas mucho…—lo dijo.

La pelinegra estaba estoica. Eso le llegó al alma y al mismo tiempo la destruyó. Ella…no sentía lo mismo. Ella…no sabía que decir. Ella no quería nada con él. Rukia bajó la mirada tratando que sus cabellos cubrieran su rostro. Eso preocupo mucho a Renji que trató levantar su cara con su mano; mas sin embargo, Rukia no se lo permitió volteando su cara hacia otro lado. Era muy difícil verlo.

—Rukia…—susurró Renji confundido.

La mencionada se mordió su labio inferior: —Escucha Renji…–pausó mientras encontraba las palabras menos crudas posibles. Ella le agradaba Renji, pero jamás se imaginó estar con él como pareja. —, agradezco que sientas eso por mí…—rechinó los dientes. Eso era muy difícil. —, pero…yo no siento lo mismo por ti. —alzó su mirada frunciendo su ceño tratando de suprimir cualquier emoción de tristeza.

Renji sintió algo que jamás había percibido: rechazo.

—Oh…—dijo Renji tratando de dar una sonrisa falsa—, ya veo…—se rascó su nuca.

—Lo siento mucho Renji…—dijo Rukia evitando contacto visual.

—No, no…está bien—suspiró Renji.—No puedo obligarte que me quieras, o que solo me aceptes por lástima. Lo comprendo.—cerró los ojos. Apreciaba a Rukia, quería lo mejor para ella, y tal vez, él no era el indicado para ella. Nadie sabría si la haría feliz. Pueda ser que ella le hizo un favor; hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas—Gracias…

—¡Qué!—bramó Rukia con miedo—¿Por qué?

Renji le sonrió, está vez una verdadera sonrisa; estiró su brazo y le despeinó sus cabellos, tal como lo hacía Ichigo. Ichigo…

—Simplemente gracias…—expresó Renji caminando hacia la salida dejando a Rukia sola, prácticamente.

La pelinegra sintió pavor. ¿Le hizo mucho daño para que ya no usara su uso de razón? :—¡Hey! ¡Renji! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó con un grito.

Más éste no le respondió tan sólo siguió caminando como si no escuchara nada. Oh no...¡Por Dios!

Rukia se quedó parada; sorda hacia su alrededor sin escuchar pasos hacia ella a toda velocidad.

—¡Rukia!—bramó con todo furor Tatsuki—¡Está bien! ¡Hiciste lo correcto!

—¡Sí!—apoyó Orihime—¡Fuiste honesta con él! No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Ishida la observaba. No tenía palabras motivadoras que decirle.

Mas sin embargo, Rukia se hacia la sorda aún y ahora ciega. No vio que sus amigos estaban a la par de ella, ni sus comentarios, ni si quiera quienes eran. Tan sólo observaba a Renji con tristeza.

—Rukia

La mencionada se sobresaltó. Esa voz hizo que hizo que la sacara de sus pensamientos, causó que girara su cabeza hacia la persona que la llamó y se sorprendiera que hiciera conciencia que no estaba sola, que sus amigos estaban ahí. Sólo Ichigo lo podía hacer.

Rukia tan sólo observaba a Ichigo. No se desprendía de él. Era como si su mirada le hablara sin emitir ni una palabra por su boca. Sí…sólo Ichigo podía hacer eso. Sólo Ichigo podía comprenderla más que sus amigas. Tal vez Ichigo tenga magia. ¿O qué era? Algo muy confortante, que sólo lo sentía con él cuando estaba cerca. Algo que…Renji sintió momentos atrás por ella. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella? ¿Ichigo…?

Rukia, sin decir palabra alguna, se fue corriendo; escapando de todos.

—¡Hey!—gritó Tatsuki más que confundida. ¡Y ahora qué!—¡Rukia!

—¡Rukia-san! ¡Espera!—gritó Orihime corriendo junto con Tatsuki tras la pelinegra.

Ishida estaba mudo. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como platos que no los podían cerrar. Observó a Ichigo con detenimiento y le sorprendió al notar que él estaba con el ceño fruncido y mostrando nostalgia y a la vez…comprensión hacia su mejor amiga. Qué raro…Ishida pensó que Ichigo estaría feliz por el rechazo de Renji, pero no…había tristeza en sus ojos. En ese momento, Uryuu compuso sus lentes mientras torcía su boca. Ya lo comprendía. Esos dos…son más que simples mejores amigos…había algo más. Le sorprendió grandemente que pudieran entenderse tan solo por la mirada, ni siquiera él podía hacer eso con Orihime.

Esto iba hacer interesante.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas y la familia Kuchiki estaba preocupada por Rukia. Supuestamente ella debía estar en casa hace mucho. Ellos, Hisana y Byakuya, estaban sentados en el sofá esperando que se abriera la puerta y saliera Rukia sana y salva junto con Ichigo. Le daban 3 minutos más…nada más.<p>

La aguja del reloj era desesperante por parte de Byakuya que no le dio ni un segundo en esperar.

—Suficiente…—dijo él dispuesto en buscar a Rukia y a matar a Ichigo.

Hisana se sobresaltó que se levantó de su lugar y agarró del brazo a su esposo: —Byakuya, no ha pasado ni un minuto. ¡Espera por favor! Ya vendrán.

Él tan sólo gruñó. ¿Quién sabe que estaría haciendo Ichigo con Rukia, su inocente y linda cuñada?

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta rápidamente y se cerró de igual manera. Ambos esposos observaron con detenimiento a Rukia, quien ésta tan solo evitaba el contacto visual, y subía las gradas ignorando la presencia de ellos.

—¡Rukia!—llamó Hisana consternada. ¿Qué le pasó a Rukia?

—Me siento algo mal…iré a dormir…—dijo secamente la pelinegra menor encerrándose en su cuarto.

Hisana jadeó por esa respuesta. Algo le pasó a ella, lo sabía. Byakuya cerró sus ojos. Presentía que Kurosaki estaba detrás de ello. Hoy sí…no desistiría.

— ¡Byakuya!—dijo Hisana al ver que él se dirigía a la puerta de entrada— ¡Ichigo no hizo nada!—lo abrazó tratando de parar su trote— ¡No seas sobreprotector! ¡No sabemos nada!

Él tan sólo paró secamente. Observó a su esposa, ella con expresión sorprendida, y luego suspiró.

—Lo siento…—dijo mientras la observaba. Hisana tan solo dio una risita.

* * *

><p>Rukia estaba acostada con sus sábanas cubriendo todo su cuerpo mientras ella estaba en posición fetal. Sus ojos violetas estaban cerrados con fuerza tratando de recordar todo lo que pasó en la tarde. Rechazó a Renji y se sentía re mal. Ahora viene Ichigo y la confunde más.<p>

Un sentimiento confortante. ¿Amistad? No…era mucho más que eso ¿le gusta Ichigo? Su mejor amigo que estuvo con ella en todo. No podía ser verdad, Ichigo es su mejor amigo. Además…podía ser algo temporal su gusto hacia él, pero…le dolería si el no siente lo mismo que ella. …¿amor? ¿Lo amaba o simplemente le gustaba? Rukia tenía ganas de llorar. No sabía que hacer…o que eran esos sentimientos. ¿Amor o gusto?

En ese momento, Rukia levantó la sábana de su cuerpo mientras sentía que su rostro estaba extremadamente ruborizado mientras susurraba con suma ternura y confusión: —Ichigo…

* * *

><p><strong>A que les apuesto que el próximo capítulo se van a crispar todas. xDDD Ya lo tengo todo planeado! podría dar spoilers pero nahh! que tengan la curiosidad. ;D Cuando actualizare! la otra semana ni se hagan ilusiones! xDD ya que tendre el examen TOEFL! :S no se si alguien sabe que es ese examen, un examen en ingles que te evaluan tu escritura, tu hablado, compresion de lectura y tu comprension de escuhar. Dura como 3 horas :S a ver como me va, ya que si no me hago ese examen o si no lo gano no salgo en mi acto de graduacion :S. Asi que estudiar mucho :D <strong>

**Recuerden! el proximo habra mucho más DRAMA que este cap.! ;D esperenlo! **

**Se me cuidan! y hasta la proxima entrega! **


	11. Ósculo

**Joh! volví! como lo prometí! algo retrasada pero al fin termine! y si! como prometí tambien! hay DRAMA! espero que no se mueran al leerlo XD y mucvhas gracias por darme buenos deseos en mi examen TOEFL :) se los agradezco mucho. **

**Gzn:** Ya veras que hará Renji. Ichigo ya se adeltanto. ¡Mejor no digo spoiler! :) gracias por leer y comentar el fic :D

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>You are important <strong>

**Capítulo 11: Ósculo **

¡Por fin es viernes! Mañana no habría colegio, las tareas se dejaban para el domingo para así disfrutar las noches de desvelo con amigas del bendito día seis de la semana y sábado. ¡Oh sí! La vida adolescente no era tan mala. Rukia, Tatsuki y Orihime pasaban una gran velada en la casa de la última mencionada, comiendo chatarra y bebiendo como cerdas junto con golosinas que ya no cabían en sus bocas y mucho menos en sus panzas. Las amigas estaban recostadas observando el techo tratando de buscar figuras en el techado.

— ¡Esa parece una nube!—comentó Orihime alzando su mano con su dedo señalándolo.

Tatsuki elevó una ceja. No era por criticar a su amiga, pero a veces ella puede ser algo tontita en algunas ocasiones: —Orihime…has dicho como siete veces que cada figura que ves parece una nube…—sonrió Tatsuki.

— ¡Pero es cierto! —hizo pucheros la ofendida. En realidad Orihime no era tan tonta. Decía que cada cosa que veía era una nube porque cada figura que observaba tenía cara de Ishida; aunque claro, ella no revelaría eso ¿cierto? Tan sólo se hacía la tonta, nada más…

—Mhhmm…—maulló Rukia abrazando a Chappy, ya que nunca lo puede dejar. Esa no se la creía…Orihime está sonrojada tal y como lo hace cuando está con su noviecito. — ¿Acaso Uryuu te nubla la vista, Orihime?

— ¡Qué! —gritó Orihime exasperada.

Tatsuki no se limitó a reírse a carcajadas: — ¡No me diga que las nubes representan a Uryuu!

— ¡No me molesten así! —cerró los ojos Orihime con un tremendo sonrojo en su cara. Por inercia, agarró a Chappy y lo lanzó hacia la puerta.

Tatsuki abrió los ojos al máximo al ver el drama. Todo pareció a cámara lenta: Rukia gritaba un gran "NO" muy despacio mientras se tiraba a salvar a Chappy y no colisionara con la puerta. Orihime jadeó y trató de cubrir su asombro tapando su boca con su mano, no era su intención hacer tal acción, tan sólo fue un impulso no controlado. Y para todo los pesares, se abrió la puerta lentamente y un animado Sora se dio a la luz con una bandeja de bebidas en su mano.

—¡Chicas! ¡Les traje al…go…!—habló Sora sin percatarse del horrible desenlace que tendría. Abrió los ojos en par en par y dio un pequeño gritito al ver que un peluche chocó contra su cara y como una Rukia se le tiraba encima.

Hubo afonía por unos segundos, nadie movía ni un músculo por el relajo de bebidas en el suelo o como Rukia estaba de cara besando el piso y Sora con una expresión de muerto tirado boca arriba mientras le daba un tic en el ojo.

— ¡Perdón! —murmuró Rukia aún boca abajo. Le daba tanta vergüenza dar la cara que esperaba que tal vez la tierra la tragara ahí mismo.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas del penoso accidente, las amigas estaban recostadas nuevamente observando el techo con miradas absortas, pero esta vez, estaban en silencio, serenas bajo la luz de la luna. Rukia abrazaba a Chappy como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las luces estaban apagadas y pareciera que nadie estuviera en el cuarto.<p>

—¿Ya saben que regalarle a Abarai-kun?—preguntó Orihime de repente sin despegar sus ojos al techo.

Rukia volteó su cara hacia ella:—¿Por qué el motivo?

Tatsuki se tensó por un momento. ¿Acaso Abarai no…? ¡Maldito de él!:—¿No te invito?—dijo incrédula.

— ¿A qué?—la Kuchiki levantó una ceja.

—A su cumpleaños…mañana. —comentó Orihime.

Rukia se quedó muda. ¿Su cumpleaños? No estaba enterada de ello. ¿Será cierto qué no la haya invitado? ¡Por qué! Si Renji siempre la incluía en su lista de invitados. ¿Acaso aún estaba…herido?

—Oh—respondió secamente—No, no me invitó.

— ¡Desgraciado!—gritó Tatsuki levantándose de un salto, observando a Rukia— ¡Ése si no es hombre! ¡Qué le pasa!

Orihime se le fue el alma. Su amiga la gritona no comprendía que era que le rompieran el corazón. Simplemente Abarai fue rechazado por la mujer que le gustaba y aún esa herida estaba latente y ver a Kuchiki-san de nuevo sólo empeoraría las cosas, más de lo que están.

—Pues…—bajó la mirada la chica de ojos violeta. Él no es "hombre" por culpa de ella.

La pelirroja notó esos cambios bruscos de autoestima. El ambiente se hacía tenso y no le gustaba cómo se tornaba la situación:—¡No es tu culpa Rukia-san!—intervino Orihime evitando que Tatsuki dijera plagas hacia Renji—, fuiste muy valiente al decirle que no a Abarai-kun. —Sonrió—su hubiera estado en tu lugar no habría sabido que hacer… ¡te admiro por eso!

—Sí…pero aún así no fue bonito…—dijo Rukia con un aura negra. A pesar que ya pasó algún tiempo después de lo ocurrido aún se sentía mal.

— ¡Oh vamos!—animó Tatsuki— ¡Otra cosa que lo hubieras besado apasionadamente!

Las mejillas de Rukia se calentaron al instante. ¿Qué…? ¡Qué! : — ¡No!

—Tal y cómo lo hace Orihime cuando está con Uryuu—sonrió de oreja a oreja Tatsuki hacia la mencionada. ¡Oh cómo le encantaba molestar a sus amigas de una manera muy cruel!

— ¡TATSUKI-CHAN!—chilló Orihime más sonrojada que Rukia. ¡Cómo lo supo!

La malvada de Tatsuki empezó a reírse maquiavélicamente. Sus amigas eran demasiado inocentes para hacer ese tipo de bromas. Ella era única, lo sabía muy bien: — ¡No se lo tomen a pecho!—sonrió.

Orihime y Rukia fruncieron su cara al mismo tiempo. Para ellas no era divertido. Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Toda risa, toda frustración que causó Tatsuki se esfumó al instante. Todas quedaron absortas en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Tatsuki rompió el hielo:

—Orihime…—dijo casi en susurro—, ya hablando en serio…—bajó la mirada. ¡Qué cambio más radical!— ¿Qué…se siente que te besen…?

¡Oh! Con qué así van las cosas. Tatsuki estaba tan apenada que no quería que notaran su sonrojo. Rukia y Orihime se vieron las caras tratando de aguantar la risa. Tatsuki podrá aparentar ser ruda y macha, pero eso no le quita el hecho que sea mujer con sentimientos.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?—dijo Rukia con una mirada picara.

— ¡Sólo pregunta!—contestó rápidamente Tatsuki tratando de zafarse del problema.

Orihime simplemente dio una risita. Le preguntan como si ella fuera experta sobre ese tema. Claro…sólo ella tiene novio. Pero aún así, Tatsuki se veía tan linda preguntado eso, porque no todo los días se escucha eso de ella. Y Rukia…bueno, su situación ahora es complicada.

La chica de pelos coloridos cerró los ojos con una sonrisa: —Es cálido…y suave a la vez. —se sonrojó. Estaba recordando un hecho—, hay sentimientos mezclados a través del beso; y es tierno…

Ambas quedaron atónitas por lo que oían. Orihime se retorcía al estar recordando el beso y cada vez se ponía más y más sonrojada. Tatsuki escuchaba atentamente lo que su amiga decía, pero Rukia estaba absorta por lo último que oyó que ya no le puso atención a Orihime. Toda esa descripción… ¡por qué! ¡Por qué se imaginaba a Ichigo en esa descripción!

—¡Oh Dios!—gritó emocionada Orihime sacando a Rukia de sus pensamientos—¡Está nevando!

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos días después de la pijamada y un día del cumpleaños de Renji. Tatsuki tuvo la idea de no ir al cumpleaños del cumpleañero y arruinar la fiesta. Era tentadora la oferta pero Rukia se negó rotundamente. No era tan mala para hacerle eso. Además…sólo era una fiesta. No se iba a morir.<p>

Rukia suspiró. Estaba caminando hacia su casa después de hacer el mandado de comprar los huevos a la tienda. Era muy temprano en la mañana y el invierno había llegado. Había nieve a todo lugar, los niños jugaban sin parar haciendo hombres de nieve y guerras. Por la misma nieve suspendieron las clases. Fue algo inesperado, pero era mejor así. Rukia tendría unas minis vacaciones. Sin embargo, debía admitir que sí había mucho frío, no a morir, pero si la hacía temblar. La pelinegra apresuró el pasó, su mamá debe de estar desesperada porque no llegan los huevos rápido para el desayuno de Byakuya.

—¡Oee! ¿Acaso no me vas a esperar?

Rukia paró en secó. Esa voz…¡no imposible! ¡Podía ser él!

La pelinegra se volteó rápidamente hacia su emisor. ¡Sí era él!:— ¡Ichigo…!—expresó con cierta alegría. Hacía mucho que no lo veía.

El mencionado se acercó hacia su amiga con una sonrisa. Vaya…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. ¿Tres días? Sí…ha sido bastante tiempo. Ichigo observó que Rukia llevaba una bufanda color crema junto con un ponchado suéter color rosa y pantalones gruesos con botas afelpadas. Sí…demasiado abrigada y aún temblaba de frío. Él nada más llevaba una chumpa y pantalones con calzado deportivo y no se moría de frío.

— ¿Y eso qué madrugas? Una elfa como tú duerme todo el día…—dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Rukia tan sólo gruño.

—Qué no soy elfa…no me digas así—Empezaron a caminar a la par.

A Ichigo se le hizo la sonrisa mucho más grande:—¡Oh…! Aceptas el hecho que eres enana, entonces…

Esta vez si hubo consecuencias. Rukia machucó fuertemente el pie de Ichigo con el talón. Él gimió de dolor: — ¡No soy enana!

Ichigo bufó lo más fuerte que pudo: — ¡Mis hermanitas tienen ocho años y casi son de tu tamaño!

Rukia no sabía que decir ante esto. O ellas eran unas gigantonas o de verdad ella era enana. ¡No! ¡Debía ser la segunda opción! ¡No debía perder la cordura y menos si Ichigo está presente!

Pasó un buen tiempo sin que nadie dijera nada: —El silencio otorga…sí sabes que es verdad que eres enana…

— ¡Idiota!

Lo único que se pudo apreciar fueron los gritos de Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Rukia temblaba, no sabía si era por el frío o por ira. A veces, los hombres podían ser tan estúpidos e Ichigo no se salvaba de ese titulo. Él era el rey de ellos. Ambos seguían caminando lado a lado, Ichigo hizo una bola de nieve para colocar en su moreteada cara. Rukia podrá aparentar ser débil, pero ella es todo menos eso. Chiquilla fastidiosa…<p>

—Ichigo…—llamó Rukia

El mencionado gruñó. ¿Ahora que viene?:— ¡Qué!

No obstante, cuando Ichigo la observó se veía mal. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y jadeaba como si estuviera cansada. Que raro…hace un momento estaba bien.

— ¿Tú fuiste al cumpleaños de Renji?—susurró Rukia, casi inaudible para Ichigo.

—Sí…—dijo sin rodeos—, pero no fue la gran cosa…—rodó los ojos.

Rukia dio una pequeña sonrisa. Esas fueron las mismas palabras que Tatsuki e Orihime le había dicho ya que ellas fueron. ¿Será que eso es verdad o solo lo dicen para que se sienta bien?

—Rukia…—ésta voltea—, ¿por qué no fuiste al cumpleaños? ¿Acaso Byakuya te castigó o algo parecido?

Rukia frunció el ceño. Como podía ser tan atrevido para llamar a su padre a su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, ella desvía la mirada con cierta melancolía: —Él no me invitó…

Ichigo quedó estupefacto. Torció un poco la boca y rodó los ojos mientras se rascaba su nuca: —Oh…con que eso fue…—la observó, ella aún seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—No lo culpo—a Rukia se le dificultaba un poco hablar—, sólo hice lo correcto…él aún sigue herido por el rechazo…no lo iba a querer por lástima…así me dijeron Orihime y Tatsuki en la pijamada—empezó a balancear la bolsa de los huevos.

—¡Oh!—dijo Ichigo tratando de estar feliz para así cambiar el tema. Desde la situación de Renji ya nada ha sido igual. El grupo se separó y Renji se ha distanciado cada vez más y más; y desde entonces, Rukia se ha puesto triste culpándose así misma que por su culpa Renji está como está: destrozado. No había podido hablar con ella desde entonces. Siempre la jalaban Tatsuki y Orihime y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decirle algo, como palabras de aliento. Se sentía maravillado de tan sólo verla. Este mismo instante después de mucho tiempo la vuelve a ver otra vez. —¿Una pijamada, eh? Ahora ya se por qué te has desaparecido…—revolvió los cabellos de Rukia.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó Rukia— ¡Suelta!

Ichigo sonrió maquiavélicamente:—No me digas que llevaste ese estúpido conejo…

—¡No insultes a Chappy!—dijo casi sin aliento.

—Lo tomaré como un "sí"—a Rukia se le salía humo por los oídos—, ¿De qué hablaron?

Ichigo se le fue el alma. Rukia ya se iba a tropezar y caer de boca. La agarró de sus pequeños hombros y pudo observar que su respiración era algo irregular. El chico puso una mano en la frente de su amiga. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba ardiendo!

—Sobre besos…

—¿Qué?—dijo confundido Ichigo. ¿Ahora que mosca le picó?

Rukia sonrió tontamente. ¡Por Dios estaba delirando! :—Hablamos sobre besos…y sabes algo…quiero saber como se siente…

Ichigo resopló fuertemente:—De verdad en un parpadeó la fiebre te hace más loca...—la tomó en sus brazos estilo nupcial. Se percató que estaba calientísima y temblaba demasiado—, mejor te llevó a tu casa…estás muy enferma.

Ichigo corrió y corrió con todo su ser, lo bueno era que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Rukia. Ella de repente se sintió tan mal. ¿Qué paso? Ella parecía que estaba algo mal ¡pero no tanto! Ahora la pobre deliraba que quería ser besada…como que sí le afecto.

El chico paró el paso al estar en frente de la puerta de la casa de Rukia, pudo escuchar a Kon ladrar desde adentro mientras la bolsa de los huevos estaba a punto de caerse.

—Llegamos…—dijo Ichigo sin aliento.

Rukia estaba con la mirada baja. No se miraba bien:—Ichigo…—dijo roncamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Qué sucede! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Sientes alguna molestia?—dijo desesperado Ichigo. Estaba muy preocupado por su amiga. Ella nunca se ha enfermado, es Kuchiki Rukia, la niña sana entre todos.

Rukia levantó la vista y sonrió:—Quiero ser besada…

Ichigo se sonrojó al máximo. De verdad se lo estaba creyendo…¿Rukia tan solo alucinaba, no? ¿Ella no lo quería, cierto? Simplemente no es ella…no, no es ella. Pero…se lo estaba pidiendo, tenía libre acceso a sus labios. ¡Y como decirle que no a su amada en secreto! ¡Todo esto lo atormentaba! Un momento…él estaba tan cerca de ella…sus cuerpos estaban, en cierta manera, pegados. Ichigo jadeó un poco. ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaba muy cerca! ¡El aliento de Rukia estaba sobre su rostro y eso lo hacía pecar! ¡NO!

—¡Ya deja de mamadas! —gritó Ichigo sin saber que estaba haciendo. Por un gran impulso, Ichigo besó apasionadamente a Rukia. Se dejó guiar por su instinto. Trató de separar los labios de ella con su lengua para explorar en su cavidad mientras sus manos se deslizaban poco a poco a sus glúteos.

Rukia no entendía lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En seguida ella volvió a la cruel realidad. Ichigo la besaba…pero no de la manera que ella esperaba. Recordó las palabras de Orihime en la pijamada: los besos son cálidos…y suaves a la vez. Hay sentimientos entrelazados y es tierno. Lo comparó con el beso de Ichigo…y era…lo contrario.

Ichigo, de repente, se alejó de Rukia y la observó con un sonrojo exageradamente grande. ¡Qué coño estaba haciendo! ¡Rukia no era un juguete o para pasar el rato! ¡Por Dios! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se acaba de aprovechar de su amiga enferma y débil besándola de esa manera! Se pudo haber evitado, ¡pero no! ¡Fueron esos estúpidos instintos!

Kon ladraba fuertemente mientras se escuchaba unos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. No podía ver su expresión. No…no era digno. Ichigo rápidamente la puso al suelo con cuidado. No quería verla…no por lo que le había hecho.

—Perdóname…—dijo Ichigo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la nada.

Rukia estaba hincada con un bochorno enorme. No sabía si estaba roja por la enfermedad o por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué Ichigo actuó de esa manera? Rukia se tocó sus labios…estaban ardiendo. Aún podía sentir las acaricias de Ichigo. Sin percatarse, Rukia botó los huevos al piso. Esta mañana Byakuya no tendrá desayuno.

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO ME MATEN! D: eso puede pasar si no controlas tus hormonas alborotadas xDDD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! les dije que había drama! :DDD y el próximo cap. espero subirlo la otra semana, si Dios me lo permite :)**

**Ya saben como hacerme feliz. Con un lindo review :D**

**Se me cuidan! :D**


	12. ¿Terminó?

**Ufff! mejor voy al grano! xD Aqui esta el otro capitulo y espero no haber matado o descepecionado algunos por el capitulo anterior xDDD pero recuerden! son hormonas! xD este cap. es mas tranquilo y bonito :3**

**Y creo que hubo cierta confunsion entre las edad en los capitulos; asi que les dire como esta la cosa:**

**Capitulo 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5: Ichigo 8 años, Rukia 6 años, Yuzu y Karin (a partir del cap. 4 y 5) recien nacidas, Kaien (a partir del cap. 4) 15 años y Orihime (a partir del cap. 4) 8 años.**

**Capitulo 6, 7 y 8: Ichigo 10 años, Rukia 8 años, Hitsugaya 10 años, Tatsuki 10 años, Orihime 10 años, Matsumoto (a partir del cap. 6) 25 años, Renji 10 años, y los demas de la clase 10 años.**

**Capitulo 9, 10, 11 y 12 _*new*: _Ichigo 15 años, Rukia 13 años, Renji 15 años, Tatsuki 15 años, Orihime 15 años, Uryuu 15 años, y todos los demas de la clase 15 años.**

**¡NOTA! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CAMBIAN LAS EDADES:**

**-Ichigo: 17 años**

**-Rukia: 15 años**

**y los demas tambien cambiaran xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Gzn: <strong>Jaja! como que a todos los refleje como enemigos xDDD. Ya veras que este cap. se arregla todo :D gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

**Mei Fanel: **Ya puse ahi arriba cuantos años tienen cada uno en cada cap. asi que no os preocupeis si se te olvidan :D y sabes! todas esas dudas se resuelven hoy en este cap! (bueno la mayoria xD) gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

**andrea: **actualizando! gracias por comentar y leer el fic.

**Mai.V: **contestando el lindo review :D e Ichigo ya veras que hara en este cap. mejor no digo nada o arruino la sorpresa :D gracias por leer y comentar el fic!

**Y especialmente gracias a todas las personas que han leido este fic y antemano las que han comentado :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Que lo disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 12: ¿Terminó?**

Desde lo ocurrido habían pasado horas; y de las horas pasaron días y en días en semanas desde la última vez que vio a Ichigo. En el instituto rara vez lo veía y siempre cuando trataba de hablarle se hacía el loco o simplemente se iba. No le dirigía la mirada y mucho menos le hablaba. Rukia, tras el pasar del tiempo, se deprimía mucho más. No por el comportamiento de Ichigo, sino por qué no sabía como reaccionar y resolver el problema. La besó ¿y qué? ¿Tenía algo de malo? Mientras más pensaba sobre esa pregunta más se entristecía. A ella no le gustó que la besaran, no de esa manera, y que Ichigo no fuera valiente y aclare todo se frustraba mucho más. No sabía que hacer, todo este lio no la dejaba vivir en paz. Y nadie la podía ayudar, nadie…sólo él, su mejor amigo.

Rukia se encontraba en su habitación tumbada en su cama junto con Kon, su perro fiel. La pelinegra empezó a reflexionar mientras acariciaba a su can. Kon…ese nombre se lo puso Ichigo. Bufó un poco al recordar el berrinche que hizo cuando quería ponerle Chappy a su perro. La chica estiró su brazo libre para coger a su peluche favorito, su Chappy. Lo alzó un poco y observó esas costuras en su cuello que Ichigo una vez cosió. Ichigo…Ichigo…no podía dejar pensar en él. Tan cerca como vecinos pero tan lejos como si fueran enemigos. ¿Cómo fue que terminó así? Lo extrañaba demasiado…y él a cambiado, y mucho. Rukia rechinó los dientes mientras Kon notó se preocupación que la empezó a lamer ligeramente.

En ese momento escuchó un ruido de unas piedras chocar contra su ventana. ¡Podrá ser él!

Rukia se levantó de la cama con ansiedad poseyendo la esperanza que su predicción sea cierta. Al estar cerca abrió la ventana y poco a poco esa alegría se fue apagando. No…imposible, no era él.

— ¡Rukia! ¿Tienes tiempo?—gritó Renji desde abajo.

Sí…desde el problema con Ichigo, Renji aprovechó el momento para estar con Rukia. No de la manera amorosa sino para empezar de nuevo y así arreglar las cosas. Rukia tan sólo deseaba que Ichigo también hiciera lo mismo.

—Claro…ahora bajo.

Siempre le había agradado Renji, pero…no era lo mismo, él no era Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban sin ningún rumbo en específico dentro del barrio. Renji desde que supo lo que hizo Ichigo decidió hablarle otra vez a Rukia porque, por experiencia suya, sabe como se siente. Además, se compadeció de la pobre. Quería que ella sintiera su apoyo, Tatsuki y Orihime ya se lo daban, pero nada parecía funcionar. Ni su comida favorita, películas y conversiones de Chappy, ni siquiera las pijamadas. Nada.<p>

—Renji…hoy…—dijo Rukia rompiendo el hielo con cabizbaja. Ya no lo soportaba más—…hoy pienso confrontar a Ichigo.

El pelirrojo paró en seco momentos después de asimilar todo. ¿Confrontarlo? ¿Ahora? ¡Qué demonios pensaba Rukia!: — ¡Cómo!—Renji se mascó un poco— ¡Rukia!—resopló— ¡Ha pasado casi un mes desde que ese idiota te habló por última vez! ¡El que debe confrontar a quién es él no tú!

Rukia rechinó los dientes mientras suprimía su angustia: — ¡Yo lo sé Renji!—bramó sin dirigirle la mirada— ¡Lo sé perfectamente! Pero… ¡Ya no aguanto más!—su voz se empezó a escuchar algo temblorosa. Habían muchos sentimientos que trataba que no se notaran. — ¡Él es mi mejor amigo! ¡No puedo dejar las cosas así como están!—alzó su rostro fruncido— ¡No puedo dormir bien! ¡Me atormenta el hecho que él ni siquiera haga el esfuerzo de arreglar el lio! ¡No puedo pensar otra cosa que no sea él!—elevó sus manos hacia su cabeza revolviéndose sus cabellos.

Renji tan sólo observó el conflicto que tenía ella consigo misma. Ese estúpido de Ichigo no se ha percatado el daño que ha ocasionado a la pobre de Rukia: — ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea él, uh? —repitió Renji con un suspiro. Sabía que lo que iba hacer Rukia no era de la mejor manera. Sin embargo, si eso era lo que ella necesitaba estaba bien. Debía enfrentarlo, y así vería si Ichigo era lo suficientemente hombre como para perdonarse así mismo. —Ve con él…

— ¿Uh?—dijo sin aliento Rukia ante la respuesta de Renji.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella mientras posaba ambas manos en los hombros de ella: —Ten cuidado…

Rukia asintió levemente mientras agradecía a Renji por su comprensión y salió corriendo a la casa de él. Tal vez eso definiría que pasaría entre ellos dos.

—Suerte…—susurró Renji al notar que estaba solo.

* * *

><p>La pelinegra llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba en la casa de Ichigo. Ahí estaba, parada como tonta sin tocar la puerta. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras escuchaba gritos y risas por parte de la familia. ¿Acaso todo esto fue una buena idea? Tenía miedo a que no funcionara. No obstante debía ser valiente, quería recuperar su amistad.<p>

Sin pensarlo ya nada más tocó la puerta. Era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Yo abro!— escuchó una voz infantil. De repente, se abrió la puerta y Rukia aprecio una pequeña de ocho años de edad con cabello castaño. Cuanto ha crecido…En eso, Karin también se acercó. Igualmente estaba tan grande como Yuzu, el tiempo se pasaba tan rápido…

— ¡Tú!—señaló Karin a la pelinegra Kuchiki.

La pequeña Yuzu se quedó estática al ver esa persona en la puerta. Rukia no decía nada, tan sólo las observaba.

— ¡Yuzu!—gritó su madre hacia ella, acercándose— ¿Quién…es…?—Masaki observó a Rukia con asombro. De todas las personas que esperaba jamás se imaginó que Rukia estuviera ahí.

— ¡Mi tercera hija!—gritó Isshin sin ocultar su perplejidad al ver que todo mundo estaba quieto en la puerta, como si Santa Clause estuviera ahí.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca en su vida creyó que esto iba ser muy difícil. Toda la familia de Ichigo estaba ahí observándola como si fuera un espécimen raro. Ellos ya sabían la situación entre ellos dos; Rukia siempre escuchaba las palabras de "apoyo" que gritaba Isshin hacia su hijo y que estúpido fue al hacer eso con ella: —Disculpen la molestia…—hizo una reverencia. Luego, observó a todos amontonados en la puerta. —¿Estará Ichi…go?—por poco y Rukia se traga sus palabras. Al fondo lo vio, vio a Ichigo parado con pasmo detrás de su familia observándola absortamente. Rukia estaba maravillada con su presencia, tanto tiempo sin verlo que empezó a apreciar su ser, como antes. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta que se sonrojo. Ahora era el momento.

Isshin y Masaki percibieron el ambiente al tenso. Sabían lo sucedido hace un mes atrás y ahora el tiempo de remediar todo.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Hoy es el chequeo médico de mis preciadas hijas!—exageró Isshin rompiendo el silencio— ¡Masaki! ¡Lévalas a la clínica mientras me preparó para chequearlas antes que se mueran!

—De acuerdo…—dijo irritada Masaki. De todas las maneras que él pudo ser discreto eligió ser simplemente Isshin. —Vamos niñas, dejemos esos dos asolas…—guiñó el ojo mientras las tomaba de sus bracitos.

— ¡Pero mamá!—alegó Karin al notar que era llevada al segundo piso junto con su hermana y padre— ¡Yo quiero ver que pasa!

Masaki negó con la cabeza mientras corría lo más rápido que podía: — ¡Tu salud primero!

En un pestañeo todo era silencio. Sólo estaban ellos dos, frente a frente, viéndose con ansiedad.

La respiración de Rukia se tornó irregular, estaba tan nerviosa que su voz ni sus piernas le respondían. De igual manera estaba Ichigo. Desde hace un mes no pudo hacerse el valiente, el mejor amigo que Rukia se merecía. Se sentía como escoria y lo peor era que no hacía nada para remediarlo. Rukia se merecía algo mejor. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba lo que aún sentía por ella, esos sentimientos aún no han cambiado.

—¿Có…mo estás?—dijo Ichigo incómodamente. Alzó su brazo y se sobó su nuca en forma de inseguridad.

Rukia jadeó y bajó la mirada simultáneamente. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que le habló. Sin embargo, ella no contestó. No podía, su mente no se lo dejaba.

—Ya veo…—dijo Ichigo al no escuchar respuesta alguna. De cierta manera se lo merecía. — ¿Quieres sentarte?

La chica asintió sin despegar su mirada al suelo. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el sofá. Mientras caminaba pasó a la par de Ichigo y sintió que su corazón ya se salía. Tanta a proximidad la hacia temblar.

Ichigo hizo percató el nerviosismo de ella y de él. Debía tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y expirar. Debía ser hombre. Camino detrás de Rukia mientras ella se sentó e Ichigo le siguió la acción: —Dime, ¿Por qué estás aquí?—Pudo haber sonado rudo y evidente, pero Ichigo quería que ella hablase.

Rukia alzó la mirada a tal pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo buscando algo de compresión por parte del chico. Para ella no era nada fácil estar ahí. No debía guiarse por el miedo para decir lo que ella sentía en esos momentos. Lo único que ella sentía en ese instante era enojo porque Ichigo sabe más que nadie por qué estaba en su casa haciéndose la valiente.

La pelinegra frunció su ceño: — ¡Para decirte que eres un idiota!—toda pena, todo miedo, sonrojo, inseguridad y todo sentimiento que la hacia incomodar fue echado como basura. En ese momento, Rukia golpea a puño limpio a la cara del chico.

Ichigo gimió por el dolor y por inercia se llevo sus manos a la parte del rostro lastimado. Sabía que ella estaba abrumada pero jamás creyó que iba a reaccionar de esa manera: — ¡Pero que te pasa!—alegó.

En seguida, Rukia trata de golpearlo de nuevo en la cara, pero no con el puño, sino una cachetada tan fuerte que se pudiera, y lo hizo causando espasmo a Ichigo: — ¡Desgraciado! ¡No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido por tu cobardía!

Ichigo la vio como suprimía las lágrimas de cólera y como se mordía el labio inferior. Simplemente quedó mudo.

Eso hizo que Rukia se pusiera rabiosa: — ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Di algo!—gritó con demanda. Al notar que no hacia ningún cambio la pelinegra torció la boca. — ¿Lo recuerdas?—alzó su dedo meñique con tristeza. Ichigo lo observó y jadeó. Como olvidar….eso—. Pinky promise…prometimos ser mejores amigos por siempre…—acercó su dedo a Ichigo. —Dime, ¿acaso esas palabras fueron sin valor para ti? —alzó la voz con desesperación— ¡No lo prometimos! ¡Entonces por qué estamos así! —Empezó a suplicar— ¡Respóndeme!

Ichigo suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos con pavor. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Rukia mientras que ella jadeaba y trataba de alejarse. Al percibir tan rechazo Ichigo no se acobardo, no esta vez. La rodeó con sus brazos en su cintura con fuerza para que no se fuera. Ella trató de liberarse empujándolo con toda la fuerza que ella poseía. Él se apegó más a ella y colocó su cabeza en el hombro blanco de Rukia.

— ¡Suéltame!—gritó Rukia golpeando con sus manos empuñadas la espalda de Ichigo con toda fuerzas existentes que tenía.

Ichigo se alejó un poco del hombro y lentamente besó su mejilla ligeramente. Rukia se estremeció ante la acaricia. ¡Qué pasaba! ¡Qué se creía!:—Perdóname….

Rukia dilató sus ojos y empezó a temblar. ¡Era un maldito estúpido! ¡Ahora se hizo el valiente para decir eso! Sin embargo, su corazón se lleno de gozo y algo de nostalgia invadió su mirada. Se estaba disculpando de una manera tan tierna que recordó cuanto extrañaba su mejor amigo.

— ¡Déjame ir!—suplicó Rukia golpeando de nuevo la espalda de Ichigo no tan fuertemente.

Él la abrazó más fuerte y le susurró en el oído: —Fui más que un desgraciado…perdóname…

Rukia seguía golpeando a Ichigo pero poco a poco fue disminuyendo las palizas mientras Rukia suplicaba que la soltase.

—Perdon Rukia…—besó de nuevo su mejilla con suavidad.

La voz de Ichigo se hacía más quebradiza. De verdad estaba muy arrepentido. Rukia perdía cada vez las fuerzas que sus brazos empezaron a temblar y agarró fuertemente de la camisa a Ichigo, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Ichigo…—lo abrazó más fuerte con cierto temblor—. Tonto, te extrañe…

El mencionado cerró los ojos sintiendo paz. Todo se había arreglado…se arrepentía que el no fue que dio el primer paso…pero ya pasó. Ya no importaba el pasado ya: —Lo siento…

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya habia dicho antes:<strong>

**¡NOTA! EL PROXIMO CAPITULO CAMBIAN LAS EDADES:**

**-Ichigo: 17 años**

**-Rukia: 15 años**

**y los demas tambien cambiaran xDD**

**Espero que les haya gustado! y que no me maten por la tardanza o como se torno el fic xDDD El proximo habra mas drama! ¿Por que? Por que se revelara el secreto que esconde los Kuchikis...¡SOLO eso dire! xDD**

**Sintonicen en el otro capitulo :D y nos vemos! **


	13. Tormenta parte 1

**¡oohhh! ya se vino esta parte! hace rato que quería escribir esto! (espero que lo haya hecho bien ._. ) pero bueno! ya salio! :D**

**Recuerden! Ichigo tiene 17 años y Rukia 15 años.**

**Mei Fanel: **así es la vida...se pasa tan rápido D: ! que bueno que te haya gustado :D eso me pone feliz! espero que te guste este tambien! Gracias por comentar y leer el fic.

**Gzn:** JOjojo! Renji jugará un papel importante, ya veras :D y sip! ya saben sobre sus sentimientos pero aún no lo dicen! habra drama sobre eso XDD Gracias por comentar y leer el fic. :D

**eva:** Gracias! :D que bueno que te haya gusta el cap. anterior! espero que este sea de tu agrado tambien! :) gracias por comentar y leer el fic :D

Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece. **

**Que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 13: Tormenta (Parte 1)**

En tan sólo un parpadeo puedes perder eventos importantes. En tan sólo un parpadeo no te das cuenta de lo ocurre; porque sólo pestañar puede costarte caro.

Lo frustrante de no concentrase era el mal clima. Sí, los truenos últimamente han sido más ruidosos de lo normal esa noche. La tormenta era tan fuerte que se podía apreciar el viento azotar. Para su mala suerte, Ichigo tenía un examen importante mañana. No importaba cuantas veces leía lo mismo, su comprensión le fallaba al no entender ni pepa. Podía quedarse en su escritorio hasta pudrirse, si era necesario. Sociología jamás fue su fuerte. Tener que aprenderse esas fechas tediosas, esos nombres difíciles de pronunciar y de escribir lo hacían vomitar. El Ichigo de diecisiete años dio un gran suspiro mientras se echaba hacia atrás estirándose un poco. Cuánto apostaba que los demás ya han terminado de estudiar, y él de inútil aún sigue estancado. La vida que injusta es…

De repente, tocaron la puerta de su casa muy fuerte. Ichigo paró de estudiar mientras levantaba una ceja confundido. De nuevo, tocaron la puerta con brusquedad. ¿Quién podrá estar tocando en estas horas de la noche? Otro somatón hacia la puerta. Ichigo ya confundido bajo para ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

Rápidamente observó como su familia se reunía en la puerta. Quedándose él en las gradas, vio que sus hermanas de nueve años también estaban en las gradas, mudas esperando lo siguiente mientras otra vez tocaron. Isshin se acercaba a la puerta, con semblante serio, mientras Masaki lo seguía por atrás. Toda la familia Kurosaki estaba confundida por lo que pasaba. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría afuera esta tormenta tan fuerte? Además, tocaba la puerta como loco. Por si las dudas, Isshin estaba preparado por cualquier golpe fuera de lugar.

Cuando el padre de familia abrió la puerta lentamente se asombró grandemente. De todas las personas que se hubiese imaginado, nunca en su vida pensó en ver a ellos ahí.

La pareja no poseían sombrilla, se estaban mojando considerablemente y parecía que no les importaba. La mujer tenía sus manos juntas con su rostro llena de angustia mientras que su marido, tratando de reprimirse, tenía su brazo alrededor del hombro de su esposa.

Esta situación confundía cada vez a Ichigo. Tenía mala espina sobre esto, lo sentía.

Hubo un silencio abrumador por parte de todos. Sólo el caer de las gotas y los estruendosos truenos se apreciaban.

—Di...Disculpen por la in…interrupción—Ichigo no sabría decir si ella temblaba por frío o por los sollozos que trataba, inultamente, ocultar. Jamás en su vida observó a la señora Kuchiki de esa manera.

— ¡Hisana-san! ¡Byakuya!—interrumpió Isshin asustado— ¡No interrumpen nada!—observó a Masaki consternada.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Se están mojando!—se alteró inmediatamente Masaki, tratando que entraran. Sin embargo, ellos se negaron.

Yuzu y Karin no sabían que decir. Estaban mudas al no saber que rayos estaba pasando.

—Es sobre Rukia…—habló esta vez Byakuya con un semblante estoico, pero sus ojos delataban temor. —…no llegó a casa esta tarde.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que todo su mundo cayera. Ichigo ya no sintió paz. ¿Rukia no estaba? Eso era imposible… ¡imposible! : — ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!—gritó Ichigo asustando a sus hermanas. Bramó con toda el alma, fue tan estruendoso como un rayo; ellos debían estar mintiendo. — ¡Rukia si llegó al instituto! ¡Yo la vi!—gruñó sin saber como reaccionar—, ¡además, yo mismo fui sale con ella después de clases y la dejé en la puerta de su casa! ¡Vi cuando entró y cerró la puerta! ¡Deben estar locos!

Byakuya y Hisana estaban atónitos. La forma en como se expresó fuera muy tosca, directa y grosera. Observaron a Ichigo con asombro mientras que Masaki frunció su ceño e Isshin se mantuvo serio, cosa rara para él.

—Sea o no verdad tu veredicto, Rukia no está en casa desde hace horas…—cerró sus ojos sintiendo como las gotas de la tormenta caían sobre su rostro—, no responde su teléfono celular, nadie del vecindario la ha visto, llamamos a sus amigos pero nadie la ha visto después del instituto. No sabemos dónde estará.

Ichigo sintió todo enojo se esfumaba como neblina que opacaba su vista ante la verdad.

—Pues…aquí no ha estado…—respondió Yuzu con temor. La pequeña sintió un pequeño codazo por parte de su hermana Karin. No era el momento para hablar.

Hisana reaccionó de repente, dejando salir toda angustia que se presionaba por medio de llanto: —Nos escuchó…—cubrió su rostro con sus temblorosas manos, gimiendo con todo su ser. —Todo esto es mi culpa…

Los Kurosakis cada vez se perdían en este problema. ¡Qué rayos pasaba!

—Hisana…no fue tu culpa…—dijo Byakuya observando como se quebrantaba su esposa de una forma tan humillante. Se apegó más a ella, abrazándola fuertemente—. Jamás lo fue…

—Por favor…—habló Isshin tratando de ser lo más amable posible—, entren y así nos pueden aclarar las cosas…

Ichigo sintió rabia ante el tono de voz que empleaba su padre. ¡Rukia si de verdad estaba perdida debían actuar! ¡Esa tonta desapareció de la nada! ¡Qué demonios pasaba! Ichigo se dispuso en salir corriendo ante la tormenta y buscar a Rukia por sí solo. ¡Era imposible que sus padres no sintieran temor alguno! ¡Ella estaba afuera a saber dónde! ¡Que sólo Dios sabía dónde se ubicaba! Si todo esto es grave entonces por qué no actúan.

—No…—Hisana separó sus manos de su cara, ignorando las palabras de Isshin—, Rukia desde el principio se mereció saber la verdad…y yo se la oculte…—lloró más fuerte.

La tormenta se hizo mucho más fuerte que antes, pero eso no fue lo que detuvo a Ichigo en su búsqueda…no…fueron esas palabras que la pelinegra pronunció que hizo que se quedara estancado.

—Hisana…—se acercó Masaki de una forma tierna. La tomó de los hombros delicadamente como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. La mencionada levantó la mirada con puro dolor. —Dime, ¿de qué estás hablado? ¿Qué pasó con Rukia con ustedes? Isshin observó como Byakuya bajó la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro con su cabello mojado. Jamás los habían visto así, el matrimonio Kuchiki, en esos momentos, estaban más que destrozados, y él, para su desgracia, no sabía el por qué.

La respiración de la pelinegra se tornó irregular por los sollozos. Tragó saliva muy fuerte tratando de controlarse. Jadeaba tratando de jalar aire para poder respirar mientras temblaba todo su cuerpo. Ya no sabía si era por el frío de las gotas de lluvia o por el temor que le provocó esa pregunta. ¿Se lo debía decir? Los Kurosakis siempre fueron de fiar, ¿pero decirles eso? ¿Su mayor secreto de todo el mundo?

Hisana abrió la boca con un tremendo dolor. Simplemente no se le salían las palabras.

—Hisana…—dijo Masaki acercándose más a su rostro. Su comportamiento le preocupaba bastante. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que ella actuase así?

—Rukia…—habló Hisana tratando de no ver a su amiga. Byakuya la abrazó más fuerte tratando de que eso se notara como apoyo para ella. —…jamás fue nuestra hija…

Eso fue como gasolina para Ichigo para salir corriendo, sin importarle nada o alguien, empujando a Byakuya fuertemente para que lo dejase pasar y aventurarse hacia la tormenta. Todos se asombraron por el deliberar de Ichigo. Observaron como corría a toda velocidad, con todo su ser, sin importarle si se mojaba, o si era muy noche, o que dirección tomar.

— ¡Ichigo!—gritó Isshin al verlo. ¡Qué le pasaba a ese chico!— ¡ICHIGO! ¡VUELVE!—sabía que lo oía, ¡se estaba haciendo el loco!

— ¡Onii-chan!—gritó Karin tratando de seguirlo. Sin embargo, Isshin la paró tomándola por su pequeña cintura— ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Onii-chan!

Ichigo mientras corría cerró sus ojos fuertemente. Cómo pudo ser tan idiota… ¡debió suponerlo! Sí…aquella vez cuando era niños…cuando Rukia le dijo que la señora Kuchiki es estéril… ¡Cómo no pudo pensarlo bien en vez de ignorarlo! Dejó de hacerlo porque notó que ella y su "mamá" se parecían terriblemente, que Rukia mentía pero ella se creía su propia mentira; que tan sólo eran niños diciendo incoherencias…

Ichigo negó fuertemente su cabeza mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a causa de las gotas que golpeaban su rostro sin piedad. Él ya estaba bastante mojado, y no se miraba nada, por la oscuridad de la noche. Empuñó ambas manos acelerando su indefinido camino. Todo esto parecía como una novela, que le cuesta asimilarlo aún. No lo creía…no creía que la idea que tuvo de niño fue errónea. Ahora mismo, Rukia estaba por ahí, sola en la calle, y seguramente indefensa ante todo. Si ella se enteró de la real verdad entonces debía darse prisa y buscarla; porque…toda la verdad que ella conocía en su vida, todo este tiempo, es mentira.

—Rukia…—musitó Ichigo gruñendo— ¡DÓNDE ESTÁS!

* * *

><p><em>Una gran sonrisa cubría su rostro. Se despidió de Ichigo mientras se percató que empezó a tronar. ¡Oh! ¡Parecía que iba a llover, y muy fuerte! Se entró rápidamente a su casa, y por inercia, cerró la puerta. Otro día fuera del instituto y poco las vacaciones. Lo malo era ese examen de Sociología. Rukia rió en sus adentros. ¡Eso era pan comido! ¡Tan sólo debía leerlo una vez y se le quedaba! ¡Lo bueno de tener memoria fotográfica y no ser como el perdedor de Ichigo, que estará leyendo por horas!<em>

_Rukia levantó una ceja al ver que Kon llegó a saludarla y lamerle las manos. Ella dio una risita mientras lo acariciaba. Hablando de saludos… ¿dónde estaban su mamá? ¿Acaso salió? Porque no se ha aparecido a su bienvenida. No le dio mucha importancia y se encaminó hacia la cocina, con su mochila aún en su hombro. ¡Tenía mucha hambre de verdad! ¡Tanta hambre que se podía comer su libro de Sociología como si fuera pan! Rukia rió un poco ante el pensamiento. El hambre no la dejaba pensar muy bien. Tocó su cabello, que le llegaba a sus hombros, mientras pensaba que podía comer…_

_De repente, paró en seco al escuchar unas voces en la cocina. Se agachó para que no fuera descubierta en la entrada de la cocina y se escondió detrás del muro. Era su mamá junto con su papá. Eso le sorprendió bastante. A esta hora, Byakuya estaba trabajando. Rukia sonrió un poco, ahora ya sabía porque Hisana no fue a su encuentro, estaba muy ocupada estando con su papá. Esos dos parecían dos novios recién confesados cuando estaban solos. Quería asustarlos y hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo, quería escuchar lo que decía, porque ambos tenían unas caras extrañas. Se miraban preocupados. Rukia empujó a Kon un poco de ella. Quería su espacio para escuchar._

—_Debemos hacerlo Hisana…—habló Byakuya firme. Ambos esposos estaban sentados en la mesa, frente a frente. —Ella tiene que saberlo…—le tomó la mano con gentileza._

_La pelinegra bajó la mirada: —Byakuya…no creo que ella esté lista aún…debemos esperar…_

_Él frunció el ceño con irritación. Otra vez con lo mismo: — ¿Qué no está lista?—bufó fuertemente—. Hisana, para ti Rukia jamás está lista…—observó a su esposa, quien tenía un rostro de estupefacción—Ya tiene quince años, Hisana…la edad suficiente para saberlo._

_Hisana negó con la cabeza: —Es mejor si ella nunca lo sepa…_

_Byakuya la observó un momento, frustrado y tratando de entenderla. _

— _¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¿Tus palabras? Prefieres que ella viva en la mentira y que muera creyéndolo…_

_Rukia cada vez se estaba asustando. Su buen humor desaparecía al escuchar que sus padres discutían. Es la primera vez que los veía así. Tan tensos y enojados por algo…por ella. ¿Qué estaban hablando?_

_Byakuya al no obtener palabra alguna, se paró: —Si no lo haces tú, yo lo haré…_

— _¡NO!—gritó Hisana agarrándole la manga haciendo que Byakuya la volteara. Sus ojos violetas mostraban temor—Yo soy la que debo decirle, YO soy el que volví esto en problema…pero, sin embargo, ella aún no está lista…y nunca lo estará. —lo soltó— ¿Cómo podría arruinar su mundo como ella lo conoce?_

_Byakuya suspiró mientras la observaba. Quería entender lo que ella decía: —Contéstame algo, Hisana…—ordenó Byakuya agachándose y tomando ambas mejillas en sus manos. — ¿Es Rukia la qué no está lista o eres tú la que no está lista? _

_Hisana jadeó fuertemente sintiendo como espesas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos. Trató de esconder su rostro en las manos de Byakuya, se sentía tan avergonzada: —Es demasiado difícil Byakuya…—se confesó ella con cierta angustia. Él tan sólo limpió sus lágrimas con sus pulgares y la abrazó sutilmente. Hisana agarró con fuerza la camisa de Byakuya y murmuró: —Debí pararlo antes que se pusiera peor…—sollozó—, siento que he puesto una gran carga en Rukia por mi indiligencia, pero ya es demasiado tarde…_

_Byakuya acariciaba su espalda en forma de calmarla: —Todo esto estaba fuera de tu alcance…_

_Rukia estaba muda. Sentía una gran intriga sobre qué hablaban. Todo lo que fuera estaba vinculado a ella. El conflicto era por ella. ¿Pero qué?_

—_Sí lo fue…—bajó la mirada Hisana. —Debí ser honesta con ella desde el principio. —se desahogó—. Decirle que nuestros padres murieron hace mucho, que yo era el único familiar cercano a ella. Que no somos lo que aparentamos—cerró sus ojos mientras empezó a llorar de nuevo— ¡Oh Byakuya! Cómo explicarle a Rukia que nunca fue nuestra hija…_

_Un vacío invadió el ser de Rukia. Quedó estática al escuchar la confesión de Hisana. ¿No estaba soñando? ¿Estaba bien del todo? ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar que fue como adoptaba? ¿Que todo esto es mentira? ¡Quienes son ellos! ¡Que pretenden ser! ¿Ella dice "nuestros"? ¿Ella era su hermana? ¿Esa tipa llamada Hisana no es su madre? ¿De todas las veces que pedía un abrazo a su mamá se estaba haciendo ilusiones? Cuando le hacía tarjetas por el día de la madre no era a ella quien se las debía dar. ¡Ese amor que sentía por ella es erróneo! Rukia sintió que le faltaba algo…que empezó a llorar. El hombre que admiraba siempre no era un padre. Era un falso padre, un falso amor y protección. Rukia se sentía orgullosa que se parecía a su "mamá" y su gran belleza, pero…todo eso es mentira. Aún no lo podía creer… ¡lo odiaba tanto! Rukia abrió sus ojos como platos. Se parecía tanto a esa desgracia de mujer…era una copia de ella. ¡Qué les costó decirles la verdad antes que se ilusionara que tenía una familia! ¿Quién era ella? ¿De dónde provenía? _

_Rukia no quería entender lo que Hisana dijo, sólo quería respuestas. Frustrada y triste, corrió hacia la salida mientras se escuchaba truenos y aguaceros. Empezó a llover dentro y afuera del entornó de Rukia. Kon trató de seguirla, pero ella no se lo permitió cerrando la puerta. _

* * *

><p>Ichigo se detuvo en seco. Estaba cerca de un parque, sí…muy lejos de su casa y de todo lo demás. La lluvia no paraba pero es no lo detuvo. Observó la mochila de Rukia tirada en el suelo con sus demás cuaderno y libros regados. Sus lapiceros y lápices esparcidos sin importarles donde cayeran. Caminó y se alarmó un poco en pensar todo lo malo lo que pudo haberle pasado. Vio una silueta en un columpio. Era una persona… ¡que podría ser Rukia! Corrió hacia ésa, y cada vez que se acercaba escuchaba un sollozo y el uniforme del instituto se hacía más claro. ¡Sí! ¡Era ella!<p>

— ¡Rukia!—gritó Ichigo al verla. Sin embargo, esa alegría se esfumó por completo al observarla bien. Ella lloraba a mares, y lo entendía, pero…vio su mano que sostenía una tijera, bien agarrada, y en su otra mano tenía algo que Ichigo jamás creyó ver…

La mencionada volteó incrédula, llena de dolor en su mirada. Ichigo estaba atónito, se le notaba demasiado, y Rukia sabía porque. Ella ya no era la misma, su apariencia ya no era igual. Por lo cual, con desesperación, se cortó su cabello que le llegaba a los hombros, sin importarle que fuera asimétrico. Ahora, su cabello estaba cortado hasta su cuello, deformemente, con ciertas cortadas en sus manos. No quería parecerse a esa arpía de mujer.

Y aún con eso, la tormenta continuaba…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Esto aún no se acaba! ¡Falta la segunda parte! Lo sé...amo el drama :D <strong>

**Quisiera saber sus opiniones! así que porfa! mandamelos en un lindo review :D **

**Se me cuidan! nos vemos :D**


	14. Tormenta parte 2

**Tal vez éste sea el capítulo más triste, largo, y lleno de emoción que he escrito para este fic. Así que no se sorprendan si lloran junto a mí (lo sé! ando muy sentimental ultimamente) al leerlo xD**

* * *

><p><strong>(¿ ?): <strong>Al review que no puso nombre xD. Lo siento si te deje ese sentimiento nostalgico al leer el capítulo anterior! D: bueno, esté es peor XDD pero tú solo ignoramé XD y gracias por el cumplido ;D de repente sea guionista si no me funciona la carrera de Derecho XD. Aunque, aquí entre nos, me gusta escribir :D y si una persona le gusta algo, lo hace bien :) Gracias por comentar y leer el fic! :)

**kusajishi-chiru: **Ayy chica, ¿qué es eso de no querer acceder a tu cuenta? XDD (No te regaño! XD) pero de todos modos, aquí te contesto :D y sí! pensé en que Rukia se cortara las venas con las tijeras pero...no...muy exagerado XD. Así que aproveche en ponerla al día en como está en el manga :) Gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

**Mei Fanel: **Jejeje, pudo ser exagerado lo del pelo pero quería generar drama! D: xDD, y sí! sufriran en este capítulo XD. Ay, ya lo leeras XD gracias por comentar y leer el fic :D

**kiaru87: **:D ¿escapando de tus quehaceres? bueno, no alego, yo tambien lo hago xD. Sí...ver a Rukia triste es tan raro! pero tiene razon para hacerlo. Por lo menos tiene a Ichigo! (como bien dijiste!) y sí! todas necesitamos un Ichigo en nuestro mundo :D pero no te preocupes, hay que ser pacientes y llegará! :D Gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

**Gzn: **Bueno, por lo menos lo que se cortó fue el cabello y no las venas XD o sino a Ichigo se le va el alma XD y ya veras que hará Ichigo. En este capitulo es pura confesion XD upps..xD Gracias por leer y comentar el fic :)

**Mai.V:** Jajaj! que bueno que te haya encantado :D y sí...Rukia ahora pasa una pena grande! por lo menos ahí está Ichigo para guiarla nuevamente. ¿Cómo lo hará? debes leer este capitulo para averiguarlo! (me sentí pura publicista XDD) Gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

**little Hoshi: **Jejeje, poner a Rukia en su estado actual en el manga (su cabello) fue con querer queriendo XD. Pensé pero así lo pensé, que se cortara las venas en vez del pelo, pero de ahí pensé: No...muy exagerado XDD. Y gracias por comentar y leer el fic :)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece<strong>

**Sin más rodeos! Aquí les viene este capítulo! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 14: Tormenta (parte 2)**

El ruido incesante de la lluvia hacía que sus oídos zumbaran junto con los acompañados truenos. La grama estaba excesivamente mojada mientras el lodo se empezaba a formarse. La duda invadió en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Por qué ella hizo eso? Siempre creyó que su cabello era lindo, pero ahora…está cascarañado, sus manos sangraban por las cortadas de la filosa tijera, pero sin embargo, lo que más desconcertaba a Ichigo era esa mirada de fuego. No tenía signos que había llorado recientemente, no…sus ojos reflejaban odio puro, su entrecejo muy fruncido, inclusive más que él pudiera hacer, era algo que jamás había visto. No…ella no era Rukia.

—¿Ru…kia?—tartamudeó Ichigo sin creérsela aún. Teniendo la esperanza que se había confundido de persona y la que estaba viendo no era su amiga porque, sin ser tan cruel, esa persona que se parecía a su amiga estaba en un estado muy desfavorable.

La chica entrecerró los ojos con dolor. Se esperaba a Ichigo, sabía que él la iría a buscar, pero, por ahora, no quería a nadie, quería soledad. ¿Por qué quién sabe que tal vez Ichigo también le haya mentido todo este tiempo? Uno ya nunca sabe.

— ¡Qué quieres, Ichigo!—gritó Rukia con amargura. No lo quería tener cerca. Esta vez no lloraría. Ya no más…no se merecen sus lágrimas.

El mencionado se sobresaltó un poco. Su corazón se hizo pequeño en su pecho. No…ella no era Rukia. ¡Él quería a la verdadera Rukia!

Ichigo gruñó con libertad. Lo hacía enojar el hecho que Rukia fuera tan ciega: — ¡Qué me pasa! ¿A ti que te pasa? ¡Enana del demonio mala agradecida!

Sus ojos violeta se ensancharon al máximo ante la estupefacción de su ser. Pensó que Ichigo iba ser suave e idiota, diciéndole palabras alentadoras y procurando convencerla al momento que la vio. Pero no…estaba siendo grosero. Sin embargo, no sabía el por qué, pero no se sorprendía.

— ¡Tan sólo mírate, Rukia!—gritó Ichigo señalándola. Su enojo cada vez crecía por tan sólo verla a los ojos. — ¡Estás borracha o maldita! ¡Cómo se te ocurre escapar de tu casa!—rugió con todo el sentimiento.

Rukia le dio una mirada serena y estoica.

Sin más rodeos, Ichigo prosiguió: —Sí, lo sé…—se tranquilizó—; sé lo que pasó. Sé que Hisana-san y Byakuya no son tus verdaderos padres. Pero…—suprimió su voluntad en bramar de nuevo—… ¿por qué Rukia? ¿Por qué…? ¿Salir huyendo de los problemas? Tú…no eres así

La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras empezó a reír con burla. Bufó fuertemente: — ¿Por qué?—rodó los ojos con enojo— ¡Quieres saber por qué!—se paró de la grama mojada y le hizo frente a su mejor amigo— ¡Sólo imagínate Ichigo!—gritó— ¡Todo estaba bien! ¡Mi mundo estaba en paz hasta que llegó una bruja que maldijo mi "perfecto mundo" con sus palabras llenos de veneno!—gritó mucho más fuerte, eran tan fuertes que superaba a los truenos. — ¡Y lo peor de todo fue creer que ella era buena! ¡Y me parezco a ella físicamente!—jaloneó su cabello con fuerza— ¡Me parezco a su pareja mentalmente!—Se refería a Byakuya— ¡Soy el resultado de su crianza! ¡Yo ya no lo quiero serlo!

— ¡Cierra tu estúpida boca!—ordenó Ichigo, arrancando un poco de grama empapada y se la tiró a la cara a la pelinegra. No la quería golpear, nunca lo haría. Pero fue la única manera para que reaccionara en vez de una cachetada.

Rukia dejó de hablar rápidamente. Lo observó absorta. Realmente, él estaba muy enojado.

— ¿Acaso te estás escuchando? ¡Le estás diciendo a Hisana-san una bruja! ¿Te cortaste el pelo por qué te pareces a ella? ¡Qué mamadas dices!—la observó por unos momentos. Luego suspiró—De cierta manera, supe que no eras hija de ellos desde el principio.

Rukia se le fue el aire: — ¿Cómo?

—Aquella vez que me dijiste que Hisana-san era estéril…. —la pelinegra reaccionó asombrada—, tan sólo éramos unos niños. Te creía loca por un momento, pero después me di cuenta que si eras su hija; ¿Cómo te pudo concebir en primer lugar si era estéril?—cerró los ojos—. Ese hecho lo ignoré durante muchos años…pero ahora…—abrió los ojos tratando de buscar entendimiento—…parece que es verdad durante todo este tiempo.

Rukia bajó la mirada. Quería recordar, ¿Cuándo había dicho eso? No sabía muy bien los detalles, tan sólo se recuerda que ella pidió un hermanito y Byakuya le dijo algo. ¿Lo que estaba diciendo Ichigo era ese algo que había dicho Byakuya tiempo atrás? Entonces, si era así, se lo dijeron. Ella no captó el mensaje en el momento, y luego por el pasar de los años, se le olvidó.

— ¿Por qué Ichigo?—mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. —No me duele el hecho que ella sea mi hermana y que Byakuya sea su marido, pero…me duele que me hayan mentido durante todo estos años…—alzó su vista— ¿Por qué me mintieron de esa forma?

Se estaba tranquilizando. Eso alegró el alma de Ichigo. Ahora no debía estropearlo.

—No lo sé…yo no tengo la respuesta para tu pregunta, Rukia—la tomó de los hombros suavemente—. Tus padres…—negó con la cabeza—…digo, Byakuya y Hisana-san están en mi casa muy preocupados.

Rukia jadeó incrédula con su estupefacción reflejada en su rostro.

—Ellos te están buscando desde hace mucho, Rukia. Les importas…—se acercó más a ella—, sean tus padres biológicos o no, que importa. Ellos se han ocupado de ti como si lo fueran. —juntó su frente con la de ella—. Te aseguro que Hisana-san y Byakuya tuvieron sus razones para ocultarte la verdad, pero…lo que si estoy seguro es que prefirieron amarte y cuidarte que dejarte sola, a tu suerte en la calle…o a un orfanatorio—sonrió—, yo qué sé…

—Ichi…go—tragó saliva fuertemente. Todas esas palabras le estaban penetrando muy profundo en su corazón, que no sabía como reaccionar.

El chico apartó algunos cabellos mojados del rostro de Rukia con su mano. Su frente aún estaba firme contra la de ella. No quería separase aún: —Te aseguro que, si no fuera por ellos, jamás te hubiera conocido, Rukia…

Eso bastó para que la pelinegra lo abrazara con todo su ser. A pesar que aún seguía lloviendo externamente, en su interior, cesó de llover.

* * *

><p>Sus ropas mojadas desaparecieron. Masaki e Isshin hicieron el favor de prestarles unas ropas para que se pudieran cambiar. Ha pasado una hora desde que Ichigo se fue corriendo y no ha vuelto. Eso también preocupó al matrimonio Kurosaki. Las gemelas se fueron a dormir hace mucho tiempo atrás. Todos permanecían en silencio, pero la ansiedad era notoria, en especial en el matrimonio Kuchiki. Ambas parejas tenían una taza con té caliente. Isshin y Masaki estaban esperando llamadas de todos sus conocidos si no habían visto a Rukia, y ahora, a Ichigo, mientras que Byakuya y Hisana estaban sentados, juntando sus dos manos con el del otro, con fuerza, esperado noticias.<p>

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Todos se pararon para poder ver quien era. Apareció Ichigo empapado, sosteniendo la mojada mochila de su mejor amiga, junto con Rukia, quien se escondía detrás de él.

— ¡Ichigo!—gritó su madre abrazarlo.

Ichigo dio un pequeño quejido por la fuerza del abrazo. De verdad lo extrañaban tanto.

— ¡Rukia!—gritó de igual manera Hisana. Sin embargo, paró en seco, al verla detenidamente. Como su cabello estaba maltratado y cortado. No la llegó ni siquiera abrazar.

Otra vez, ese silencio desolador. Ichigo suspiró un poco mientras se apartaba y daba hacia la luz a Rukia, al descubierto para los ojos de los demás. Byakuya e Isshin quedaron mudos ante la desfavorable imagen de Rukia. Estaba sucia, mojada, pero…su cabello.

Masaki se separó de su hijo para poder apreciar a Rukia. Ahora ella era el centro de atención.

—Rukia…—jadeó Hisana acercándose un poco—, pero… ¿qué te pasó…?—no se atrevía abrazarla. Tenía mucho miedo que la rechazara.

La mencionada cerró los ojos. Aún por las palabras bonitas de Ichigo podía sentir algo de odio hacia ellos.

—Tan sólo quiero saber la verdad…—inspiró y exhaló Rukia cerrando los ojos, suprimiendo un poco el enojo—, pero esta vez…que sea la verdad que me estén diciendo…

Byakuya frunció su ceño. Entonces…sí los había escuchado en la tarde. Desvió su mirada al ver a su temblorosa esposa. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero nunca se imaginó que así.

—De…acuerdo…—dijo finalmente Hisana desviando la mirada. Estaba tan avergonzada. —Te mereces saberlo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Ella y Rukia se encaminaron hacia la sala, calladas. Los demás estaban inseguros sí seguirlos o no. Se sentían algo metidos por estar en ese momento, y escuchar la conversación ya era más que ser entrometido. Sin embargo, Ichigo siguió los pasos de ellas hacia la sala. Por si las dudas, estaría ahí para apoyar a Rukia, sea lo que sea que le dirá Hisana, y para qué no la mate. Byakuya se enojó un poco. ¿Por qué rayos un mocoso como él se dirigía hacia allá? ÉL era que debía estar ahí porque eso le concierne.

Sin dejarse vencer, se adelantó a Ichigo y tomó la mano de Hisana, en señal de apoyo. Ichigo gruñó un poco en su interior. Eso le olía a reto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la mano de Rukia, causando confusión en ella.

— ¿Ichigo?—dijo Rukia levantando una ceja.

—Sea lo que sea lo que te diga, no te lo tomes a pecho…—apretó un poco el agarre—. Aquí estoy…

Rukia bajó la mirada y asintió levemente.

Masaki e Isshin los siguieron en silencio.

Después de un rato, todos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala. No les importaba si se sentían metidos, lo importante era resolver este problema de una buena vez.

Hisana suspiró pesadamente. Todo lo que iba decir se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era la cosa más difícil que estaba por hacer: —Bueno…—susurró agarrando más fuerte la mano de Byakuya—…supongo que tendré que contártelo desde el principio…

Rukia frunció el ceño asintiendo.

Hisana cerró los ojos por un momento. Tan sólo le pedía a Dios que Rukia pudiera comprender: —Todo inicio mucho antes que nacieras, Rukia…—comenzó a contar—.Cuando yo tenía 18 años de edad, vivía junto con mi papá y mamá…—tragó saliva nerviosamente—…nuestros padres…—pausó. No quería dar mucho detalle de describirlos. Sería muy doloroso. —. A esa edad, debí asistir a la universidad…y así fue…estudie Derecho por un año…

Rukia se impresionó grandemente. ¿Hisana estudiar derecho? Jamás se la creyó. Nunca pensó que ella fuera capaz de estudiar algo tan crudo y aburrido y ella ser tan linda y gentil.

—Sin embargo —continuó Hisana—, ese mismo año nuestra madre quedó embarazada…

Rukia jadeó: — ¿De mí?

—Sí…de ti…—sonrió levemente—…todo fue espasmo y alegría durante ese tiempo…hasta…que…—Byakuya la abrazó levemente. Él mismo ya sabía la historia. —…nuestro padre nos abandonó…

— ¡Cómo!—gritó Rukia. Tanto Ichigo como ella estaban incrédulos.

—Aún si ya han pasado muchos años que pasó, no sé a ciencia cierta por qué lo hizo…pero sigue vivo…—declaró—. A partir de ahí, nuestra madre se desboronó considerablemente. Yo no sabía que hacer…no sabía como subirle el ánimo. Me sentía muy inútil en no poder ayudarla. Además, que mis notas descendían poco a poco por esa noticia…—suspiró—. A mí también me afectó…hasta que…—alzó la mirada—conocí a Byakuya en la Facultad de Derecho.

El mencionado le sonrió.

—A partir de ahí, mi vida y la vida de mi mamá empezaron a cambiar drásticamente. La presencia de Byakuya nos hacía sentir tan bien…—se sonrojó—…y luego nos hicimos novios. —rió en bajito—Recuerdo que mamá estaba muy feliz por ello. Hasta empezó a coserte varias prendas, Rukia…

Rukia se sorprendió.

— ¡Yo no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo si ella no sabía coser!—posó su mano en su frente—, cosió tanto que ni siquiera me percaté cuando hizo peluches…

— ¿Qué?—dijo sin aliento Rukia. ¿Dijo peluches? ¿Acaso Chappy era uno de ellos? ¿Acaso la persona que decía Hisana quien elaboró a Chappy, y que lo cuidara muy bien, fue su madre?

Hisana sonrió tristemente: —Sí Rukia, Chappy el conejo lo hizo nuestra madre….

Rukia en ese momento sintió las ganas de llorar.

—Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, nuestro mundo parecía tan perfecto que el abandono de papá ya no era resaltante…hasta que…—sintió Hisana su voz ahogarse—…llegó la hora del parto…

La familia Kurosaki estaba muda. No sabían que decir ante todo esto…tan repentino.

Rukia se le temblaba los labios: — ¿Qué…pasó?

—Rukia…—jadeó Hisana con lágrimas en sus ojos. —…tú te estabas muriendo…dentro del vientre.

La mencionada ya no quería saber nada más. Suponía lo que pasó después, el trágico destino de su madre.

Hisana trató de seguir, pero lágrimas invadieron su razón. Todo esto era tan doloroso que ya no podía proseguir. Al verla tan quebrantada, Byakuya la abrazó fuerte mientras ella sollozaba. Ahora era su turno. Rukia se merecía saber el resto.

—Pasó tan rápido…—dijo esta vez Byakuya. —Ese día Hisana y yo estábamos en la Facultad recibiendo clases…—se divagó en sus recuerdos—, pero luego, el teléfono celular de Hisana vibró. Ella algo confundida porque la llamaba un número desconocido. Sin embargo, lo ignoró unas siete veces, la seguían llamando a ese número desconocido. —Suspiró—, ya harta contestó y….resultó ser un médico, comentando que su madre ya estaba en labor de parto. —frunció sus labios mientras los sollozos de Hisana cesaban—. Eso nos extraño bastante, ya qué aún llevaba 7 meses de embarazo. Pero, luego, nos dijo que el bebé estaba muriendo, al igual que su madre…

Rukia estaba como piedra. Se llevó sus manos a la boca tratando de suprimir su exceso de asombro.

—Supongo qué…ya sabes lo que pasó después…—dijo Byakuya tratando de esquivar lo que seguía después.

Isshin y Masaki se levantaron y acariciaron la espalda de Rukia de forma cariñosa. Rukia, no podía evitar llorar.

—Estuviste en cuidados intensivos durante casi tres meses…—confesó Byakuya—, Hisana ya debía dinero por el entierro de tu madre, y una fortuna en pagar el hospital. —vio como su esposa se aferraba más a él y cómo Rukia derramaba lágrimas. —Hisana tuvo que salirse de la Facultad de Derecho para conseguir el dinero trabajando a tiempo completo en un restaurante. A pesar de estar tan sólo un año estudiando aún no tenía las habilidades necesarias para trabajar como abogada. —Los observó—mi familia la ayudó hasta que pudiera pagar toda deuda…

Ichigo sintió como su corazón, cada vez, se encogía. Jamás en su vida pensó que ellos tuvieron que pasar todo esto.

—Hisana ya siendo mayor de edad, podía criar al infante, porque su padre no se hizo responsable…—frunció el ceño con enojo. Recordar a ese hombre lo hacía hervir la sangre—. Sabiendo que ella no podría hacerlo sola; yo…le propuse matrimonio, porque, además de amarla, sabía que Rukia debía tener una familia firme.

Rukia no paraba de llorar. Los había juzgado muy mal. ¡Cómo se atrevía a llamarla a su hermana arpía, bruja y maldita! ¡Por todo lo que Hisana había echo por ella se merecía un premio!

—Tan sólo trataba de darte una familia…—murmuró Hisana interrumpiendo a Byakuya—. Tal vez lo peor de todo fue no haberte aclarado las cosas…pero…al momento de criarte me reconocías, me llamabas y tenías una idea de que yo era tu madre y Byakuya tu padre. —cerró los ojos—Así que no dije nada…no quise arruinar tu mundo como lo veías antes…—Hisana se separó de Byakuya y se paró. Se encaminó a Rukia y la abrazó con fuerza—Lo siento…

Ichigo tan sólo se percató que sus padres dieron un paso atrás para darles espacio a las hermanas, de como Byakuya se paraba y acariciaba el cabello corto y maltratado de Rukia con amor, y como, su mejor amiga, se hundía en su vergüenza por medio del llanto, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Bien hecho, enana…—susurró Ichigo, tratando que nadie lo escuchara.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Joh! T_T soy muy cruel, no? espero que hayan puesto atencion a la historia contada por Hisana y Byakuya (porque eso servirá para los próximos y ÚLTIMOS capítulos!) <strong>

**Por cierto, la próxima semana, NO habrá ACTUALIZACIÓN! porque tengo un examen feo llamado "Temario" y me dan 1 semana para estudiarlo así que a partir de este lunes 10 al lunes 17 no esperen nada de mí XDD**

**Sin más que decir, solo que me dejen un lindo review :3, nos vemos! **


	15. Paz en la Tormenta

**Lo siento! TOT iba a publicar el capítulo ayer pero se fue el internet! hoy tambien se va y se regresa! :/ esta es la tercera vez que intento subirlo con cambios guardados. A ver que tal. Por consiguiente, no podré responder reviews esta ocacion -_-, pero gracias a todos por comentar y leer el fic :) no saben lo feliz que me hacen al comentar y WOW! 191 reviews! no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes, lectores :D**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 15: Paz en la Tormenta**

Ichigo esperaba afuera de la puerta de la casa de Kuchikis. Él se sentía cansado y con una enormes ojeras colgantes en sus ojos ámbar. Ayer no durmió mucho por el drama que pasó en su casa. A pesar que se solucionó todo entre la familia de su mejor amiga; no pudo estudiar su clase de Sociología. El chico suspiró fuertemente. Por lo menos alguien tuvo un buen desenlace.

— ¡Ichigo!

El mencionado giró su cabeza con una cara tan fea, los vio: a Tatsuki con su cabello, Renji con su extravagante y rara cabellera, Orihime con sus puntas rizadas y bien hechitas, Uryuu con otro peinado diferente pero nada sorprendente, Chad, Hitsugaya y…una desconocida.

Ichigo observó a la pequeña chica que estaba a la par del peliblanco.

Hitsugaya aclaró su garganta mientras cerraba sus ojos: —Mi novia…Hinamori Momo…

Ésta sonrió: —Es un gusto…

Ichigo gruñó como ogro. No era grata su bienvenida.

— ¡Por Dios! — Apartó la mirada Renji— ¡Qué carita es la que tienes!

Tatsuki rió con gracia. ¡Esto es oro! Sin previo aviso, le tapo los ojos a Orihime: —No lo veas…su mal humor puede ser contagioso…

Ichigo tan sólo volteó la cara. No tenía asuntos pendientes con ellos. Lo único que quería era que se fueran como palomitas volando.

—Ya hablando en serio…—comenzó Uryuu—…sabemos lo que pasó ayer con Kuchiki-san…

Ichigo voltea incrédulo. ¿Tan rápido se pasó el chisme?:— ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Kurosaki-kun—habló Orihime—, estamos aquí para apoyarla…

El mencionado frunció su ceño con profundidad: —Si están aquí para "apoyarla" entonces donde estaban ayer cuando más la necesitaban…

Todo mundo calló haciendo que Ichigo bufara en alto: — ¡Lo ven!

—Recién nos enteramos, Ichigo…—dijo Chad de lo más tranquilo provocando que Ichigo se calmara un poco.

—Nos envió un mensaje muy temprano en la mañana…—mostró Renji su celular al pelo pincho—No es nuestra culpa que vivamos lejos de ella…

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos mientras exhalaba. Los observó con detenimiento, todos tenían cara de preocupación: —Así que lo saben…

—En general…pero no detalladamente…—dio un paso a frente Hitsugaya—. Dime una cosa, Kurosaki, ¿qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

Ichigo ahora el que se quedó callado. No sabía si decirles la pura verdad sin censura.

Pero Renji habló por él: —Yo sé que Rukia es como "adoptada" y que se escapó cuando se enteró y que después se reconcilio con su…bueno…—rodó los ojos con confusión.

— ¿Hermana y cuñado?—agregó Uryuu

—Sí…—asintió el pelirrojo—Suena extraño…

Ichigo los veía a todos pero no quería decirles. Razón: No creía conveniente que fuera él que dijera la verdad. Debía tener el permiso de Rukia, ya que a ella le ocurrió todo, y sin ese permiso, Ichigo se sentía en cierta manera chismoso.

De repente, la puerta de la casa de los Kuchikis se abrió un poco dando a todos un sobresalto.

—Todo lo que quieran saber es mejor que se los diga Rukia…—dijo Ichigo con firmeza.

— ¡Pero Kurosaki-kun!—junto sus manos Orihime— ¿Cómo está Rukia ante todo esto? ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

El mencionado se rascó un poco la nuca: —Pues…es mejor que lo observen por ustedes mismos…

Confundidos por esa confesión; salió Rukia con cierto semblante diferente. No era de ira u odio como ayer. Era de serenidad y de paz, lo cual fue una gran sacada de peso de encima para Ichigo. Al pelo pincho le preocupaba la salud mental y física de su amiga. Fue un golpe muy duro, hasta para él, en enterarse de esa verdad tan repentinamente. Pero por ahora Rukia se veía bien.

Todo el mundo, exceptuando Ichigo, quedó con cara de espanto. Rukia a pesar que se notaba muy diferente en su aura, su cabello estaba muy corto. ¡Está corto!

— ¡Rukia!—gritaron Tatsuki y Orihime arrollando a Ichigo.

Ichigo todo machucado protestó: — ¡Hey!

Por molestar, Ishida, Renji y Hitsugaya pasaron encima de Ichigo como si fuera un tapete haciendo que éste gimiera.

—Lo siento…—dijo Hinamori apenada junto con Chad observando como Ichigo se retorcía pura cucaracha aplastada.

Tatsuki y Orihime, tras correr hacia Rukia, no lo podían creer. El cabello de Rukia siempre fue lindo y bien definido en capas. Pero ahora...estaba cortado como si fuera varón. Por la asimetría que sufrió el pelo de Rukia tras ser trasquilado por su tijera y la furia que sentía, debía cortárselo un poco más para que quedara parejo. Gracias a la ayuda de la señora Kurosaki se consiguió que no quedara tan feo. Pero aun así, era un gran cambio.

— ¡Rukia!—bramó con inocencia Orihime sosteniendo el cabello de la mencionada— ¡Estás bien!

Rukia se veía seria, más de lo normal: —Ori…

— ¡Tonta!—empujó Tatsuki a la pelinegra con brusquedad causando inquietad a todo el mundo— ¡Por qué no nos llamaste ayer!

Rukia abrió un poco los ojos pero aún así no contestó.

— ¡Por Dios!—rodó los ojos Tatsuki— ¿Ahora me aplicaras la ley de hielo?

Orihime se acercó a su amiga karateca tratando de evitar cualquier disputa: — ¡Tatsuki-chan! No seas cruel con Rukia-chan…

La pelinegra gruñó un poco: — ¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta?—se acercó más a Rukia— ¿Acaso no somos amigas? ¿Las mejores?—suspiró—Si lo somos entonces ¿por qué no nos llamaste ayer cuando más nos necesitabas?—la vio fijo en los ojos violetas— ¿Sabes qué me siento mal por no apoyarte ayer? Siento que soy una mala amiga…—vio a la chica de cabello anaranjado—Orihime también se siente así…

Rukia bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Rukia-chan…—Orihime se acercó y la abrazo con dulzura—Todos te queremos...—la abrazó mucho más fuerte—No me importas de dónde vienes o quién eres…te queremos por lo que eres…

Rukia sintió como sus piernas se aguadaban al sentir que Tatsuki también la abrazaba, sintió como su alma se salía de su ser al percatarse que todos los faltantes se unían, hasta la desconocida chica-novia de Hitsugaya, en un abrazo grupal y acaricias y como atrevidas lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos al ver a Ichigo parado enfrente de ella con una sonrisa verdadera; como si quisiera decir: tienes más que apoyo…

—Lo siento…—susurró Rukia al sentir como Ichigo se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello. Dejarse consentir y sentir la ayuda de los demás cerró los ojos. Jamás quería sentir la soledad.

—Por cierto…—habló Renji entre la muchedumbre—Me encanta tu nuevo corte…

Ichigo sintió como el humo de los celos lo cegaban. ¡Qué dijo ese bastardo!

* * *

><p>Minutos después del cálido apoyo, todos ya estaban dentro del Instituto. Hitsugaya, como todos los días, dejó a su novia en su colegio. Era una mañana relativamente normal. Lo único anormal era ese examen de Sociología. Ichigo se carcomía de nervios y de sueño en su escritorio, estudiando todo lo que podía a último momento. ¡Por qué Dios! ¡Por qué ese examen debía ser a primera hora! Y lo peor esa fea clase… ¡cómo lo odiaba! Bueno…a lo mejor estaba fácil y él solo decía patrañas. Pero debía leer para tener en cuenta que viene en ese examen, así cuando se lo pasen, toda la información que leyó a último momento estaría fresca en su mente.<p>

Sin previo aviso, se abrió la puerta y entró el Profesor Ukitake. Ichigo volteó nerviosamente a su alrededor. ¡Nadie parecía estar nervioso por la prueba!

—Buen día estudiantes…—dijo Ukitake con un gran paquete de evaluaciones. ¡Tan largo viene el examen!—Es hora de iniciar con la prueba…—cuando dijo eso, todos se separaron. Ukitake sonrió plácidamente—Les informo que el examen se calificara en factor de corrección…—a Ichigo se le dilataron los ojos. —Eso quiere decir que cada cuatro malas que tengan se les quitara una buena…

Ichigo pensaba en la injusticia de ese examen. ¡Oh sí…! Es su muerte.

Jushiro sin pensarlo dos veces, repartió la dichosa prueba: —Pueden comenzar, jóvenes.

En eso, cuando le dio la prueba a Rukia, Ukitake le susurró algo que Ichigo no logró a escuchar. El pelo pincho lo meditó. ¿Qué rayos fue eso…?

* * *

><p>Horas después, con mucha fuerza, Ichigo se somata con el escritorio. Tenía una gran y roja F en su examen de Sociología. Esto no era bueno…<p>

— ¿Estarás ahí quebrándote la cabezota todo el día?—dijo Uryuu con cierta sonrisa de burla junto con Renji— ¿O nos acompañaras?

— ¿A dónde…?—preguntó Ichigo fastidiado.

— ¡Tonto! ¡Es hora de salida!

El pelo pincho gruñó mientras torcía los ojos. Hoy sí no era su día…

— ¡Wow!—se escuchó cerca de la puerta. Era Orihime exasperada por algo— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Sacaste A+ en ese examen! ¡Que dicha!

La mencionada tan sólo rió apenada. La verdad ser una sabelotodo tenía sus beneficios. Por todo lo que ocurrió ayer no le dio tiempo para estudiar. Sin embargo, a comparación de Ichigo, ella tenía memoria fotográfica. Tan sólo debía hojear las hojas y listo. ¡El examen era pan comido! Para Ichigo…hmm…no tanto. Le cuesta tragar.

Ichigo somató varías veces en su escritorio. ¡No podía estarle ocurriendo todo esto!

—Míralo por el lado amable, Kurosaki…—habló Toshiro cruzando los brazos junto con Sado. —…el Profesor Ukitake te dio puntos por asistencia…

Ichigo refunfuñó mientras rechinaba los dientes: — ¡Cállate!

Tatsuki rugió: — ¿Ya se apuran o qué?

Ichigo meditó y se concentró en comprender que pasaba al momento de levantar su vista. Estaban todos sus amigos juntos en la puerta esperando a que se uniera todo el grupo. Ok…sería un buen momento para levantar la ceja y preguntar: ¿Acaso se irán de caravana hacia la casa de Rukia? ¡Todos juntos! ¡Iba en contra del protocolo! Primero dejar a Renji, luego a las otras chicas, tirar a Hitsugaya con su novia Momo, abandonar a Ishida a su casa y Chad caminar a la suya. ¡Simple! ¡Así se quedaría con Rukia! ¡SOLOS!

¡No! ¿Ahora por qué a él le pasaba lo malo?

* * *

><p>Ichigo llegó cansado a su casa. No podía creer que todos sus amigos los acompañaran en forma de solidaridad hacia la casa de Rukia como si fuera procesión. Eso lo irritaba, pero lo que lo irritaba más era que tenía mucho sueño. En esos momentos, Ichigo no se veía tan guapo por las grandes y negras ojeras.<p>

—Hola hijo…—saludó su madre Masaki. Bueno, por lo menos una cara amigable se presentó a su llegada. — ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Ichigo caminó hacia el sofá y se dejó desparramar: —Mal…—cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?—se acercó Masaki y se sentó a la par.

Ichigo la vio con cansancio: —Digamos que no fue un buen día para mí…—él amaba a su madre, pero no estaba demente para decirle que perdió un examen. ¡Lo castigaría!

— ¡Oh! Ya veo…—respondió Masaki peinando el cabello naranja de su hijo con sus dedos.

— ¿Y el viejo?—preguntó Ichigo al no notar que alguien lo intentaba matar.

Masaki sonrió: —Fue a traer a tus hermanas en la casa de una amiga.

¡Excelente! ¡Podría dormir en paz!

— ¿Cómo está Rukia-chan?—preguntó Masaki consternada— ¿Se encuentra bien por lo de ayer?

Ichigo se sentó bien y suspiró profundamente: —Yo digo que bastante bien…—abrió sus ojos ámbar—La he notado algo seria, pero está bien…

—Oh que bueno…—sonrió su madre—Rukia-chan es una persona muy fuerte…

El pelo pincho se sorprendió grandemente. Ese tipo de declaración no se la esperó. En eso, Ichigo sonrió: —Sí, lo es…

En ese instante, el timbre sonó en la casa Kurosaki. El chico de diecisiete años arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién podrá ser?

Con toda la pereza del mundo, Ichigo se levantó: —Yo abro…

Masaki sonrió complacida. De todos los años que a criado a Ichigo; él se formó de un carácter muy servicial.

Ichigo abrió la puerta con desgano y sueño. Solo esperaba que fuera un vendedor ambulante tratando que le compraran su porquería, así solo le somatara la puerta en su cara mientras se iría a la cama a dormir. Sí…esperaba eso.

Más no fue así cuando observó quien estaba afuera.

— ¿Rukia?—se preguntó extrañado. Ella parecía estar feliz alzando su libro de matemáticas. ¡Oh no! ¡Mañana examen de esa materia! ¿Por qué a los maestros les gusta ver sufrir a sus estudiantes? ¡Tan sólo pedía un momento para dormir!

— ¿Tienes tiempo?—cuestionó Rukia sonriente. Es la primera sonrisa que ve Ichigo durante el día.

—Pff…supongo que sí…

Rukia sin tener intenciones de ser cortés, jaló a Ichigo para que saliera: — ¡Estudiemos afuera!

Ichigo casi cae de cara, lo cual, se enojó al máximo: — ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Casi me voy de trompa!

—Estudiemos afuera…—repitió Rukia viéndolo a los ojos.

El pelo pincho examinó más profundo su mirada. Algo le decía que no había algo bien. Frunció su ceño al captar la intención de Rukia. Algo le molestaba… ¿pero qué? No era mirada triste o de enojo. No…era de preocupación, algo que nunca ha visto. Lo único que deseaba era que no era un problema en su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo sé que no hay mucha intriga o emoción en este capítulo, pero ya veran que pasará después :3<strong>

**Sin rodeos me despido (a saber si se va el internet otra vez x_X ) y nos vemos hasta la próxima semana! **


	16. Realidad

**Hola! :D cómo se encuentran? espero que muy bien :) Bueno, para empezar, este capítulo es relativamente corto...pero con intrigas y pues...ya lo van a leer! xD mejor no hago spam o spoilers!**

**Mei Fanel: **Jojo! pare de sufrir! xD ya veras cuál es el misterio de Rukia en este capitulo! ;) y sip! la chica tiene actitud! por eso la queremos tanto ;) Gracias por comentar y leer el fic!

**kiaru87: **En este cap. se resolveran todas tus dudas (bueno hasta el momento xDDD) Gracias por leer y comentar el fic! :D

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Realidad **

La vista de Ichigo estaba algo distorsionada. Y no sólo eso le afectaba, también sus sentidos le vayan al no procesar bien lo que pasaba. Sus ojeras se hacían notar cada vez más, flácidas y negras. Su boca ligeramente abierta para que un mosco entrase. Sin embargo, todas esas desgracias no eran lo peor. Lo que hacía enloquecer a Kurosaki Ichigo eran las bullas, lloriqueos y risas alegres de los niños en el parque. Sentado en la banca del lugar no le parecía, y muchos menos con Rukia en esos momentos. Ella tenía su vista fija en los niños que jugaban, y el libro de matemáticas lo tenía de adorno en su regazo. Pensó que ella necesitaba ayuda (en mate no, claro está), sus ojos se lo decían, algo andaba mal. Entonces… ¡por qué actuaba normal!

—Rukia…—giró su cabeza con pesadez Ichigo con voz ronca. No se sabía si Rukia le estaba jugando una mala broma por qué era obvio que Ichigo se moría del sueño. — ¿Ahora qué quieres?—bufó con furor—. ¡Me sacas de mi casa por nada!

Rukia sonrió. No lo volteó a ver, su vista estaba fija en los niños: — ¿No te trae recuerdos, Ichigo…?

— ¿Qué?—respondió irritado como ogro.

Rukia sin perder la paciencia, habló con calma: —Ver a los niños jugar… ¿acaso…cuando los ves, no te provoca volver a esa edad?—sonrió—. Donde todo era fácil…

Todo sueño, toda pesadez y estar irritado se fueron volando con el viento cuando Ichigo la escuchó con detenimiento. Se escuchaba muy melancólica y triste, pero no lo quería demostrar. La risa de los niños se escuchaba de fondo haciendo que el ambiente no se tensara tanto.

Rukia rió, trató de suprimir una carcajada:—Recuerdo esa vez que te conocí…—finalmente lo vio a los ojos.—Corriendo como si estuvieras en una maratón…—sonrió pícaramente—…y desnudo.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!—ordenó Ichigo volteando la cara con indiferencia y rubor en sus mejillas. De repente, se recordó de algo sumamente vergonzante—. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Acaso se te olvidó tu trauma con ese estúpido conejo?

A pesar que han pasado muchos años de ese "trauma" del conejo de felpa; Rukia aún le tenía mucho aprecio, y por eso, golpeó a Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas: — ¡Idiota! ¡No insultes a Chappy!

Ichigo, por lo flojo que estaba, se cayó del banco de cara. Rukia, al no ser consciente de su propia fuerza bruta, se asombró por poseer músculos que movían bultos como Ichigo.

— ¡Arg!—gimió Ichigo sobándose la cabeza— ¡Por qué siempre me golpeas así! ¡Enana!

Ahora la pelinegra lo pateó.

— ¡No soy ninguna ENANA!

¿Era Ichigo o acaso estaba más ligero? Porque estás vez, Rukia lo pateó como si fuera pelota.

— ¡Ya basta!—gritó Ichigo con un ojo morado. Genial…ahora parecía mapache. — ¿A todo esto a qué quieres llegar?

Rukia abrió sus ojos con asombro y bajo su mirada inmediatamente. Oh no…otra vez esa tristeza. Pero Ichigo no se desviaría del tema, tenían que centrarse, ya que muy pronto anochecería y no creía conveniente que Rukia llegara tarde a casa y preocupase más a Byakuya y Hisana.

Rukia tragó saliva con dificultad: —Pues…—sonrió con cabizbaja—…cómo te dije antes…—su sonrisa se esfumó—; estudiemos afuera…

Ichigo frunció el ceño:—Rukia, ya en serio…¿Qué está sucediendo?—se acercó a ella—Primero me dices incoherencias sobre estudiar mate afuera, y después que si quisiera volver ser niño otra vez.—suspiró y la tomó de los hombros—Yo sé que algo no anda nada bien…

Por todo lo que tuvo que atravesar Rukia, ahora le era muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos libremente. Era como si ya no confiaba en nadie más…

— ¿Es sobre…tu hermana y cuñado?—a Ichigo le parecía bastante raro decirles así. No obstante, debía adaptarse a esa realidad. Y Rukia también…aunque quiera o no.

Rukia alzó su cabeza con una sonrisa: —Oh no…ellos son maravillosos conmigo ahora…—por lo menos una buena nueva noticia—. Tratamos de apoyarnos mutuamente…

Ichigo dio una sonrisa torcida: —Me alegro…—frunció el ceño— ¿Pero eso no es todo, no?

Rukia frunció su ceño también. Giró su cabeza un poco, evitando contacto visual: —Ya casi nos graduaremos…—comenzó a decir—…y muchos tomarán caminos diferentes…

A Ichigo no le gustó como sonó eso. Ya sabía a dónde quería llegar: — ¿Incluyéndote?

La pelinegra sintió como el agarre de su amigo en sus hombros se intensificó pero no la lastimaba para nada: —El profesor Ukitake ha sido tan bueno conmigo, que creo que le tengo cariño…—comenzó a explicar—…él conoce mis sueños y metas y trata que las cumpla…—cerró los ojos. —Ichigo…conseguí una beca…

Eso no le sorprendió a Ichigo. Él sabía mejor que nadie que Rukia es una niña genio. Que consiguiera una beca no era nada del otro mundo, y eso ella lo ha querido desde hace mucho tiempo, estudiar ingeniería robótica siempre ha sido el anhelo de Rukia (tal vez para construir un Chappy gigante de 15 metros). Y eso, relativamente, estaba bien.

— ¡Wow!—sonrió Ichigo sin sospechar— ¡Felicidades!—adular sus esfuerzos hizo que Rukia se entristeciera. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Ichigo…—se le dificultaba hablar. —…no es de ninguna Universidad de por aquí…—bajó su cabeza—…es extranjera…—rechinó los dientes—…del otro lado del mundo…

Toda paz se le fue a Ichigo: — ¡Qué! ¿Por qué?—la sacudió un poco—¡Aquí en Japón hay buenas universidades que tienen esa carrera!—¡Por qué rayos Ukitake se la quería llevar lejos!—¡Está la Universidad Chukyo! ¡O…la de Chiba!

—¡Me quiero superar!—gritó Rukia con furia observando a un pasmado Ichigo—Cierto…hay buenas universidades aquí…pero mi futuro lo juego yo…

Ichigo la vio con tristeza. ¿Si tanto quería irse entonces por qué ha estado tan triste?:—Rukia… ¿ese no es el problema, no?

La pelinegra frunció su ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza: —No…—hizo una pausa larga, tratando de agrupar su dialogo que le dirá a Ichigo. —El…el sistema es muy diferente que la de Japón…—respiró con dificultad—…me voy antes de la graduación…

Las piernas de Ichigo se tornaron débiles. ¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿Rukia se iba? ¡Se va!

— ¿Cu…ando?—dijo aún sorprendido Ichigo.

Rukia no lo soportó más. Juntos sus manos hacia su cara y empezó a sollozar. Sólo enfrente de Ichigo podía hacer eso: —Dentro de dos semanas…

Ichigo no reaccionó al momento. ¿Tan poco tiempo se va quedar? ¿Qué haría sin Rukia en su vida? ¡Al amor de su vida en secreto! ¡Por Dios! ¡No! ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla que muy pronto despertaría! ¿Era el cansancio, verdad? ¡Qué haría sin su mejor amiga! Jamás se habían separado, ¿entonces por qué romper ese lazo? ¡No le parecía en nada!

—Rukia…

La mencionada trataba de no llorar en frente de él. No quería hacerlo, no quería que él creyera que fuera débil en su decisión: —Es por eso qué quería que "estudiáramos afuera"…—se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos—…no hubiera soportado la presión estando en tu casa…

Verla tan frágil le molestaba tanto. Verla tan frustrada hacia que él también se frustrará. Habían pasado tantos momentos juntos desde la infancia que ya pensaba, actuaba y sentía como ella.

—Por favor…—dijo con una mirada suplicante— ¡No le menciones esto a nadie, por favor!

— ¡Qué!—se acercó a ella a su rostro— ¡Pero sí te vas Rukia!—la sacudió y alzó la voz— ¡TE VAS! ¿Por qué le vas a ocultar a todos sobre eso?

Bajó la mirada nuevamente: —Porque sería más doloroso…—alzó la mirada forzando una sonrisa. Elevó su dedo meñique con dificultad— ¿Pinky Promise?—su sonrisa falsa temblaba— ¿Cómo éramos niños? ¿Recuerdas? Cuando todo era más fácil…

Ichigo no se contuvo. Abrazó a Rukia como si fuera el fin del mundo. La abrazó con demasiada intensidad que ambos cayeron a la grama del parque. Eso no le importó a él. No se separó de ella, jamás lo hará. No se percató que todo su cuerpo estaba encima de Rukia, aprisionándola entre sus brazos. Sin embargo, ella no se quejó. Se dejó llevar ante el afecto que tal vez iba ser el último.

—No…Rukia…—Ichigo escondió su cabeza entre el cuerpo de su amiga. —Rukia…

Sin darse cuenta, Rukia brotaba lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo esto era muy difícil. Ichigo era la primera persona que le decía todo su secreto. No quería que los demás se enteraran. No quería drama está vez. Quería paz, y sólo con Ichigo la conseguía.

—Ichigo…—musitó Rukia correspondiendo al abrazo. Hundió su cabeza en el cuerpo de él.

Dejando el libro de matemáticas en el banco siendo despreciado por aquellos dos. Las risas de los niños dentro del parque armonizaban el ambiente y traía buenos y malos recuerdos para ambos que estaban en el suelo. Lo único que no se percataba era que ese parque era muy público…

— ¡Maldición!—gruñó Renji detrás de un árbol, lejos de la vista de Ichigo y Rukia, pero cercano para escuchar todo. Absolutamente todo…— ¡MALDICIÓN!—golpeó Renji el tronco con su puño.

Sí…el parque era demasiado público.

* * *

><p><strong>(Respiro profundo!) Jahhhh! (Exhalo) Ohhh sí...me huele a ultimos capitulos del fic xDDDDDDDDDDDDD (que aguafiestas soy!) pero bueno...todo principio tiene su final lastimosamente :( <strong>

**Siento que me haran algo malo por dejarlo ahi :S pero...bueno, no todo es feliz en la vida...(mejor cierro la boca xD)**

**No les arruinaré el momento...solo que nos vemos a la próxima semana! (y perdón si alguno de ustedes no les gusto este capítulo D: ) **

**Se me cuidan! y me dan un lindo review .3.**


	17. Ideas

**Está vez no tengo excusa por la tardanza T_T pero ya! sin rodeos empiezo de una vez.**

**Mai.V: **jejeje descuida! habrá final feliz! (I'm not so mean D:) Ichigo no estará de brazos cruzados :) Gracias por comentar y leer el fic!

**kiaru87: **soy un poco malvada (ya me lo han dicho antes xD) e Ichigo hará algo! ya veras! no la dejara ir tan facil! :) gracias por leer y comentar el fic!

**Gzn: **Un poco de suspenso no hace daño XD ya veras que todo terminara bien :) gracias por leer y comentar el fic!

**little Hoshi: **xDDDD ya de por sí el capitulo anterior es triste (lo reconozco XD) pero descuida! tengo todo planeado! gracias por leer y comentar el fic!

**Mei Fanel: **jajaja! ya veras que pasara! todo saldra bien! gracias por leer y comentar el fic!

**Ichiruki fan: **te leiste la historia en un dia? wow! XD me impresionas! yo me tardo como dos dias en leer una historia de varios capitulos XD que bueno que fue de tu agrado! gracias comentar y leer el fic!

**CUKi: **listo! aqui esta el otro capitulo! y ya veras! tengo todo planeado :) y que bueno que te haya gusado tanto el fic! eso me alegra bastante :D espero que disfrutes este capitulo tambien! gracias por comentar y leer el fic!

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 17: Ideas**

Al día siguiente del día martes, Ichigo esperó a Rukia en la puerta de su casa como de costumbre. Sólo que esta vez estaba media hora más temprano que lo acostumbrado. No quería que toda la mara y la desconocida novia del peliblanco que reunieran como si fueran voluntarios de caridad. Aún con el frío mañanero Ichigo se quedó estancado sin molestarse en tocar y que lo invitaran a pasar. No…su mente, cuerpo y alma estaban aún sensibles por la noticia de Rukia. A pesar de estar cansado y de no haber estudiado nada de matemáticas, le valió. Durante la noche tampoco pudo ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. El hecho que Rukia se iba del lugar, tal vez para siempre, era inaceptable. Fijo sus encargados le dirían que sí, sus amigos la apoyarían, ¿pero él? ¿Cómo lo afrontaría? Su mejor amiga se va…jamás se han separado tanto y mucho menos tanto tiempo.

Ichigo suspiró fuertemente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

— ¡Hey!

Esa expresión sacó al chico de sus pensamientos. Esa voz se le hizo muy familiar a sus oídos. Giró su cabeza con sorpresa. Sus sospechas eran correctas.

— ¿Renji?—Notó que estaba solo y eso le extrañó mientras él se acercaba. — ¿Qué sucede?

El mencionado, sin rodeos, golpeó su puño contra la pared. Éste reacciona tardíamente. Tan temprano en la mañana y ya querían matarlo.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Qué te pasa!—se molestó Ichigo.

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos: — ¿Rukia se va, no es así?

Ichigo abrió muy grande sus ojos. ¡Cómo supo! Supuestamente eso era un secreto. ¿Es un espía o agente secreto?

— ¿Cómo…?

Renji rió divertidamente. La cara aturdida del chico era de fotografía. No sabía si él estaba asustado porque sabía el secreto o por qué los vio apapacharse de una manera muy romántica. Sea lo que fuera, ambas cosas eran dignas de sentirse avergonzado.

—Los escuche. —dijo simplemente Renji

Ichigo se tensó: — ¿Estabas husmeando?

— ¡Claro que no!—mintió—, sabes….en el parque cualquiera te podía oír…—rodó los ojos. —…y peor con esa…"escena" que llamó la atención.

Ichigo sintió las mejillas coloradas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a mencionar eso! ¡Fue algo privado entre Rukia y él! Y lo peor de todo era que no lo podía negar: — ¡Ci…cierra la boca!

Además de todo eso, Ichigo sintió que todo esto no andaba bien. Ya con Renji conociendo el secreto ahora sería más difícil tener un poco de intimidad. Rukia le pidió que prometiera que no le dijera a nadie. Ichigo no prometió nada, pero no era tan malvado para decirles a todos sobre ese secreto. Ahora, ¡qué debía hacer con Renji!

Hubo un silencio por unos cuantos minutos. El único sonido que se apreciaba era el del viento y de los niños gritar listos para ir a la escuela.

—Ichigo…—comenzó hablar Renji—… ¿tienes algo en mente para Rukia?

— ¿Qué?—dijo confundido el mencionado.

—Ya sabes, ella se va…para siempre…—movió sus manos— ¿…planeas hacerle una despedida…o algo?

Ichigo quedó callado. Después de esa noticia no ha podido pensar en nada: —Aún no…

Renji levantó las cejas. Estaba claro que ese Kurosaki era un tarado de primera. Pero debía controlarse en no gritarle enfrente de la casa de Rukia. No aún…

—Estuve pensando en algo…—declaró Renji. —…y por qué no hacer o visitar las cosas que ella le gusta.

Ichigo levantó una ceja. No era tan mala idea: — ¿Tú crees?

Renji le dio unas palmadas en la cara: — ¡Tierra llamando a Ichigo! ¡Recuerdas que se va de tu vida para SIEMPRE!

El mencionado reaccionó de inmediato. Tenía razón el cabrón. Pero lo malo era que, a ley, debían incluir a Renji en todo lo que ellos iban hacer por dos razones: sabe el secreto y fue su plan.

— ¿Y cuándo podrías?—preguntó Ichigo.

Renji bufó fuertemente. Sí que estaba mal de la cabeza. ¿Estaba bromeando?:— ¿Yo? ¡Nunca!

— ¡Qué!

Renji dejó de burlarse un rato. De veras él no tenía idea de nada. : —Escucha…—sonrió—Esto es sólo entre Rukia y tú…yo jamás tuve nada que ver con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero…— ¡Esto es imposible!

— ¿De acuerdo?—repitió un poco más fuerte Renji.

Ichigo frunció su ceño. No…no debía excluir a Renji. Después de todo, él le gusta Rukia, desde hace mucho. A pesar que ella lo rechazó hace tiempo; Renji aún no se ha rendido. Él también debe ser parte de la mini "despedida." Fue su idea…

De repente, la puerta de la casa de Rukia se abrió rápidamente haciendo que los dos chicos sobresaltaran. Al momento de abrirse no era una grata bienvenida. Era el hombre de esa casa, con bata de dormir, despeinado y de muy mal humor.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí tan temprano en la mañana?—Byakuya cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos— ¿Formando bullicio enfrente de mi casa?

Siendo niños buenos, Renji e Ichigo giran sus cuerpos asustadizos y temblorosos y empiezan a caminar lejos.

— ¡Nada!—dijeron al unísono.

Byakuya abrió los ojos al percatarse que se fueron como puras ratas asustadas y negó con la cabeza. A esta hora, Rukia no se había levantado y esos mocosos eran una molestia. El pelinegro escuchó su conversación, no se había unido antes porque sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Su pequeña cuñada se iba y lo aceptaba. Quería darle todo el apoyo posible; y protección de igual manera. Sí… protegerle de esas dos pestes, sin decencia, planeado algo para ella enfrente de su casa, donde pudiera escuchar, no era buena idea.

* * *

><p>Rukia caminaba a la par de Ichigo después de clases. No entendía el por qué él seguía viéndose tan agotado. ¿Acaso no durmió ayer? Debió hacerlo…aunque… ¿lo qué le dijo ayer en el parque no lo dejo dormir? La pelinegra tragó saliva fuertemente. Sólo eran ilusiones suyas. ¡De plano él aún no se recuperaba de sus desvelos! Sí…tal vez por eso ganó con la nota mínima el examen de matemáticas.<p>

Pero ya de por sí, Ichigo estaba muy callado. Ni siquiera la esperó para ir al instituto. Algo andaba mal.

— ¿Ichigo?—dijo Rukia observando si había algún cambio.

Aprovechando que mencionaban su nombre, Ichigo habló: —Rukia, ¿tienes algo planeado con Hisana-san y Byakuya?

La pelinegra parpadeó: — ¿Planear qué?

—Tu despedida…

La chica bajó la mirada y abrió un poco la boca:—Uhmm, no…no lo sé.—lo vio—¿Por qué?

Ichigo giró con gracia y la sostuvo de los hombros. Rukia notó el cambio de humor. Se veía tan feliz ahora. Esa sonrisa que no podías arrancársela con nada.

—Te propongo algo…—dijo acercándose más. Aún conservaba esa sonrisa que dejaba sin aliento a la chica—…haz una lista de cinco cosas que quisieras hacer en todo el mundo y SOLO en Karakura se pueden hacer. —se relajó—. Antes de que te vayas, ¿te parece?

Rukia se le fue su vocabulario. Eso fue inesperado. Jamás creyó que Ichigo fuera así de decidido. Eso quería decir que se tomó bien la noticia. Incluso, ahora, Rukia no podía evitar sonrojarse: —Ichigo…

El chico volteó para los dos lados. Quería cerciorarse que nadie los viera. Sin preámbulos, Ichigo levantó su dedo meñique:—Pinky promise… —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

Rukia frunció el ceño: —No, no lo haré.

Ichigo casi se desmaya. Esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía se desvaneció rápidamente. ¡Qué atrevida era! Y lo peor es que tanto le costó hablar sobre el tema.

— ¡Por qué!—le había sacado de quicio. ¿Cómo pudo rechazarlo de una manera tan seca?

Rukia sonrió satisfecha. Era bueno ver al verdadero Ichigo. Hace días que no o veía amargado, en el sentido bueno. Cruzó sus brazos e hizo una mueca: —No sería divertido si tú tampoco haces una lista…

Ichigo frunció su entrecejo. Con qué a esas iba: — ¡Está bien!—cerró los ojos irritadamente— ¡Pero mi lista será corta! No nos dará tiempo si hago un testamento…

La pelinegra dio una risita y alzó su dedo pequeño: — ¡Hecho!

Ichigo se amargó y junto su dedo igualmente: —Hecho…enana…

Rukia lo pateó mientras éste gimió. Cayó al suelo sintiéndose desamparado.

La chica siguió caminando, dejado abandonado a su amigo: — ¡Comenzamos mañana!

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Ichigo estaba en su escritorio escribiendo en una hoja de papel. Ya era de noche y no había echo sus tareas. Por lo menos no eran tantas como de acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que tipo de cosas quería hacer con Rukia. Había tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo pero, ¿Cuáles eran las primordiales?<p>

Ichigo se recostó en la silla mientras suspiraba. Todo esto era muy difícil.

—¿Hijo...?—tocaron la puerta y se abrió.—¿Puedo entrar?

Ichigo hizo una mala cara y estaba extrañado. Era su padre Isshin ¿tocando la puerta? ¿Dónde estaba ese exceso de energía? Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz…

— ¿Qué quieres...?—dijo con miedo Ichigo. Esto le daba mal espina.

Su padre suspiró y cerró los ojos: —Sé lo que haces por Rukia-chan…

El chico dilató sus ojos. ¿Cómo había dicho?:— ¿Lo…sabes?

Isshin asintió y sacó un pedazo de papel: —Desde hace poco, Byakuya y su esposa me contaron todo…—vio a su hijo asustarse—…descuida…tienen moderación. No se lo están contando a casi nadie.

Ichigo pudo respirar tranquilo. Lo único que no quería era que gente indeseable supiera la noticia.:—Ah…

Isshin sonrió: —Hijo…si estás estancado con lo que quieres hacer con Rukia-chan…—le dio el papel—aquí tengo una sugerencia.

Ichigo confundido la tomó. ¿Desde cuándo su papá era tan bueno? ¿Pensando en su hijo y ayudándolo como un padre normal? Sin extrañarse demasiado. Ichigo la leyó.

Quedó en seco cuando proceso la información. Isshin al ver a su hijo como piedra empezó a dar carcajadas.

—¡Jajajajaja! ¡Espero que lo cumplas!—sonrió maquiavélicamente— ¡Ese es el único método que hará que Rukia-chan se quede para siempre!

Debió ser bueno para ser verdad. Ichigo cada vez se puso furioso mientras arrugaba el pedazo de papel que decía "nietos."

— ¡Ahora ya estás en la edad, hijo mío!

— ¡VIEJO DEPRAVADO!—golpeó Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas. Mandó a volar a Isshin a puño limpio.

Isshin jamás será un padre normal.

Después de que su padre se fue al infinito y más allá; Ichigo se sentó gruñendo como ogro. Trató de relajarse mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Rukia se merecía algo digno de él. A pesar que se conocen desde niños él nunca ha podido dar el siguiente paso. Es cierto que tiene mucha confianza y todo eso…pero Ichigo era muy débil. ¿Y si Rukia lo rechazaría como Renji? ¿Si solo lo ve como un amigo, nada más?

Agarró el lápiz y escribió:

1. Hablarle lo que pienso y siento sobre su partida.

2. Decir lo que siento desde hace años.

3. Darle el beso de verdad que siempre quiso.

Si no lo hacía antes de que se fuera, será muy tarde y esas metas tan sólo fueron escritas en papel. Ichigo respiró profundo y exhaló. Debía ser valiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan chan CHAN! jojojo! ya se viene lo bueno! espero poder actualizar rápido la próxima!<strong>

**Me dejan un lindo review si te gusto este capítulo? :D **


	18. ¡Conocer a Chappy!

**IMPORTANTE: Bueno, primero que nada, pido perdón por el retraso. Esta vez sí...me costó escribirlo, no por falta de ideas, sino porque ya he comenzado la Pre-Universidad (hoy lunes comence xD) y todo y arrrgg! y el fin de semana no pude porque, como cosa rara, me sacaron a pasear XDDD Y en fin...trate de escribir lo que pude hoy :/ a decir verdad, no es tan largo como quería (la verdad lo corte casi en el desenlace) pero ya el proximo capitulo público la otra parte :) **

**No prometo nada cuando actualizare (porque eso de la Pre-U está algo jaladito) y que me adapte un poco y me dé un respiro estare bien :) pero por ahora, no se como será las actualizaciones de todas mis historias (Cambio Radical y un amor casi inalcanzable, que por cierto ese fic he pensado continuarlo pero no he podido xDD.) Y bueno...a ver que sale. Así que no se me pongan tristes... V O L V E R É :D**

**Y reviews no podré responder! xD de verdad esta vez no! comprendan D:**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece :D y tampoco la canción de Barnie! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 18: ¡Conocer a Chappy!**

La misma rutina de siempre. Ichigo esperaba a Rukia afuera de su casa. Ella salía despepitada mientras se despedía y se iban al instituto. Sí…típico.

— ¡Buenos días Ichigo! — saludó Rukia más feliz de los normal. Estaba caminando a la par de un desganado Ichigo. Éste tiene los ojos cerrados mientras caminaba, ignorando un poco a la chica.

Después de un rato, el chico abrió un ojo sin sorprenderse mucho de la alegría de Rukia.: — Hey…— dijo simplemente. — ¿Hiciste tu lista?

Rukia asintió animadamente, eso le dio mala espina al Kurosaki.

— ¿Ya hiciste la tuya, también, Ichigo?— dijo observándolo inocentemente al percatarse que Ichigo se inquietaba y se ruborizaba.

— E…eso lo haremos al final…

Rukia parpadeó. ¿Qué misterio guardaba? Ichigo no era del tipo que se ruborizaba y se hacía un poco el loco de la nada. Él es más del tipo rudo-matón del instituto.

— ¿Del día?— sonrió maliciosamente Rukia. Sabía perfectamente que no era así.

— ¡No! — vio por fin Ichigo a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza? — Primero completaremos lo de tu lista, y luego haremos la mía.

Rukia infló los cachetes. El día de hoy se comportaba de una manera infantil. ¿Qué se traía?

— ¿Por qué?

Ichigo sonrió: — Porque las damas van primero.

— ¡Idiota!—le pegó en la espalda mientras Ichigo reía.

La pelinegra giró su cabeza y se hizo la ofendida. Eso fue algo inesperado que la hizo sonrojar de la pena. Vaya que Ichigo no lo vio. Además, debía disfrutar casa momento, ya que los días de estar en Japón se acortaban cada vez más.

—Rukia. — Llamó Ichigo tranquilamente— ¿Cuáles son las cosas en tu lista?

La mencionada siguió caminando sin ni siquiera verlo. Pensó, que en esa lista de cinco actividades, serían las últimas cosas que haría con Ichigo. ¿Era buena idea ir a los Estados Unidos? Sacrificaría mucho. Debía pagar un precio muy alto para alcanzar sus sueños. Pero valdría la pena. ¿No?

— ¿Rukia? — dijo Ichigo de nuevo al notar que su amiga estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos. — ¿Pasa algo…?

La chica saltó un poquito al que pronunciaban su nombre y sonrió nerviosamente: — ¡Nada! — rápidamente sacó una hoja de papel de su bolsillo. — Toma…

Ichigo arqueó una ceja cuando se la dieron. Sin perder un segundo más Ichigo leyó lo que iba hacer durante estos días. Debía admitir que estaba algo nervioso porque la mente de Rukia era algo rara. Tragó saliva fuertemente y comenzó a leer cuidadosamente la lista de cinco actividades:

1. ¡Conocer a Chappy!

2. Hacer la cena para mi familia y amigos.

3. Subir al árbol más alto de Karakura.

4. Enflorar a mi madre.

5. Visitar a mi padre biológico.

Ichigo le dio un tic nervioso en el ojo. ¿Qué pretendía Rukia en hacer esa lista? Él, durante unos momentos, lo estudió minuciosamente. Ahora, evaluó la primera en la lista y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Es verdad? ¡Ver un espeluznante muñeco en la juguetería! ¿A eso se refería? ¿Un hombre gordo con un disfraz de Chappy? ¿Cuántos años se creía Rukia? ¿De cuatro? ¡Ohhh no! Eso jamás. No iría a un lugar de color de rosa con un conejo estúpido de estereotipo. Además, sería la burla entre las niñitas por estar ahí. Era un hecho, la primera actividad denegada.

La siguiente hizo que Ichigo torciera la boca. ¿Rukia cocinar? Hasta que los cerdos que vuelan mueran. No era mala gente con ella, pero es verdad. La pelinegra no sabe cocinar, hasta se le quema el agua. Si su familia y amigos son inteligentes, no comerían de esa comida. Es oficial, él no lo haría.

La tercera desconcertó un poco a Ichigo. ¿Subir a un árbol? Eso lo podía hacer en cualquier lugar que no sea Karakura. Sin comentarios. No tenía ni idea del por qué ella quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando leyó la cuarta su corazón se encogió y sintió nostalgia. Es entendible que Rukia quisiera saber más de ella y "conocerla" en cierto aspecto. Esa acción que quería realizar hizo que se sintiera pésimo. De alguna manera, Rukia quería demostrar que quiere a su difunta madre y apreciarla. Aunque sea ver la lápida le bastaba.

Pero, la última lo dejó perplejo. ¿Conocer a ese estúpido hombre que abandonó a su familia en un momento crítico? ¿Por qué lo quería? ¡No valía la pena! Tal vez le haría más daño.

Después de llegar a esas conclusiones Ichigo sintió que era un egoísta a comparación de su lista. Todas las opciones que tenía Rukia era para compartir con amigos, familia, dar a conocer su aprecio y deseo de conocer a los que ya no están e ir a lugares que en solo Karakura posee. A cambio, su lista, era sólo entorno a él. Él y sus necesidades sin ayuda o beneficio del prójimo. Se sentía raro. ¡Nahh! Sentimiento pasajero.

— ¿Y bien…?—preguntó Rukia ya después de un buen rato caminando a lo mudo.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Vamos después de clases?

— ¿A dónde?

Rukia frunció su ceño: — ¡Tú sabes! Lo acabas de leer…

Arqueó una ceja: —Jamás…

La pelinegra jadeó fuertemente. ¡Esto es inaudito!:— ¡Pero lo prometiste, tonto!—alzó su dedo meñique. —¡Pinky promise!

Ichigo la ignoró por el resto del camino. No importa si hizo una promesa, juramento, pacto de sangre, ¡lo que sea! Él mantenía su hombría a la medida. No iría a un lugar de niñas mimadas. Punto.

* * *

><p>¡Sonaron las trompetas! ¡El tambor se apreció! ¡Y la música comenzó con esplendor! ¡Ohhhh sí…!<p>

_¡Chappy es un conejito que vive en nuestra mente y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente!_

Dentro dela juguetería a Rukia se le iluminaron los ojos. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Estaba en la sección de Chappy en la juguetería! ¡Es el paraíso! ¡Podía morir de la ternura al ver al conejo!

— ¡WOW!—gritó Rukia de emoción con cierto sonrojo. Y no era la única, muchas niñas también estaban en el cielo rosa de Chappy. Se emocionaban por el castillo gigante de Chappy, los accesorios, expresiones y las ediciones especiales.

Por otra parte, una nube espesa y negra se dibujaba en la cabeza de Ichigo, literalmente. Se sentía tan frustrado de estar ahí de zampe. Y aún no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar tan…femenino e infantil. Tan sólo deseaba y rezaba al Dios misericordioso que nadie de sus conocidos lo viera ahí. Su imagen se mancharía. Pero lo que más le molestaba era esa tonta canción. ¿Acaso Rukia no asimilaba la canción? Dice "vive en nuestra mente" o sea, NO ES REAL.

_¡Ella le brinda su amistad a grandes y pequeños después de la escuela juegan todos muy contentos!_

Ichigo abrió la boca con cara de perdido al escuchar eso. No le importaba en absoluto lo que da ese estúpido conejo.

— ¡Escuchaste Ichigo!—gritó Rukia de pura emoción. — ¡Chappy jugará con nosotros después de clases!

—Ñe…—contestó Ichigo amargadamente.

Ichigo pensó que tendrá pesadillas con esa canción subliminal. Tan sólo observaba a Rukia muy feliz de lo normal. Parecía que retrocedió el tiempo y volvió hacer la niña que fue una vez. Él suspiró. Aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Rukia quería "conocer" a un Chappy de tamaño real, si era obvio que era alguien vestido de ese conejo para poder ganarse su pan de cada día.

_¡Chappy nos enseña muchos juegos divertidos, el ave, estrella, el uno, dos, tres, también son sus amigos!_

— ¡ICHIGO!—bramó Rukia con éxtasis. — ¡ES CHAPPY!

El mencionado reaccionó asustado al escuchar que su amiga gritara de esa manera. Parecía una fanática desquiciada. Por un momento pensó que estaba en un mal sueño cuando vio a ese conejo de felpa gigante moverse hacia las tontas niñas y saludarlas y abrazarlas. Su pesadilla en vivo y directo.

Ichigo observó como Rukia, de un pasó rápido, de la nada, estaba abrazando a Chappy con todo su ser. El chico quedó en blanco sin saber que hacer. Al parecer, Rukia quería más al tonto muñeco que a él. Él sintió celos. ¿Qué tenía ese Chappy que no tenía él? Ichigo pensó que es talentoso, con personalidad, valiente, buen samaritano, guapo…etc. ¡Chappy es irreal!

¡_Chappy viene a jugar cuando lo necesitas; también te ayudará si crees en fantasías!_

Ichigo bufó fuertemente. Fantasías serán su trasero. Ese muñeco es tan falso que se podía ver los ojos de la persona a través del traje. Un momento… ¿acaso dijo ojos? Porque si lo veía detenidamente les hacían muy familiar. De repente, Ichigo notó de inmediato que ese conejo Chappy llevaba sus peludas patas a lugares prohibidos en el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia y de las niñas.

Ichigo tronó sus puños con fuerza mientras le cambiaba el semblante a uno maleado. Keigo, ese depravado, no lo vivirá para contarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Les dije que lo corte en un momento que no debí cortarlo XD descuiden! procurare escribir de nuevo. Tratare poner un capitulo la otra semana (escribire en mi descanso :D) y lo hare por dos razones:<strong>

**1. Quiero terminar ese fic antes que la verdadera U comienze**

2. **Me gusta escribir :)**

**Nos vemos hasta la indefinida aparicion! xDD**


	19. Recopilación

**¡Perdón! ¡Lo sé! Tardanza! xD pero la Pre-U no es facil, es como la U solo que por un periodo mas corto x_x. Ya despues de dos examenes seguidos hoy, viernes, y horas de estudio durante la semana me merezco un descanso XD aunque claro, aún me faltan cosas que hacer. -_- **

**Dejando a un lado eso! aqui esta el capitulos! espero que lo disfruen y perdon, otra vez no consteto reviews xD pero gracias a todas las personas lidas que leyeron y comentaron el fic :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. **

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 19: Recopilación**

Renji esperaba impacientemente en una mesa dentro del restaurante de comida rápida "Sr. Mc". Según Ichigo, quería que se reunieran en un lugar para conversar todo lo que había pasado. Aún no estaba cien por ciento seguro el por qué, ya que la voz de Ichigo sonaba algo desperrada y angustiada y con un bullicio de fondo. Era como si estuviera en una tienda en épocas navideñas, donde sobraban riñas por los descuentos.

El chico suspiró audiblemente mientras cerraba los ojos. Ese idiota se estaba tardando demasiado. Levantó su manga del suéter y observó su reloj. Como se lo esperaba, Ichigo estaba quince minutos de atraso.

Renji vio de reojo a las demás personas que estaban en el restaurante. Eran las cinco de la tarde y no había mucha gente dentro. A pesar que es un lugar famoso y favorito para los demás particulares estaba casi vacío. Renji de nuevo suspiró. Por lo menos no hay muchedumbre que contamine el ambiente en forma oral. No le perturbarán su paz.

—¡Oee Renji!

O al menos eso pensó hace unos segundos.

El aludido arqueó una ceja de desagrado y observó su reloj de nuevo. Ya enhorabuena apareció el patán: — ¡Al fin Ichigo!—respondió Renji. —Ya me estaba desesperando.

Sin preámbulos, Ichigo se sentó en el asiento de enfrente para estar cara a cara con el chico. Encogió sus hombros y respiró profundo: —Lo sé…tuve que deshacerme de Rukia. —rodó los ojos. —No será nada fácil.

— ¿Qué?—Renji estaba confundido. — ¡Al grano, Ichigo! ¿Qué ocurrió?

Dio una pausa. ¿Cómo podría comenzar? ¿Desde el principio, no?:—Pues…ayer Rukia me dio su lista y…

— ¿Qué escribió?—se sobresaltó Renji de la silla interrumpiendo a Ichigo.

Éste quedó con las palabras en la boca. Si lo dejara continuar, ¿muy feo? Tan sólo quería decirlo sin rodeos: —Para hacerlo más fácil. —Aclaró su garganta. —Lo que Rukia más quiere hacer en Karakura es: conocer el mugroso y estúpido conejo endemoniado de la juguetería…

— ¿El del disfraz?—dijo no muy convencido Renji; corroborando que entendió bien.

—Sí…—soltó Ichigo con desgano. —…eso fue ayer…

Renji rió a carcajadas. ¡Que cosas! ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Por qué rayos no estaba entrometido dentro de ese embrollo? ¡Hubiera sido divertido ver como Ichigo sufría, no solo por el mundo rosa y de niñas consentidas, sino por la canción subliminal de Chappy!

Ichigo frunció su ceño mientras observaba como Renji se ahogada en su propia saliva por la incontrolable risa.:— ¿Ya terminaste?

— ¡Sí!—suprimió una risa grande. —Continua…—bufó.

Ichigo cerró los ojos. Abrió la boca para continuar pero fue interrumpido de nuevo.

— ¡Espera!—se alteró Renji animadamente. — ¡Cuenta cómo fue!

—Ni de loco…— ¿Acaso hoy era el día que poseía mala agüero?

— ¡Oh vamos!—alzó los brazos. — ¿Qué tan malo pudo ser?

Ichigo abrió un poco los ojos por el recuerdo. Tan sólo pensarlo lo abrumaba y se le paraba los pelos de punta.

_Ichigo tronó sus puños con fuerza mientras le cambiaba el semblante a uno maleado. Keigo, ese depravado, no lo vivirá para contarlo. Sentía como la furia recorría su ser, su ser más oscuro. Al tan sólo ver esa escena obscena de Keigo tocando a las pobres, inocentes y mimadas niñas le daba asco. Pero le daba cólera que lo hacía con Rukia también. Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas si le hacia algún daño al sagrado conejo. ¡Pero qué más da! Keigo no es un santo, y menos el disfraz._

_Con pasos rápidos, Ichigo empuñó con fuerza su mano y tomó impulso para el impacto. Lo bueno es que no lastimaría a las niñas por ser bajas por la falta de desarrollarse y a Rukia por ser enana de por vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó a puño tenso el rostro de Keigo. Fue tan fuerte, que las niñas y Rukia gritaron de horror al percatarse que el Chappy gigante de felpa cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto el rostro del peli castaño._

_Hubo un silencio incomodo. Keigo levantó su vista ante el horror que Ichigo estaba viéndolo como una mirada de homicida. Estaba tan aterrado que su boca se secó del miedo._

—_I…chi…chi…go…—habló un Keigo pasmado. — ¡Por qué!—dijo con lágrimas dramáticas en sus ojos._

_Antes de que Ichigo le diera su dura y triste respuesta, fue interrumpido por la chusma._

— _¡CHAPPY!—gritaron al unísono todas las chavalas. ¡Oh no! ¡Su dios ha caído!_

_Todas corrieron tras Keigo, empujando a Ichigo. Eso le confundió demasiado a Ichigo. ¡Cómo pueden ser tan ingenuas! ¡Ese depravado estaba tocando sus pequeños traseritos! Aunque, meditó Ichigo, tal vez por el pañal no sentía el manoseo._

_Observó como todas las niñas se hincaban preocupándose por el chico. Keigo se le formó una sonrisa. ¡Lo amaban!_

— _¡Mi Dios! ¡Chappy! ¿Estás bien?—preguntó una de las niñas que estaba hincada, velando al caído._

_Keigo miraba a todas las niñas lo observan con pesar. ¡Oh sí! Se sentía bien ser una especie de "rey" para ellas. _

— _¡Ohhh…claro!—se paró con la ayuda de las nenas. — ¡A mí nadie me vence!—al decir lo último, los ojitos de las niñas se iluminaron. ¡Había dichos pablaras tan sabias!—Pero…—observó a un amargado y huraño Ichigo acercándose a una atónita Rukia. Cómo si no quisiera que él la viera. —Pero…hay algo que no entiendo…—tuvo la atención de todos. —Sé que Kuchiki-san es adorable y es entendible que esté en este lugar para visitarme…—dio énfasis causando que Ichigo rodara los ojos. Keigo tan sólo acepto el trabajo porque no le quedaba de otra. —…pero Ichigo, alguien con una reputación intachable, ¡qué haces aquí!_

_Ichigo se alteró y se tensó. ¡Oh no! ¡Es verdad! ¡Su preciada reputación se estaba marchitando! ¡NO! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que él mismo la estaba pateando con su propio pie! ¡Por qué! ¡No! Y tanto que le costó ganarse esa reputación única y suprema. ¡Ya no podrá salir en la calle sin que alguien aleatorio le recordara que visitó Chappylandía y que le cantaran la tonta canción del infierno! ¡NO!_

— _¡Es un terrorista contra Chappy!—señaló una niña con el ceño fruncido a Ichigo._

_El aludido dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué? ¡De dónde se sacaban eso! ¿Un terrorista? ¡Que piensan las niñas de hoy en día!_

— _¡Hay que matarlo!—dijo otra con voz de mando._

_Ichigo sintió un sudor frío en su cuerpo. Esto, no estaba bien… ¿Dónde rayos estaban los padres de esas niñas?_

— _¡SACRIFICIO!—la opción estaba en la boca de todas mientras Keigo se sentía poderoso. _

— _¡QUÉ!—Ichigo observó como las niñas de un metro o menos corrían con todas sus fuerzas para hacer caer al chico. Ichigo se alteró y observó a Rukia. ¡Oh no! ¡Estaba en shock al ver que Keigo es Chappy! ¡NO! ¡No era un buen momento para quedarse traumada! _

_Tomando medidas desesperadas, Ichigo jaló a Rukia con todas sus fuerzas y salió de la tienda con desamparo. Rukia estaba muy ligera, tal vez por el pasmo, que volaba por la corrida de su amigo. Ichigo giró un poco su cabeza y notó que las niñas lo perseguían. ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Ahora una turba furiosa? _

_Sacó su celular, y marcó el primer número que encontró. Necesitaba refuerzos._

Renji parpadeó un poco: — ¿Keigo…?

Ichigo, ya saliendo del recuerdo, asintió.

Renji recopilaba lo que le dijo. ¿Acaso era mentira?

—Entonces, el bullicio lo cual se oía, eran las niñas furiosas…

—Así es…

Renji ya no aguantó más. Rompió su aturdimiento en carcajadas, más fuertes que antes. Todo el mundo giraba al escucharlo y verlo como se retorcía en el asiento. Le creían loco, pero, a diferencia de Ichigo, Renji no era un obsesivo en cuidar su reputación.

— ¡Por qué!—trató de decir Renji— ¡Rukia pediría que la llevaras ahí!

Ichigo cerró los ojos con amargura: —Porque Byakuya nunca la dejó ir a ese lugar…

— ¡POR QUÉ!—alzó la voz Renji entre lágrimas de la risa.

Ichigo suspiró: —Porque creía que era un lugar no productivo y enfermizo para que una niña se divirtiera...—él frunció el ceño al percatarse que Renji no le ponía atención. — ¿Ya vas a terminar?

— ¡Por qué!—dijo Renji.

Ichigo sintió una nube negra arriba de su cabeza. Esto ya era demasiado…

—Ok, ok…—respiró profundo Renji. — ¿Cómo se lo tomó Rukia al saber que Chappy no era la gran cosa…?

—Bien…—dijo rápidamente Ichigo.

Renji frunció el ceño con sospecha. ¿Bien? Tan solamente bien después de decirle que se veía traumatizada.

Ichigo ignoró esa mala vibra en el chico. No quería que Renji supiera lo que en realidad pasó después por qué, bueno, digamos que es algo muy intimo entre él y Rukia.

— _¡Idiota!—gritó Rukia después de varias horas de shock. Golpeó a Ichigo de la misma manera que él había golpeado a Chappy alias Keigo. — ¡Por qué hiciste eso!_

_Ichigo sonrió un poco. Ya era de noche y ambos estaban enfrente de la casa de Rukia. Ya la turba furiosa se dispersó cuando los padres entraron en acción, que lo cual, tardaron mucho en aparecer. _

— _¿Qué?—respondió simplemente Ichigo. — ¿Acaso te gustó que Keigo se aprovechara?_

_Rukia se sorprendió y se ruborizó. Frunció su ceño y observó para otro lado: —No, no es eso…—aclaró. —…digamos qué…me dejé llevar…_

— _¿Ah sí?—la observó con detenimiento. — ¿Por qué?_

_Rukia observó para ambos lados, quería estar precavida a que nadie los escucharan: —Visitar y "conocer" a Chappy siempre fue un sueño que tuve desde niña…_

—_Oh…_

—_Sí…—sonrió un poco. —…pero, Byakuya nii-sama jamás me dio permiso para ir allí._

_Ichigo abrió un poco los ojos: — ¿Por qué?_

—_Creía que era un lugar no productivo y enfermizo para que una niña se divirtiera..._

_Ichigo rodó sus ojos. Vaya que tenía razón el cabrán. Ichigo hizo un juramento en su mente: si alguna vez tendría hijas con Rukia, él definitivamente no dejaría que sus bebés fueran a ese endemoniado lugar. Es más, haría una organización de padres insatisfechos en demoler esa juguetería. _

_Rukia sonrió al ver a Ichigo. Se veía tan lindo sumido en sus pensamientos: —Se notó que no lo disfrutabas…—remarcó Rukia causando que Ichigo la observara. —y lo que me sorprendió fue que Keigo estuviera dentro del disfraz. Eso…no lo vi venir. —Sonrió pícaramente Rukia. —. Sin embargo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que no alegaste ni chillabas por estar en Chappylandía diciendo que se iba arruinar tu reputación. —aunque lo pensó._

_Ichigo bajó su mirada con pena. Esa expresión que tenía Rukia en ese momento lo hacía sentí vulnerable. Era tan linda e inocente que provocaba abrazarla. Oh Dios…se ruborizaba. Que bueno que era de noche y no se notaba._

—_Sí…—sonrió. —hice una promesa._

_Lo único que sintió después Ichigo fue un cálido, tierno y corto beso en su mejilla. Observó atónito a Rukia, quien ésta estaba colorada hasta la coronilla. ¡Su segundo beso! ¡Y otra vez se lo dio Rukia! ¡Ichigo tiene buena racha! _

—_Gracias…—bajó la mirada Rukia con el ceño fruncido._

_Ichigo se le formó una sonrisa sincera. Se agachó un poco y despeinó el cabello de Rukia mientras le dio un besito en su frente._

—_No hay de que enana…_

Renji suspiró: —Pues sí…—dijo después de un buen tiempo. — ¿Qué más quiere hacer Rukia en su lista?

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos románticos y vio a Renji con confusión. Oh de verdad. No terminó de contar esa parte.

—Ah sí…—recordó Ichigo—…hacer una cena para sus familiares y amigos…—dijo rápidamente antes de que Renji lo interrumpiera diciendo que Rukia no sabía cocinar, y eso era algo obvio. —, escalar el árbol más grande de Karakura, enflorar a su madre y conocer a su padre biológico.

Hubo un momento en que Renji reaccionara: — ¡QUÉ!

Ichigo observó el cielo. Se ha oscurecido: —Vámonos Rukia nos espera para cenar…

Renji vio como Ichigo se paraba rápidamente. ¿A cenar? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Qué rayos…!

—Hoy es la dichosa cena…y te invitó.

— ¡Cómo!

—Se nos hace tarde…—comentó ya casi en la salida dejando a Renji atrás.

— ¿Ah?

Ichigo sonrió: —No te preocupes…traigo conmigo Alka Seltzer si nos hace algo malo la comida no identificada de Rukia.

Renji estaba perdido. ¿La cena ahora? ¡Por qué no le dijo nada antes!

* * *

><p><strong>Jojo! que les parecio? espero que bueno XD no se cuando podre actualizar, pero esperemos que nos veamos un dia de estos XD. Que tengan un feliz dia y nos vemos hasta la proxima entrega :)<strong>


	20. Destrezas culinarias

**¡HOHOHO! ya casi nos acercamos a Navidad. Y que mejor regalo, a los que les guste este fic, con una nueva actualización. xD Perdonen por el retrazo, pero por las compras navideñas y por la pre-U (que por cierto ya terminó, solo espero resultados para ver si entre en esa jornada o no :S) se complicó un poco las cosas en escribir este capitulo xD.**

**Pero para compensarlo, traté de escribir un capitulo largo y chistoso :) espero que les guste muchísimo :D y gracias a Luna Soledad, Koral Kurosaki, kyokoakatsuk, IchirukiLullaby, Vv-saya-vV, Hady-Chan, Dokusho, kaoru240 , Sakura-Jeka , Nemesis2012, metitus y a todas las personas que han leido el fic! de verdad! me hacen muy feliz. Perdonen si no les contestó, pero si he leido sus reviews y gracias por su consideración :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertence. **

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 20: Destrezas culinarias **

Ichigo estaba súper-contra-híper nervioso al estar sentado en la mesa de la casa de los Kuchikis. ¿Era él o acaso sólo él estaba así de nervioso? Todos, absolutamente todos estaban tranquilos, hasta Renji que sabe como cocina Rukia. Bueno, tal vez Renji ya se murió internamente, por eso no hay reacción por parte de él.

Eran las ocho de la noche y no habían servido nada de comida; y las masas ya se estaban desesperando. ¿Quiénes eran las masas? Estaban Renji, Ishida, Orihime, Tatsuki, Hitsugaya y su novia desconocida, Chad, el cuñado y hermana de Rukia, Isshin y su familia. Wow, eran demasiados como para que Rukia no quisiese ayuda en la cocina. Eso daba mala espina.

—Rukia-chan ya se ha tardado demasiado dentro de la cocina…—habló Orihime con preocupación. Por inercia se levantó de su lugar. —Tal vez requiera mi ayuda…

De repente, Tatsuki, Ishida y Hitsugaya la sostuvieron de sus hombros y la obligaron a que se sentara. Orihime era la última persona en todo el mundo que le pediría ayuda culinaria. Para ser más claros, cocinaba mucho peor que Rukia.

—No sean exigentes con mi tercera hija…—comentó Isshin, quien estaba sentado en el sofá junto con sus hijas y esposa. —…ya verán que tanta espera valió la pena. ¡Y deleitaremos con una maravilla culinaria nacida de los propios dioses!

Sin embargo, Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya y Hisana sabían mejor. Ellos estuvieron presentes aquel día…sí…ese día que cambio el gusto de sus papilas gustativas:

_Un sábado normal dentro de la casa de los Kuchikis, se encontraba una Rukia de siete años jugando con el perro Kon en la sala. Todo parecía estar tranquilo. Byakuya leyendo el periódico mientras que Hisana veía la televisión. Sin embargo, tocaron el timbre. Hisana, extrañada porque no esperaban a nadie, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Rukia, fiel seguidora de ella, se levantó también y la siguió hasta la puerta._

—_Mamá, ¿quién podrá ser?_ —_preguntó inocentemente Rukia._

_Tocaron de nuevo le timbre._

—_No estoy segura, pequeña…_—_sonrió Hisana. Abrió la puerta y se percató de dos pequeños afuera._

_Un chico muy conocido por Hisana y el otro…no sabía quien era._

— _¡Buenos días Señora Kuchiki!_ —_saludó un Ichigo de nueve años junto con su compañero._ —_ ¿Estará Rukia?_

_La mencionada al escuchar y reconocer esa voz infantil se alegró muchísimo. ¡Era Ichigo! De plano venía para que jugaran. ¡Que bueno!_

— _¡Ichigo!_ —_gritó Rukia de emoción asomándose a la puerta. Sin embargo, toda esa emoción que sentía se transformó en bochorno al percatarse del acompañante de su amigo. Sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban al ver a ese chico del sueño._

—_Hola Rukia…_—_sonrió Ichigo._ —_Espero que no te moleste que haya traído a Renji conmigo a tu casa para jugar…_

_La morena no podía hablar. ¡Por qué Jesucristo! ¿Por qué Ichigo trajo a Renji, el chico que más amaba en todo el universo?_

—_Hola._ —_saludó secamente Renji con sus gafas de sol puestas. _

_Rukia estaba abrumada. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Qué sexy!_

_Hisana sonrió ante los amiguitos de su hermanita:_ —_Vamos, entren…les prepararé una merienda._

— _¡YO LA HAGO!_ —_gritó Rukia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cocina. La pelinegra mayor, Ichigo y Renji quedaron confundidos ante la acción de la chica. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?_

_Por otro lado, Rukia estaba más nerviosa que nunca dentro de la cocina. Posó su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho y cogió fuertemente su ropa al escuchar que su corazón latía muy fuerte. ¡Debía ser un sueño! Abarai Renji estaba en su CASA. ¡Tonto Ichigo! ¿Por qué no le avisó antes? No estaba ni física ni psicológicamente preparada para esto. ¡Debía hacer la comida! ¿Pero qué?_

— _¿Rukia…?_

_La aludida giró su cabeza con ansiedad al escuchar que Byakuya la llamaba. Él estaba ahí, parado, observándola como los nervios se apoderaban de ella._

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_ —_preguntó Byakuya un poquito consternado. _

_Rukia asintió rápidamente sin quitarle esa adrenalina en su rostro. Al percatarse de eso, Byakuya suspiró.:_ —_ ¿Te ayudo con la merienda?_

— _¡NO!_ —_gritó con frenesí._ —_Yo lo puedo hacer, papá…de veras…_—_sonrió nerviosa._ —_No quiero la ayuda de nadie._

_Byakuya no se molestó en insistir. No quería discutir en algo tan simple. Cómo un buen hombre respondió:_ —_De acuerdo._ —_nadie le podrá exigir que no hizo nada para evitarlo._

_Después de que Byakuya se fuera, las manitas de Rukia se pusieron a trabajar. Aún con sus temblorosas manos sostuvo su cabeza mientras sus ojos giraban hacia todos lados. _

— _¿Qué hago…? ¿Qué hago…?_—_se repetía para sí misma._

_Empezó a caminar hacia los gabinetes y comenzó a abrirlos. Un sándwich no estaría mal. Es sencillo, práctico y delicioso. ¡Eso es! Un emparedado prepararía. Oh…esperen… ¿qué le gusta Renji en su emparedado? _

_Rukia empezó a crisparse. ¡No! ¡Debía quedar bien! ¿Le gusta el sándwich, no es así? ¡Pan blanco o integral! ¿Con orilla café o sin ella? En su momento de crisis, Rukia sacó el pan de rodaja y lo colocó en la mesa. Corrió hacia la refrigeradora y sacó todo lo que estaba en su alcance, no importando qué. _

_De repente, Kon apareció con su plato para la comida en la boca. El pobre can tenía hambre mientras se acercaba a Rukia para llorarle. _

— _¡Es cierto!_ —_giró su cabeza Rukia al observar a Kon. Ella le estaba colocando jalea de piña a los panes junto con queso crema y sardinas súper saladas. Estaba tan concentrada en qué le gustaba Renji y en sus nervios que no se estaba percatando de lo que hacía._ —_ ¡Tu comida, Kon!_

_La pequeña corrió hacia una gaveta sacando la comida del perro. Kon, ante su felicidad, corrió hacia su dueña para que le dieran de comer._

— _¡Debemos darte de comer…!_—_pasó Rukia corriendo de Kon. Éste, confundido, observó como su ama tiraba la bolsa en la mesa y colocaba un puño de su concentrado en lo emparedados. Eran tanto sus nervios que la cegaban._ —_ ¡Listo…ya está!_ —_se contentó Rukia al ver su mezcla. _

_Kon bajó sus orejas mientras empezaba a llorar. Con cola caída y con plato en la boca, salió de la cocina muy triste. _

— _¡Ahora la bebida!_ —_posó su dedo en su barbilla. _—_ ¡Café! ¡Así dirá Renji que ya soy una niña grande!_

_Rukia con toda emoción del mundo, y pensando que con esa mentira iba a engañar a Renji, se dispuso a calentar el agua para el café instantáneo. Luego, sacó el polvillo café y una cuchara grande. Después de tener esas dos cosas esenciales meditó. ¿Cuántas cucharadas son de café y azúcar? Nuevamente el miedo dominó a Rukia. ¡Oh Dios!_

* * *

><p><em>Media hora después, Renji, Ichigo y el matrimonio Kuchiki estaban sentados en la mesa esperando la merienda. Todos estaban un poco desesperados preguntándose que había cocinado Rukia. De plano una cosa no muy difícil. Nah…algo muy sencillo ya que, como la conocen, no se aventuraría en hacer nada nuevo sin la ayuda de alguien.<em>

_En ese momento, salió Rukia de la cocina junto con una carretilla con toda la comida. Ella la empujaba nerviosamente mientras forzaba una sonrisa. ¡Oh Dios! Esperara que todo saliera bien._

— _¡Al fin!_ —_gritó Ichigo._ —_ ¡Ya me estaba muriendo del hambre…!_

_La pequeña Rukia lo fulminó con la mirada:_ —_Mentira, una persona se muere de hambre si no come o bebe durante tres semanas…_

_Ichigo parpadeó rápidamente mientras lo pensaba. ¿Será cierto o era una de las tantas bromas de Rukia? _

_Hisana observaba con detenimiento lo que había elaborado su hermanita, y la verdad se miraba muy…peculiar._

— _¿Qué es lo que preparaste, Rukia?_ —_preguntó la pelinegra mayor._

— _¡Sorpresa!_ —_dijo sin ver a Hisana, sino a Renji._ —_ ¡Espero que les guste!_

_Ichigo al salir de sus pensamientos observó como la pequeña pelinegra servía las bebidas y los sándwiches con lentitud, pero, cuando llegó para servirle a Renji, sus manitas le temblaban y reía nerviosamente mientras que Renji alzaba una ceja aún con sus gafas oscuras. Ok… ¿qué está pasando?_

_Ichigo, ignorando todo lo que vio, se dispuso a tomar el refresco. Solamente el líquido rozó sus labios y éste hizo muecas de desagrado. _

—_¡Wakala! ¡Rukia!_ —_dijo Ichigo a todo volumen._ —_ ¡Esto es café!_

_Rukia frunció su ceño. ¿Acaso podía ser más idiota?_

— _¿Y?_

— _¡Qué eso es para adultos!_ —_se quejó el chico._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Rukia alzó su bracito y obligó a Ichigo a tomársela:_ —_ ¡Trágalo!_ —_bramó._

_El pobre chico negaba con la cabeza:_ —_ ¡NO! ¡Está horrible!_

_Byakuya, al ver la escena infantil, no se molestó en pararse y detenerlos. No…era un gusto ver como su pequeña cuñadita defendía lo que era correcto. Se relajó mientras se preparaba a deleitarse en su taza de café. Dio un sorbo y escupió. ¡Qué fea esa cosa!_

_Hisana lo vio de reojo mientras picaba con su dedo el emparedado. _

—_Rukia._ —_llamó Byakuya._ —_ ¿Cuántas cucharadas de café y azúcar colocaste en cada taza?_

_La aludida giró su cabeza inocentemente mientras que una de sus manos aún castigaba a un Ichigo gritón. Alzó su vista mientras contaba con sus deditos:_ —_Uhmm…cuatro cucharadas de café y una de azúcar, papá._

_Byakuya abrió los ojos con incredulidad. Eso estaba súper ácido y pesado. ¿Qué le dio a Rukia en elaborar un café así? Y lo peor de todo, es que hizo para todos._

—_Rukia el café está…_—_interrumpieron a Byakuya._

—…_delicioso._ —_terminó Hisana._

_Rukia sonrió plácidamente mientras desviaba su cabeza hacia Ichigo. Byakuya, quien había levantado una ceja, vio a Hisana con confusión. ¿Por qué había dicho eso si el café, sin mentir, era mata intestinos? El pelinegro observó a los ojos suplicantes de su esposa, queriendo decirle que se tomara el café con esmero. Byakuya la miró y le transmitió negación ante la petición de su amada. Luego, Hisana cambió su cara a una decepcionada; queriéndole decir a Byakuya que si no se lo toma Rukia se pondría muy triste. Sin embargo, Byakuya seguía con esa mirada estoica y fría, poniendo resistencia ante esa petitoria. La pelinegra bajo la mirada forzando angustia, tratando que Byakuya cambiara de idea. El pelinegro suspiró fuertemente y frunció su ceño mientras cerraba los ojos hasta arrugarlos. Con mucho esfuerzo elevó la taza y dio un sorbo al asqueroso café. Simplemente no le podía decir que no a ella. Esa acción causó un brillo en los ojos de Hisana._

_Por otro lado, Renji tenía una cara de desorientado al presenciar las raras miradas del matrimonio Kuchiki. ¿Qué tanto se miraban? Bueno, ya de por sí esos eran enigmáticos. Se arregló sus lentes de sol al ver ese extraño sándwich. Tenía una textura bastante nueva ante su vista. Notó que el perro de Rukia los veía con suplica, en especial los emparedados. Renji abrió un poco su boca ignorando al can. No es su problema que no le hayan dado de comer. Sin esperar ni un segundo más, y no pensar en lo raro que se miraba ese pan, Renji le da un mordisco y sentía que ya vomitaba. _

—_¡Qué asco!_ —_Bramó Renji sin pensar lo que decía_—_¡Niña, sabes que tu comida está fea!_

_El corazón de Rukia fue penetrado con esas palabras tan directas de Renji. ¿Acaso escuchó que Renji, el amor de su vida, no le gustaba cómo cocinaba? La pelinegra dejó de torturar a Ichigo con el café y sentía como su ser se volvía piedra. _

_Hisana sentía que sudaba frío al percatarse que todos los hombres estaban de acuerdo al comentario de Renji. _: —A_y no exageres…_—_comentó Hisana sin ni siquiera dar el primer bocado. Al percatarse de eso, alzó su sándwich hacia la boca._ —_Rukia hizo su mejor esfuerzo para preparar la merienda ella sola…_—_mordió el pan con relleno. Al tan sólo saborearlo, Hisana empezó a toser gravemente. ¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué demonios es eso?_

_Rukia sentía que su alma ya se iba para el cielo. ¡Oh! Que se la tragara la tierra._

Durante ese recuerdo, todas las victimas, tenían diferentes puntos de vista acerca cual fue la raíz del problema. Renji piensa que fue culpa de Ichigo en haberlo invitado, en primer lugar, a la casa de Rukia. Si no lo hubiera invitado tal vez ella no se hubiera puesto nerviosa y hubiera cocinado bien. Byakuya piensa que fue culpa de Ichigo al haber invitado a Renji a su casa sin su autorización. Hisana piensa que fue su esposo que tuvo la culpa al no haber detenido a Rukia desde el inicio que ella se disponía a cocinar. Finalmente, Ichigo piensa que fue culpa de Hisana al ofrecer la merienda. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez fue culpa de Renji al poner nerviosa a Rukia. De haber sabido que Rukia, en ese entonces, le gustaba Renji no se hubiera hecho amigo de él, en primer lugar. Bueno, todos esos factores tienen algo en común: Rukia no sabe cocinar y no ha querido intentarlo hasta hoy.

De repente, la puerta de la cocina se abre mostrando a una Rukia sonriente y con brillo en sus ojos. Los invitados sonrieron oreja a oreja ante el gesto, exceptuando Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya y Hisana, quienes abrieron sus ojos con ansiedad. ¡Oh no! ¡Llegó la hora de comer!

—¡Oeee Ichigo! —llamó Rukia animadamente. El aludido se ganó las miradas interrogantes de todos. — ¿Me podrías ayudar? —Ichigo tragó saliva fuertemente.

—Es…ta bien…—contestó simplemente el asustado Ichigo.

El chico se paró de su asiento algo tieso. Se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¡Por qué! ¿Acaso le tenía miedo a que la comida se moviera sola?

—Espera Ichigo…—tomó del brazo Renji. Éste le puso atención antes de ir a la cocina. —quisiera decirte que si, te hace probar su comida, fue un honor en haberte conocido…—dijo con serenidad.

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldito! —susurró Ichigo ofendido. Ante el enojo se le había olvidado todos esos nervios que sintió alguna vez. Se encaminó hacia la cocina con todo orgullo y confianza de que todo iba a salir bien.

Ichigo, al estar en la cocina, se le dibujo una gran interrogante en su rostro. Rukia estaba con su delantal sacando ramen instantáneo dentro de una bolsa grande de plástico. ¿Eso iban a comer? ¿Comida instantánea?

—No me mires de esa manera…—regañó Rukia frunciendo el ceño.

Ichigo notó que en la estufa se estaba calentando agua. De verdad… ¿eso iban a comer? ¿No había veneno adentro? Porque si lo tenía no le extrañaba proviniendo de Rukia.

—Ramen. —dijo simplemente Ichigo.

Rukia dejó de sacar las cajitas y se puso enfrente de su amigo. Cruzó sus brazos y frunció su rostro.: —Yo sé que no soy buena cocinando…y que por eso te deje trauma…—cerró los ojos fuertemente mostrando irritación. —lo admito. —sonrió. —Pero tampoco soy estúpida…

—Ohh… ¿Kuchiki Rukia se va a lo seguro? —sonrió maliciosamente Ichigo. —Jamás te creía tan cobarde…

Rukia estaba a punto de darle un buen manotazo cuando se escuchó un ruido proveninete dentro de la bolsa de plástico. Ambos chicos se percataron y se vieron por unos momentos dudosos. Se apreciaban chillidos y crujidos. Con pasos lentos, Rukia e Ichigo se acercaron minusiosamente mientras que los chillidos se intesificaban. No se atrevieron a dar un paso más. Sin embargo, la curiosidad los estaban matando por dentro, al igual que la ansiedad. ¿Quién hacía ese ruido? Con esa pregunta en la mente, ambos chicos alzaron sus cabezas y las estiraron para ver , desde las alturas, qué provocaba el ruido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la peliegra y el de la cabelllera anaranjada quedaron crispados con una tensión horrible en sus cuerpos. Con una especie de corriente eléctrica que recorrió en sus espinas dorsales; ellos podía ver a una rata negra y gorda comiendose los demás ramens instáneos, gozandose en su propia gula.

Ichigo y Rukia mostraron susto en sus rostros y les dio un tic en el ojo.

* * *

><p>Renji observó su reloj con respiracion dificultosa. Ichigo ya estaba más de tres minutos dentro de la cocina. De seguro ya murió…<p>

Todo mundo estaba desesperado, desanimado, aburrido y con sueño.

—¡RATA!

Todo mundo se sobresaltó ante el golpe brusco de la puerta. Ichigo y Rukia corrian asustados al percatarse que ese animal los perseguia. A pesar de ser regordete corria bastante rápido. Por inercia, la mayoria empezaron a gritar del miedo. Y lo peor de todo, es que Ichigo y Rukia corrían en donde estaba toda la chusma.

—¡Vamonos!—dijeron al unísono toda el grupo de amigos de Ichigo. No querían que esa rata los tocara. Podía tener piojos, rabia o cólera.

Sin embargo, llegó Isshin al rescate.

—¡No se preocupen!—alzó su pie fleccionando su rodilla.—¡Yo la mato!

Yuzu, al ver las inteciones de su padre, lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas junto con Karin. ¿Acaso no tenía corazón su padre? Pisar a un inocente animal con su pie es muy cruel. Además, el pobrecito solo tiene hambre.

—¡No la machuques!—gritó Masaki con fervor.

Isshin, indigando al percatarse que nadie quería que le salvare la vida de la plaga, se sintó rechazado.:—¡Pero Masaki así no se sufre más…!

Por otro lado, Byakuya aún estaba sentado en su asiento observando todo el drama y el relajo que causaban las masas por un insignificante animal. Además, de tantos empujones y caídas que se daban, estaban destrozando su casa. Sí…vaya velada relajante con gritos de horror de fondo. Y si no fuera poco, Hisana lo dejó solito.

Ichigo jalaba a Rukia a un lugar seguro. Esa rata, no se que onda se traía con ellos, pero sacaba sus dientes filosos mientras los perseguian.

—¡Rukia!—llamó Ichigo jadeando y corriendo alrededor de la casa.—¿En dónde compraste el ramen?

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos con pavor mientras apretaba el agarre de Ichigo.:—En Urahara's shop…—chilló fuertemente.

Ichigo gruñó:—¡Ya no vuelvas a comprar ahí!

Los gritos y gritos de la poca gente que quedaba desendía poco a poco. Al final, solo se escuchaban los gritos de la pelinegra y el de cabellera anaranjada. Por lo menos estaban haciendo algo juntos.

Sin embargo, cuando todo parecía que estaba perdido y sin esperanza, llega Renji para salvar la noche. Éste junto todas las ramens instantáneas y se paró enfrente de la rata. El animal paró con un brillo en sus ojos. Con que eso quería.

—¿Lo quieres?—preguntó Renji malicioso. Abrió la puerta de la casa hacia la calle y lanzó la comida.—¡Ve y tragate el ramen barato!

En unos cuantos segundos, la rata desapareció de la faz de la casa. Con un suspiro grande, Renji cerró la puerta y observó que sólo quedaron dentro de la casa, Ichigo y Rukia. Por un momento se preguntó por Kon, más ese perro ya estaba más viejo que su abuelo. Un paso o una corrida más para ese can es para llevarlo a la tumba.

Renji observó como Ichigo y Rukia se agarraban fuertemente de los hombros, ambos, con ansiedad reflejada en sus ojos. Vaya…que velada y que escena más…interesante.

—¿Quieren pizza?—preguntó tranquilamente el peli rojo.

Una cosa estaban seguros, fue una noche muy memorable con moraleja: no importa si Rukia se esfuerza en la cocina; ella posee mala agüero dentro de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje...no crean que Rukia es como Orihime cocinando XD pero sí...la pobre no puede XD. Bien...espero que les haya gustado. ¿Cuándo vuelvo actualizar? espero que esta semana. Por que en enero ya empiezó la U (ahi como había dicho, depende, si gano la pre-U ire a la jornada que yo quiero. Pero si la gano o no ya entre a la U! xD por si alguien se preguntaba.) y la verdad quiero tener terminados mis fics :S asi para no causar retraso. Con este no tengo pena porque el final ya se acerca xDDDD (mejor no les arruino su navidad xD)<strong>

**Antes de irme, quisiera decir que toda persona que este leyendo esto, les deseo un feliz y cálida Navidad con sus amigos y familiares. Que lo disfruten mucho y que no esten tristes o estresados para esta epoca, porque al final de cuentas, el verdadero significado de la Navidad es celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, y les aseguro!, que Él no los quisiera ver de esa manera. Así que, bien vivitos y coleando! :D**

**Y nos vemos hasta la próxima entrega! HOHOHO! ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :)**


	21. Desde las Alturas

**Feliz 2012 :D Wow**!** traté de apurarme en escribir este capitulo. Pero mejor no me extiendo tanto! Disfruten el capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 21: Desde las Alturas**

Renji caminaba por el pasillo del instituto con normalidad. No esperaba a nadie, tampoco se molestaba en ver a nadie. Lo único que tenía en mente era la nada. Sí, solo por inercia caminaba e ignoraba a todos los pocos estudiantes que caminaban muy temprano por la mañana. Eso era una de las ventajas de vivir cerca de su instituto, podía llegar a la hora que quisiese. Aunque no sabía en realidad en por qué estaba ahí tan temprano.

—¡Hey!

Renji reaccionó rápidamente ante ese llamado. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, alguien lo jaló para somatarlo contra la fila de casilleros que estaban ubicados en el pasillo. El chico frunció su ceño y se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa. Lo primero que pensó fue unos bravucones queriéndole robar su dinero. En sus adentros pensó que no fue buena idea llegar temprano al instituto. Se hubiera ahorrado la golpeada. Sin embargo, no era ningún bully o algo por el estilo quien lo tomó por sorpresa. Era sus amigos, con rostros de ansiedad, rodeándolo como si fueran unos gatos hambrientos observando al ratón indefenso.

—¿Qué...pasa?—preguntó Renji nada más al sentir que esas miradas eran cada vez más penetrantes. Jamás había visto algo parecido, en que Hitsugaya, Chad (a pesar que no se le miraba los ojos, su aura era extraño), Orihime, Tatsuki y Uryuu tuvieran ese rostro de curiosidad intenso.

Ishida resopló:—Oh por favor, Abarai...yo sé que tu sabes por qué estamos aquí...

El pobre chico arqueó una ceja ante esa respuesta tan clara:—¿Qué?

—Sobre Ichigo y Rukia...—dijo Orihime temblando como un chihuahua. —Sabemos que son algo...

Renji arrugó su rostro ante la espera de su respuesta. El estrés que se dibujaban en sus rostros era fenomenal. ¿Tanto querían saber si esos dos eran algo? Si tanto quieren saber, entonces porque no se lo preguntan a ellos. ¿Acaso él tiene cara de shaman o algo así? Además, debía guardar el secreto a toda costa. Decirlo a estas alturas traería muchas consecuencias. Todo lo que pasaba con esos dos era un problema aparte que Renji escuchó de pura casualidad. No iba a traicionar a su palabra. Sin embargo, debía decir algo, dejar esa conversación al aire o hacerse el loco sólo sospecharían mucho más.

—No lo sé...—dijo haciéndose el desentendido.—¿Acaso tengo cara de Ichigo o algo para que me pregunten eso?

Tatsuki se acercó:—¡Ohhh no! ¡A mí no me engañas!—declaró.—Yo sé que sabes algo que nosotros no...

Renji frunció el ceño. Este tipo de brutalidad por parte de la chica le estaba estropeando todo.:—¿Qué tienes en mente?—preguntó Renji.

—¿Acaso no es evidente?—enfatizó Hitsugaya.—Tú los unistes...

Bufó fuertememte.:—¿YO?

—Sí...y por eso tratas de esquivar toda las preguntas que te hacemos, Abarai-kun...—habló Orihime.

Renji sintió que estaba en apuros. Los juzgó mal en pensar que eran más tontos que una papa. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía decirles la verdad. Rukia no querría e Ichigo lo mataría. Ahora estaban afirmando que él fue el casanova que los unió. Bueno, lo importante es que aún no sabe por completo la verdad. Tal vez si seguía su juego...

—¿Y por qué debí YO unirlos?—contestó con una pregunta.—Porque obviamente no lo hice...—¿en que cabeza cabe eso?

Hubo un pequeño e incomodo silencio entre todos. Renji quería dar la palabra en echarles en cara todas sus suposiciones hasta que Chad habló:

—¿A ti te gustaba Rukia, no es así?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Renji. ¡Cómo lo supo!

Hitsugaya sonrió:—El silencio otorga...—observó a Chad.—Entonces es un sí...

Renji alzó sus brazos:—Un momento...

—Pero Rukia le gusta Ichigo y por eso ya no tuviste...oportunidad...—continuó Chad completando parte del rompecabezas.

Orihime sobresaltó alegremente:—¡Ya lo entiendo!—aplaudió.—Y por resignación ante todo, quisiste ayudar a Rukia-chan en conseguir el amor de su sueños.—gritó de emoción. Sentía que se derretía de tanta ternura.—¡Que lindo!

—¡NO!—se defendió Renji. Por Dios...si tenían una idea de lo que pasaba.—¿Cómo creen que haría algo así?

Ishida subió sus anteojos:—Es lo más lógico.

Renji suspiró fuertemente:—Escuchen...—cerró los ojos.—Todo lo que estén pensado no es verdad...—mintió con toda su muy difícil negar la verdad que una vez sintió su corazón—...y lo que esté pasando entre Ichigo y Rukia no sé nada...—ya se estaba hartando de tanta mentira.—Si tanta curiosidad tienen, entonces que mejor manera de averiguarlo que preguntárselos directamente...—forzó una sonrisa.

—Oe...Renji...

Todos giraron sus cabezas al escuchar que llamaban al chico. Y se tomaron la sorpresa en observar que era Ichigo junto con Rukia esperando al pelirrojo. Éste rompió el circulo que lo aprisionaba con cara de maleado y se fue con esos dos. Ichigo sintió que algo malo pasaba, por eso llamó a ese crío indefenso ante la mirada destajadora de los demás. Debía agradecerle después por salvar su pellejo.

Orihime, la ver todo lo ocurrido, se puso triste. Hace mucho que Rukia no les cuenta nada, a Tatsuki y a ella, ya hacía mucho que no se juntaban y mucho menos les hablaba. Ahora todo era Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo y a veces Renji. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ya no les intereseba más por ellas?

—Miente...—afirmó Hitsugaya observando a ese trio irse.

Tatsuki frunció su ceño:—Lo sabemos...—alzó su voz.—¡Pero qué traman! ¡Ya Rukia no cuenta nada! como si fueramos desconocidas...

Ishida observó la mirada triste de su novia. Todo esto es un laberinto.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sintió como un tic en su ojo derecho, lo cual se ha hecho muy frecuente, le molestaba la vista de ese inmenso árbol. ¡No lo podía creer! Rukia, esa pequeña diablilla, lo había planeado todo. Aún no podía creer que se lo jaló hasta a saber que lugar inhóspito de Karakura después de clases, sin decirle nada, con una gran y malvada sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro. Por un momento creyó que lo estaba secuestrando. Para desgracia suya, no fue así...<p>

—¡Llegamos Ichigo!—comentó Rukia todavía con esa sonrisa amplia. ¿Acaso no le ha dado algún calambre de tanto mantener esa sonrisa por mucho tiempo?—¡Aquí es! ¡Conoce al _Sugi_!

Ichigo la ve con desprecio:—Sugi...

Ella asintió rápidamente.:—Sí...también conocido como _Jomo Sugi, Cryptomeria japonica D. Don, _y...

—¡Ya te entendí!—gritó Ichigo. Se estaba irritando. En serio, subir al árbol más alto y grande de Karakura, hasta quizás de Japón. ¿En qué mente cabe en escalar ese coloso? De verdad, Ichigo aún no entendía la mente retorcida de Rukia, donde reinaba un estúpido conejo deforme. Además, si ella no se daba cuenta de donde, en realidad, estaban. —Rukia...—cerró los ojos con pesar.—¿Sabes en dónde estamos, verdad...?

—Sip...

—¿Me puedes decir en dónde?

—En el altar de Togakushi...

Ichigo arrugó su cara:—Correcto...—alzó su voz.—¡Y sabes que el SUGI es el árbol nacional de Japón!

Rukia sonrió sarcásticamente:—Wow Ichigo, me impresiona...si estudias...

El aludido gruñó con vista al cielo:—¡Demonios Rukia! Ese no es el punto...—la vio como ella cerraba sus ojos con soberbia.—¡Ese árbol es sagrado! ¡Si lo subimos nos meteremos en problemas!

Rukia lo vio con maldad:—¿Asustado señorita?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin preámbulos, levantó a Rukia como si fuera un costal de papas y la colocó encima de su hombro derecho mientras que su brazo la sostenía de la cintura. Rukia gritó y gimió al notar las acciones del chico. ¿Tan sensible se volvió Ichigo? Era como si estuviera en esos días...

—¡Bájame!—pataleó Rukia tratando de patearle la cara. Empuñó sus manos y golpeó su espalda.

Ichigo frunció su ceño:—¡No Rukia!—dijo Ichigo con voz de mando.—Yo no sé que es lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero esta es la peor locura que has pensando.—cerró los ojos.—Y ni creas que eres capaz de convencerme. ¡Yo no voy a cumplir esa actividad de la lista!

Rukia resopló:—¡Agradece que no es un _Eucalyptus_ _regnans_!

Ichigo se desorientó un poco. ¿De qué rayos habla esta chica? Sin decir nada más, siguió caminando. Rukia dejó de gritar que la secuestraban y quedó muda durante los tres minutos siguientes. Eso a Ichigo le sospechó mucho, ese silencio por parte de ella. ¿Se rindió ya? Pues eso es muy raro, ya que Rukia es el tipo de persona que lucha por lo que quiere y monologaría un buen rato. Pero...¿acaso Rukia le aplicaba la ley del hielo? Ohhh no...ese voto de silencio no iba a funcionar con él, tampoco de hacerse la difícil funcionaría. Sin embargo, le estaría fallando al no cumplir una cosa de la lista. Además, es algo que ella siempre quiso hacer...escalar el sugi. A pesar que sonaba peligroso en doble sentido, era mejor que nada. Pudo haber pedido "besar a Renji" en vez de escalar ese tonto árbol.

Ichigo paró en seco. Definitivamente era mejor subir ese árbol a que Rukia se le ocurriera otra cosa en poner en la lista.

**_—_**Está bien...—suspiró con aires de derrota.—Subiremos ese árbol...

Rukia parpadeó velozmente ante la afirmación definitiva de Ichigo. Tal vez lo consideró, pero ella jamás creyó que al no hacer nada persuasiva en convencerlo a que fueran a escalar el árbol funcionara. A veces, Ichigo es un misterio que vale la pena escudriñar porque no sé sabe que reacción tomará. De forma sigilosa, Rukia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se posicionó detrás de Ichigo, con sus brazos rodeándole el pescuezo y sus piernas sujetando sus caderas. Ichigo reaccionó de forma violenta al sentir lo que estaba haciendo la pelinegra. Una energía eléctrica era la perfecta descripción de lo que sintió al percatarse en que posición estaba Rukia.

—¿Pero qué demonios?—se sonrojó Ichigo.—¡Enana qué haces!

Rukia sonrió.:—¿No qué ibamos hacia el árbol?

Si tan sólo supiera que emociones le está provocando a Ichigo.

—Sí...pero ¡no así!—se movió alocadamente tratando de botarla. Sin embargo, todo esfuerzo fue en vano ya que Rukia intensificaba su agarre.

Rukia se acercó a su rostro.:—No seas bebé y vamos...—le susurró al oído.

Ichigo ya sentía que iba de boca al suelo. La manera en que lo dijo le dio cosquillas en su oreja y un incontrolable sonrojo en su rostro. Menos mal que la pelinegra no lo podía ver. :—¡Yo no te llevaré como si fuera un mono con su cría!—dijo incoherencias Ichigo.

Rukia se quedó callada. Verificaría si funcionaba de nuevo la ley del hielo. Tan sólo debía hacer la cuenta regresiva de cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno...

—¡De acuerdo!—somató Ichigo su pie izquierdo con fuerza. Su tono de voz revelaba bochorno intenso.

Sin poder verla, Rukia sonrió plácidamente. Del tiempo que le queda, podía manipular a Ichigo de esa manera.

* * *

><p>A Ichigo nunca le gustó la idea de subir un árbol. Es más, jamás había escalado uno tan alto. Ahora, con las piernas temblorosas, estaba haciendo dicho acto. No temblaba del miedo, claro que no, él es Ichigo Kurosaki, jamás tiene miedo, sólo que hacía mucho frío por la gran altura del árbol. El viento soplaba con fuerza que ya sentía que se iba para abajo. Sin embargo, al observar a Rukia, quien estaba delante de él, se quedaba sorprendido de la flexibilidad que poseía la pelinegra. Esa altura diminuta le traía meros beneficios. A cambio él, alto y tieso; esas características no le sirven de mucho.<p>

Ichigo notó que Rukia movía una rama gruesa, verificando que no se rompiera, para después sentarse en ella.

—Llegamos Ichigo...—sonrió de oreja a oreja.

El mencionado alzó su vista hacia las ramas restantes que faltaban por escalar. No dijo nada para evitarse la escalada a de esa minoría. Sin decir nada porque ya estaba cansado y hartado, se sentó a la par de Rukia. No le dirigió la mirada, tan sólo tenía sus ojos color ámbar cerrados.

—¿Y bien?—preguntó Ichigo cruzando los brazos. Pretendiendo ser indiferente, pero la verdad los cruzaba porque tenía frío.—¿Ya nos bajamos?

—Pero si acabamos de llegar...—lo vio confundida.—Sólo espera un poco...

Ichigo temió lo peor. En cualquier momento llegaría un turista, un monje o una persona aleatoria que los vería y se meterían en problemas. Además ya estaba anocheciendo:—¿Esperar qué?

Rukia giró su cabeza con molestia. No podía creer que era tan tonto de no ver tanta hermosura. Estiró su brazo y tomó por la barbilla a Ichigo, con una fuerza colosal, lo obligó a que viera el horizonte. Por unos momentos, Ichigo sintió furia ante el comportamiento inadecuado de Rukia. Sin embargo, al observar lo que se perdía se quedó mudo. A pesar del frío y de las molestias, el atardecer se veía hermoso. El cielo anaranjado con ciertos toques marinos que lo adornaba.

—¿Ves el crepúsculo?—dijo Rukia con voz suave. —Sólo en lugares altos puede admirar su belleza...

Ichigo desvió su mirada ante la magnificencia de la luz crepuscular y vio como los pocos rayos del sol reflejaban aún más la preciosidad del rostro de Rukia. Esa finura que veía lo dejó perplejo.

Rukia, no percatándose de lo hacía Ichigo, seguía viendo el horizonte.:—Es por eso que escribí dentro de la lista: "escalar el árbol más alto de Karakura"—sonrió.—Para ver el atardecer.—suspiró.—Yo sé que en los Estados Unidos no veré un atardecer igual a este...

Ichigo frunció su ceño con consternación.:—Rukia, ¿tu decisión es definitiva?

Ella parpadeó y lo vio.:—¿Perdón?

—Sobre tu ida...¿estás segura?

Rukia arrugó su cara y giró su cabeza.:—Ya lo hemos discutido, Ichigo...—cerró sus ojos.—No quiero hablar de eso...

Ichigo bajó la mirada.:—¿Por qué suprimes lo que en verdad quieres?

—¡Sí eso es lo que quiero!—gritó Rukia observándolo.—¡Quiero superarme!

—¿Pero estás dispuesta en dejar todo lo que quieres, conoces y aprecias, para estudiar al otro lado del mundo?—preguntó.

—Por supuesto...—dijo con voz decidida.—Ya acepte ese hecho.

Ichigo bajó la mirada. Suspiró pesadamente al darse cuenta que toda esa conversación no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Quería que ella abriera los ojos, y bien abiertos. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo que está pasando? ¿A lo qué él quiere llegar? ¿Sus sentimientos? Con lentitud, al sentir que el frío se elevaba, estiró su brazo, sin temor alguno, lo posicionó en su hombro y la haló levemente hacia él para abrazarla. Al sentirla cerca, se percató que estaba helada. Se apegó más a ella, sin ser brusco, hacia su duro cuerpo que emanaba un poco de su calor. Rukia, por otra parte, abrió grandemente los ojos al percatase del hecho.

—Entonces...¿estás dispuesta de olvidar a todos?—preguntó melancólicamente Ichigo. Su cabeza se apoyó en la gruesa y lisa cabellera azabache de Rukia, sintiendo el aroma de flor de cerezos que desprendía dichoso pelo.

—Sí...—afirmó Rukia, devolviendo el abraza poco a poco. No sentía ninguna vergüenza en hacerlo porque...¿eso hacían los mejores amigos, no?

Ichigo torció sus labios. Lo que estaba pensado le costaba en realizarlo. Si no lo decía, le quemaba el alma; pero si se quedaba callado, no lo podría soportar la ansiedad de quedarse mudo.:—Pero...¿estás dispuesta...—pausó. Buscó la forma de liberar la ansiedad al abrazarla mucho más fuerte.—...en olvidarte de mí...?

Rukia jadeó fuertemente ante la pregunta. Sabía que Ichigo no quería que se fuera pero, ¿tanto era su deseo? Ella cerró los ojos suspirando profundamente. Su respuesta no era muy definitiva.

—Yo...—tartamudeó dando a luz su duda.—...ahh...—suspiró.—No lo sé...

¡Cómo puede ser tan terca! ¡Cómo puede ser tan terca en no darse cuenta sobre sus sentimientos! Ichigo sufre por ella, vela por ella, quiere a ella. ¿Por qué debe ser tan cruel en darle una respuesta como esa?

—¡Entonces piénsalo mejor!—alzó la voz Ichigo, sin ser capaz de verla a los ojos, al ver su reacción. Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla más y más fuerte.—¿Acaso estás ciega?

Rukia gimió levemente.:—Ichigo...me lastimas...—trató de separarse. ¿Qué le había pasado a Ichigo? ¿Por qué ese cambio de humor?

—No...no te iras hasta que lo comprendas...—dijo Ichigo atrapándola en sus brazos.

Rukia se molestó. ¿Qué se traía?:—¿Comprender qué, Ichigo...?—dijo con dificultad.

—¡Qué yo te...!—paró en seco en percatarse de lo que decía. ¿Se lo diría ya? Sin estar conforme a su lista. ¿Sería capaz ahora? ¿En decir lo que de verdad siente? Rompió el abrazo, pero no con el contacto físico, porque posó sus manos en los pequeños hombros de la pelinegra. Por fin, pudo ver sus ojos. Perderse en su mirada y darse cuenta que aún no era el momento. Gruñó un poco y bajo la mirada.

Rukia lo observaba confundida. Se percató de la lucha de emociones que reflejaba en el rostro de Ichigo.:—¿Tú...qué, Ichigo?—él no dijo nada. Entonces, la pelinegra sonrió.—Descuida...—el chico la vio.—...sea lo que sea que me tengas que decir...—el ambiente tornó un poco tenso.—...yo estaré aquí para escucharte. No me lo tienes que decir ahora.

Ichigo suspiró profundo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cielo se oscureció. La única respuesta que pudo darle a Rukia fue una sonrisa. Se lo dirá, él sabe que sí es capaz. Era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Les daré un aproximado: 2 o 3 capitulos más para que se termine el fic! exagerando 4! Aún no es muy seguro, pero he dicho! xD<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! y que hayan comenzado este 2012 con buena vibra :D Nos vemos al próximo capitulo, que espero en Dios, sea pronto! mejor si es esta semana xDDDD así lo termino rápido y no sufren tanto xDD**

**Nos vemos a la próxima!**


	22. 1era Corintios 13:47

**¡Advertencia! Capitulo largo! y con muchas revelaciones! y tal vez sea el capitulo más..."gris" que he escrito. Bueno...quizá un poquito xDDDD**

**Ya no se que será de mí y los fics porque ya el lunes 16 comienzo clases de la U! :S y con la jornada que yo queria :D así que con ganas!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece; tampoco el texto de **1era Corintios 13:4-7.****

****Esos versículos, para mí, me parecieron perfectos para este capitulo. No se que opinan ustedes.****

****Disfruten :)****

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo 22: 1era Corintios 13:4-7.**

La oscuridad es temida por la mayoría de personas. Dentro de la oscuridad ocurren muchas desgracias, tragedias y sustos. No obstante, eso sólo es un término general para que muchos temen. Rukia estaba acostada, con ensimismo, observando el techo con cierta tristeza marcada en su rostro. A pesar que estaba a oscuras no tenía miedo ni nada parecido. Absorta en sus pensamientos se percató que el tiempo se va volando. Sólo dos días más y se terminaba todo...para siempre.

Cerró los ojos y se dio vuelta al otro lado de la cama. ¿Quién diría que apenas hace unos años era una niña? Un inocente infante que no debía preocuparse de nada. Ahora, a tan pocas horas de su vuelo para América, debía comportarse cómo adulta. Podía sonar cruel, pero esos momentos de alegría que tuvo en su infancia pasaron a la historia. Ya nunca volverían en su vida, aunque quisiese. Debía olvidar todo: de sus recuerdos, de su inocencia, de la paternidad de su hermana y cuñado, de sus amigos...de Ichigo. Rukia jadeó levemente ante el pensamiento mientras que la oscuridad fue testigo de sus actos. ¿De Ichigo? Entonces sí sería capaz de olvidarlo para siempre. La pelinegra se colocó en posición fetal lentamente. Ichigo estuvo siempre con ella. Es parte de su vida. Desde que tiene memoria siempre se recuerda de un niño cabeza de zanahoria, con su ceño fruncido, y con mirada de desinteresado. Sí...esa persona estuvo siempre con ella. En las buenas y las malas...en especial en las malas.

Pequeñas gotas saladas amenazaban en salir en los ojos violetas de Rukia. Ichigo siempre ha estado con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre estuvo con ella? ¿Son mejores amigos, no? Eso es lo que hacen. Apoyarse mutuamente. Los parpados de la chica se tornaron pesados como piedras, que por inercia, se cerraron con lentitud. Rukia tenía todas las acciones, miradas y gestos grabados en su mente de ese hombre. En la forma en como le alegaba, se irritaba en cosas innecesarias, le exigía a tal punto de hacerla enojar, le gritaba para que se saliera de sus casillas, le sonreía, su suave mirada, sus acaricias, sus dulces palabras en momentos críticos, sus ojos llenos de tristeza al verla sufrir, llorar, depresiva y estar a punto de abandonarlo hacia el otro lado del mundo.

Rukia gimió levemente al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que ha hecho ese chico. A pesar que nunca se había dado cuenta de todo, él siempre estaba ahí por ella, con su mano posicionado en su hombro para ayudarla y no dejarla caer por nada del mundo. Ese era Ichigo. Ese era su Ichigo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?

—_¡Qué yo te...!_

Rukia jadeó fuertemente mientras se le dificultaba respirar. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tanta que sentía que se salía. Tanto era su emoción y un leve sonrojo al pensarlo minuciosamente la otra parte del rompecabezas.

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno;_

Tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos y sintió un leve respiración caliente proveniente del susurró en su boca. Espesas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus sonrojadas mejillas.:—...amo...

Ante el bochorno, se cubrió su rostro contra sus manos. ¡Imposible! No podía ser cierto, pero, ¿y si lo es? ¿Qué haría? Dios...¿qué le diría? ¿Acaso ella siente lo mismo por él? Todo sufrimiento que debió pasar por ella es porque quiere estar con ella. Sonaba irónico, ¿pero el amor no es así?

_el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece;_

¿Y si Ichigo estuviera enamorado de ella, cuándo ocurrió eso? ¿Desde hace algunos meses? ¿Años? ¿Días...? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Fue amor a primera vista, desde pequeños? ¿Antes de qué ella le dijera a Ichigo que le gustaba Renji cuando eran niños? ¿O fue cuándo la besó deliberadamente? ¿Sufrió mucho? ¿Lloró por ella? ¿Tuvo envidia?

_no hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor;_

¿Cuándo estuvieron casi al pico del sugi; se le iba a confesar? Cabe la posibilidad, pero...¿qué de su lista? Había mucho misterio en ella. ¿Acaso tiene algo relacionado en declarársele? Rukia suspiró fuertemente. Ichigo...qué es lo que siente por ella. Todo eso era tan frustrante y triste. ¡Ella se va en dos días! ¡Imposible que sean algo! Amor de lejos es de pendejos...esa distancia tan lejana que tendrían dentro de unas horas no funcionaría lo suyo. Jamás lo hará...

_no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad._

Rukia sonrió para sí misma. Tonterías...tan sólo se hacía ilusiones. Ichigo NO estaba enamorada de ella. Eso jamás...él sólo es su mejor amigo, como un hermano. Ellos nunca se enamoran. ¿Verdad?

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

Rukia cerró los ojos con lágrimas. Eso esperaba. No quería sufrir de más al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos tan tarde. Porque, posiblemente, y no quería negar el hecho, que le gustaba Ichigo; aunque sea un poquito. Rukia no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero su futuro solo se centra en el mismo sendero sin luz. Sin Ichigo en su vida, no sabría que le depara. ¿Qué era más importante? ¿La beca que tanto ha añorado en su vida; o estar con la persona que por su compañía y protección, que a lo largo de su existencia, formó su vida tal y cómo es?

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron y Rukia seguía dormida plácidamente en su cama, abrazando, a ese peluche de conejo llamado Chappy. No sintió cuando se durmió, pero no quería despertar por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, un ruido molesto proveniente de su ventana la irritó un poco. Eran pequeños golpecitos, sutiles, como si no quisieran ser escuchados tan libremente. Finalmente, Rukia reaccionó y se levantó de la cama de golpe. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Es hoy! Por unos instantes, observó el conejito de felpa mientras su mirada ansiosa cambiaba radicalmente a una llena de pesar. Sí, hoy es el día de visitar a su madre en la tumba. Conocerla, por primera vez.<p>

De nuevo, escuchó esos golpecitos en su ventana. Caminó hacia ella y observó a ese ser que casi le quitó el sueño por completo la noche anterior. A ese chico de cabello naranja que la hizo ruborizar al pensar todo lo de ayer. Estaba todo vestido de negro, esperándola que ella también estuviera de luto. Sí, ese día faltarían a clases para cumplir uno de las cosas que Rukia ha querido hacer por primera y última vez. El tiempo se acortaba...

* * *

><p>Iban dentro del autobús con silencio muy notable. Rukia estaba sentada en un asiento mientras Ichigo estaba parado agarrándose del largo tubo de arriba del bus. Estaban a la hora pico, donde muchas personas tomaban dicho transporte para desplazarse a sus lugares de trabajo o estudio. Pero no Ichigo y Rukia. Faltar un día hacía que Ichigo se pusiera un poco nervioso, ya que nunca en su vida, lo había hecho. Sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba más aun era el hecho que Rukia no le hablaba, ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada. Tan sólo estaba ahí, con cabizbaja. Si ella no se dignaba en comunicarse con él, de cualquier forma, Ichigo debía romper el hielo.<p>

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Ichigo al pensar muchas alternativas del por qué Rukia se comportaba tan raro. Es cierto que estaban de luto, pero había algo más que la molestaba. Podía sentirlo.

—Sí. —dijo secamente Rukia sin poder verlo. No quería que se enterara tan pronto que estaba sonrojada. Además, mentía, porque en realidad no estaba del todo bien.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja ante esa respuesta. Conocía a esa chica como la palma de su mano, sabía que no era cierto que estaba bien. No obstante, ya no insistió más en preguntarle cosas. No ahora. No era la hora ni el lugar para hacerlo.

El chico recordó que antes que se fueran, apareció Byakuya. Por un momento pensó que lo iba a asesinar por llevarse a su cuñadita al "mal camino" al saber que se escaparían de clases; pero, al verlos vestidos de negro, Ichigo creyó que Byakuya, en ese momento, entendió que tramaban. No dijo nada, tan sólo se volteó y se fue. Tan ortodoxo por parte de él.

* * *

><p>Rukia suspiró mientras bajaba la mirada. Todo esto le resultaba un poco pesado.<p>

—Llegamos...—dijo la pelinegra al estar en la entrada del cementerio. Junto con flores que compraron durante el camino.

Ichigo la observó de reojo. Ella tenía una batalla de emociones dentro de su ser. Lo sabía, al tan sólo verla. Debe ser muy difícil hacer todo esto. Lo que más se sorprende Ichigo es que Rukia no ha derramado ni una sola lágrima. Mirada perdida tal vez, pero no una de angustia.

Lo único que pudo sentir Rukia fue como era tomada de sus hombros por medio de un abrazo por atrás. No necesito mirar. Sabía quien era él que la rodeaba con sus brazos de una forma cariñosa. Al sentir los nervios que recorrieron su ser, Rukia apretó el ramo de flores con fuerza. Tanta cercanía, por primera vez, la hacía sentir nerviosa.

— ¿Lista?—susurró Ichigo en el oído a la pelinegra, causándole escalofríos.

Ella tan sólo asintió levemente. Estar con Ichigo quizá era lo único que no le permitía derramar lágrimas, ya qué él era su soporte en esos momentos.

Con sumo cuidado, Ichigo dio el primer paso, forzando que ella lo diera también. Sin soltarse, sin romper el abrazo, siguieron caminando lentamente como una procesión. No era necesario decir nada en ese momento. Rukia se sonrojó al percatarse que Ichigo la guiaba. Era una suerte que no podía ver su rostro avergonzado.

Ichigo por su parte quería entenderla. Quería saber que era lo que se sentía en esos momentos de pesar, de consternación. Trataba que sus acciones no fueran interpretadas como rudas. Debía ser suave ante esa delicada situación. Unos minutos después, Ichigo escuchó un leve jadeó por parte de Rukia. Alzó su mirada y observó una lapida no muy lejos de donde estaban, con un gran ángel ubicado, como si estuviera cuidando a la madre de Rukia.

El chico la soltó lentamente mientras que Rukia estaba algo absorta en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no debía meterse ahora. La dejó que caminara por su cuenta, con pequeños pasos, hacia la tumba. Al tenerla abajo suya, Rukia bajo la mirada y observó que la lapida estaba sucia, llena de tierra y de monte que tapaban el nombre de su madre. Parecía que hace mucho no la visitaban. Rápidamente, Rukia se agachó y limpió con su manga negra ese pedazo de piedra, eliminando toda partícula de tierra, bichos, y arrancado el monte. Por fin, pudo divisar el precioso nombre de su madre. Ella suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Bajó las flores con sumo cuidado y junto sus manos. Su respiración era entrecortada, pero no iba a llorar, no ahora, enfrente de su madre. Quería demostrar que había concebido a una hija fuerte que nada teme.

En su mente, Rukia pensó que su madre, arriba en el cielo, podía escuchar sus pensamientos. En cómo estaba agradecida que le diera la vida, en tomarse su tiempo en coserle su ropita de bebé, en crear y regalar su primer Chappy, en darle su amor durante el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, porque...Rukia también quería a su madre.

Ichigo suspiró profundo y se rascó la nuca al verla. Con pasos algo dudosos, se aproximó a Rukia. Vio que temblaba, pero no lloraba. Eso no era bueno para nadie. No le gustaba verla tan deprimida, y por su dichoso orgullo, en no expresar lo que realmente siente. Ichigo se agachó a la par de Rukia, interrumpiendo lo que hacía. Tomó de sus manos y las separó. La abrazó y procuró que su fino rostro estuviera contra su hombro. El chico posó su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, tratando de susurrarle en el oído.

—Desahógate...—dijo nada más Ichigo. Pronto, sintió como Rukia intensificaba el agarre mientras hundía más su rostro en su hombro, procurando, que ningún gemido sonara. Pero Ichigo sabía mejor; lo necesitaba, porque derramar lágrimas no era nada malo.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, Rukia estaba acostada en su cama algo pensativa. Durante el regreso a su casa, no pasó ninguna novedad. Sólo podía sentir esa seguridad y apoyo que emanaba Ichigo. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa plácida. Sí...así era su Ichigo. Rukia abrió sus ojos grandemente. Un momento, ¿dijo <em>su <em>Ichigo? ¿Desde cuándo era suyo? La chica negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. No...jamás podría ser suyo. No ahora que se iba ir, quizá, para siempre. No quería negar el hecho que podían hacer algo. Pero no...No lo permitiría. Su corazón no lo resistiría.

De repente, el timbre de su casa sonó. Rukia se levantó de la cama rápidamente con confusión. ¿Quién rayos era a esa hora? Ya era algo tarde en la noche, y que ella supiera, no esperaba a nadie. Bajó las escaleras corriendo para abrir la puerta. No podía ser Byakuya, ya que él aún estaba trabajando y se quedaría un poco más tarde de lo usual. Además, si fuera él, no estaría tocando el timbre. No obstante, tampoco era su hermana Hisana ya que ella estaba dormida, y por eso, quería ver quién era rápidamente, para no despertarla.

Rukia abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verlo.

—¡Ukitake-sensei!—dijo con asombro. ¿Qué hacía él a esta hora?

Él tan sólo sonrió.:—Buenas noches, Kuchiki...—observó su rostro perplejo.—Me alegro que te encuentras bien.—mencionó.—Al no llegar a clases hoy me preocupó.

—¡Oh!—dijo Rukia percatándose que no entregó ninguna nota especificando su ausencia.—Lo lamento...yo...

La risa de su profesor la paró.:—¡No se disculpe!—la observó.—Supongo que está disfrutando sus últimos días antes de irse...

Rukia dilató sus ojos.:—Ah...sí.—no sonó muy convencida.

Ukitake notó un poco de desagrado en sus palabras. ¿Acaso fue lo qué dijo para que Rukia cambiara su expresión? ¿No estaba conforme con su beca?

—Kuchiki…—iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero lo interrumpieron.

—Usted…—llamó una voz grave con un tono de desagrado.

Rukia y Ukitake lo notaron de inmediato. Era Byakuya que había llegado a casa.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki se irritaba cada vez más por muchas razones: ya era muy tarde, estaba cansado, Renji lo llamaba a cada rato…entre otras cosas.<p>

Sí, cada noche, todos los días, Renji llamaba a Ichigo para saber todo lo que ha ocurrido con Rukia. Si ella estaba bien, que piensa, que hace, cómo respira. ¡En fin! Esa noche no era la excepción.

—¡Cuenta, Ichigo! —decía una voz exasperada, la de Renji a través del celular. —¿Cómo se la pasó Rukia? ¡Pero con detalle!

El aludido golpeó con su mano su frente. ¡Esto es imposible! Recibía más llamadas de Renji que de su propia familia.

—Renji…—dijo Ichigo con aburrimiento. —¿No se te hace raro que no quiero contar nada porque, de forma muy lógica, es algo personal?

Un bufido dio el pelirrojo.: —¡Oh vamos! —exclamó Renji. —¿No es que la hayas besado…?

—No.

—¿Declarado?

—…No…—lo dudó. Tal vez no lo haya hecho, aún.

—¿Abrazado?

—Maldito…

Se pudo escuchar una risa incontrolable a través del móvil. ¡Oh cuánta tentación tenía Ichigo en colgar en ese momento! ¡Pero no! Sería muy obvio si lo hacía…

De repente, se escuchó pasos infernales de su padre. Esa noche no era su noche.

—¡Oeee Ichigo! —golpeó la puerta Isshin con un brillo en su rostro. —¡La cena está servida! —vio la cara arrugada de su hijo. Él cambio en su rostro fue notable al verlo, otra vez, con su celular. —¡Qué! ¿De nuevo con Renji? —dijo algo sorprendido Isshin para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente. —¿No me digas que tienen un romance?

Ichigo se exasperó.: —¡Por supuesto que no! —dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Renji por medio del móvil.

—¡Qué hay de mi tercera hija! —lloró Isshin. —¿Acaso Renji es mejor que ella?

Ichigo pateó fuertemente en la cara a Isshin. Éste salió volando dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el suelo y gritando.: —¡Masaki! ¡Tú hijo es gay!

Sentía tanta furia que se arrepintió en perder la oportunidad de matar a su loco padre. ¡Por qué no podía tener uno normal! Ichigo golpeó el marco de su ventana. Sin embargo, al observar afuera, notó una escena bastante interesante que le llamó la atención. Era Byakuya con su típica cara matadora junto con Rukia detrás de él, junto con Ukitake. Le resultó extraño. Ya que el pelinegro fulminaba con la mirada a su sensei y Rukia estaba algo sorprendida.

Ichigo frunció su ceño e ignoró los alegatos de Renji por el celular. Algo no andaba bien.

* * *

><p>Rukia no lo podía creer lo que escuchó. ¿Será cierto? ¿No estaba mintiendo Byakuya? Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba un poco mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad. Él aura del pelinegro cada vez era más densa y escalofriante.<p>

Con un poco de miedo, Rukia habló.: —Ukitake-sensei…¿es…eso verdad? —se armó de valor.

Ukitake cerró los ojos.

—Rukia, entra a la casa. —mandó Byakuya.

La pequeña pelinegra alzó su vista.: —Nii-sama, ¿por qué?

—No me hagas repetirlo, Rukia. —dijo sin delicadeza haciendo que la aludida sobresaltara.

Ukitake suspiró.: —Te ha llamado "nii-sama", Byakuya…—aclaró. —…entonces ya sabe que no eres su padre.

El mencionado frunció su ceño. Así que él también lo sabe.

—Supongo que Hisana está ahí adentro, ¿no es así? —vio cierta intensidad en ambos pelinegros. —Descuiden, no iré a verla si ustedes no quieren. —sonrió. —Contestando a tu pregunta, Kuchiki. —Rukia alzó sus cejas. —Así es, yo soy tu tío, hermano del hombre que tú piensas…

A Rukia se le iluminaron un poco los ojos.: —Usted…¿sabe de mi padre…?

Byakuya la observó rápidamente.: —Rukia, vete de aquí.

—No la desplaces, Byakuya…—dijo Ukitake. —Ella quiere saber la verdad…—lo vio. —…y supongo que tú también.

Rukia tragó saliva.: —Ukitake-sensei…¿él sigue vivo?

Él asintió. La pelinegra sabía que su sensei sabía toda la verdad que ni siquiera su hermana y cuñado lo sabían. Su padre es todo un misterio.

—¿Entonces por qué…—frunció levemente su ceño. —…nos abandonó?

Por otro lado, Ichigo estaba oculto bajo la sombra y frondosidad de unos arbustos cerca de la casa de Rukia. Podía escuchar todo, incluyendo a Renji, que estaba en el móvil. Trataba de no hacer ni un solo ruido. Quería escuchar todo. Podían considerarlo un metiche en algo que no le incumbe. ¡Pero le incumbe! Ya que conocer al padre biológico de Rukia era uno de sus deseos. Ahora sabría algo acerca de ese hombre y si ese deseo se podía cumplir.

Ukitake suspiró. Jamás pensó que su pequeña visita se formaría un gran alboroto.: —Hay algo que tu madre nunca le contó a tu hermana…—inició contando. —El día que mi hermano se fue de su casa, dejándolas, hubo una fuerte discusión entre ellos acerca sobre tu cuidado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Rukia confundida.

—Porque tu padre sólo quería tener un primogénito. Jamás quiso otros hijos…—el ambiente se tornó tenso. —…y bueno, al momento de saber que tu madre estaba embarazada, explotó y se enojó con tu madre, a pesar que eres su hija. —rió un poco. —Sé que puede sonar algo tonto, pero él es así de terco.

Rukia bajó la mirada.

—Durante ese tiempo trate de convencerlo, a que se reconciliaran con tu madre y lo logre—pausó—…pero…al saber la noticia de su nacimiento y la muerte de su esposa; ya no quiso saber nada de ustedes.

La pelinegra alzó su mirada.: —¿Él no me quiere verdad?

Ukitake negó con la cabeza. No quiso decirlo en voz alta. Todo esfuerzo que en tratar de convencer a su estúpido hermano en ver, aunque sea, a su hija menor ha sido en vano. Él simplemente no la quiere, ni siquiera a Hisana.

—Lo siento Rukia…—dijo Ukitake.

Byakuya vio de reojo a su cuñada. Ella suspiró fuertemente al saber la verdad. Su padre seguía vivo y no quería nada con ella. Aún con la influencia de un buen hombre como Ukitake no ha podido convencerlo entonces qué lograría ella.

—¿Fue por eso que le dio la beca a Rukia? —preguntó Byakuya. Sabía que un tal Ukitake le había dado una beca a Rukia. Sospechó que esa persona llamada "Ukitake" fuese él, pero no hizo nada al respecto hasta estar completamente seguro.

—Trate de conseguirla para ella porque sé que la quiere desde hace algunos años…—sonrió. —…además, es mi sobrina de todos modos…quiero ver que triunfe en su vida.

Rukia bajó la mirada un poco. Ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

Mientras, Ichigo seguía escuchando todo. Colgó su celular sin dejar chance a que Renji dijera algo. Ya se terminó la lista de Rukia. Ahora tocaba la de él. Mañana podía ser muy tarde para realizarla. Ahora que las cosas han cambiado drásticamente debía aprovechar eso. Es hoy o nunca.

Lo que menos sabían todos, era que también había otras personas escuchando, detrás de la casa de Rukia, como si fueran ladrones merodeando. Orihime y Tatsuki fueron también testigos de lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, Rukia estaba dormida en su cama. A pesar que escuchó que su padre no la reconocía como hija no muy le dolió. Siempre ha visto a Byakuya como una figura paterna. A pesar que no su padre biológico, le estimaba y viceversa. Él es una persona tan bondadosa, aunque no lo refleje a primera vista. Se casó con su hermana cuando su madre murió y supo que ella sola no la podía mantener, jamás la hizo a un lado en su infancia y le enseñó muchas cosas como si fuera su propia hija. Byakuya llenó ese vacío y tomó como lugar de padre. Rukia estaba muy agradecida, aún esta noche, se comportó como uno, a pesar que ella sabe que no lo es.<p>

De repente, el celular de Rukia sonó en modo de vibración. Se levantó de golpe, asustada, y observó que era un mensajito de texto de Ichigo. Maldijo en voz baja al percatarse que son las tres de la mañana y ese tonto le mandaba un mensaje. Sin más, lo abrió y leyó con algo de sueño.

_Ve hacia la ventana._

Ese mensajito la distorsionó un poco. Lentamente fue hacia ella y bajo la mirada para ver un Ichigo ahí parado dándole señales a que bajara. Rukia temió lo peor. ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Está herido? ¿Robaron su casa? Todas esas cosas malas pasaron por su mente mientras que, sigilosamente, tratando de no despertar a nadie, bajo las gradas y abrió la puerta.

Ichigo la vio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sí…es el frío que distorsiona su rostro.

—¿Ichigo…qué pasa? —preguntó extrañada Rukia. —¿Por qué me mandas ese mensaje a esta hora?

Él suspiró fuerte.: —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Eh? —dijo Rukia aún más confundida.

El silencio llegó a la boca de Ichigo. Sólo podía verla, su hermoso rostro que no podía apartar la mirada.

—Lo escuche todo…—posó sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra. —Lo siento…

Rukia sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Oh no…ese sentimiento, no otra vez.

—Des…cuida…—quería salir rápido de ese tema y alejarse lo más posible de Ichigo. —…estoy bien.

La pelinegra sentía como la mirada ámbar de Ichigo la penetraba cada vez más. No podía apartar su mirada en él.

Tras unos momentos, Ichigo se acercó más a Rukia.: —Yo sé que es tarde…—comenzó. —…y que lo que voy a decir puede esperar hasta mañana pero…—se acercó más. —…no puedo.

—Ichi…

Él posó su dedo en sus labios.: —No hables, sólo escúchame…—apartó su dedo, dejando perplejidad en el rostro de Rukia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente. —…Rukia, ya sabes esto…pero debo decirte que…—apretó los dientes. Debía ser valiente. ¡Debe ser valiente! —…yo…no quiero que te vayas…—jadeó. —…tú eres la persona más cercana a mí, y si te vas…nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá remplazarte.

Rukia tenía sus ojos dilatados. Su peor pesadilla estaba ocurriendo.

—Sentiría un vacío enorme…porque yo…—comenzó a dudar Ichigo. —yo…te…—en forma de agarrar confianza, pegó su frente contra la de Rukia. Ella estaba muy paralizada sabiendo que todo lo que sospecho se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Al final, Ichigo se armó de valor. —Yo te amo, Rukia…desde hace muchos años atrás.

Rukia no lo paró percatándose que cada vez estaba más y más cerca su de rostro. Sus manos tocaron sus sonrojadas mejillas acercándola más a él. No quería pararlo. Y no lo haría. Pronto, sus labios se unieron a los suyos de forma muy sutil. Rukia vio a través de sus ojos pidiendo aceptación, que no se separara. La pelinegra cerró sus ojos y comenzó a corresponderle tímidamente, agarrando su camisa con fuerza en señal de nervios.

Ichigo la besaba con mucho cuidado, no quería ser brusco con ella como la última vez, no quería pasar los límites. Con sus manos, acariciaba sus mejillas y entrelazaba con sus dedos su pelo azabache. Sintió una increíble alegría al percatarse que Rukia también lo besaba con cierta pena. Pero no importaba, total, era su primer beso.

—Te amo…—susurró Ichigo entre besos. —…te amo…

Rukia sentía que sus lágrimas se hacían presentes. No lo podía creer, tantos años en conocerlo y lo hacía sufrir tanto. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

Por falta de aire, se separaron un poco. Ambos aún tenían sus ojos cerrados mientras que Ichigo besaba sus mejillas al notar que algunas lágrimas eran derramadas.: —Por favor, quédate Rukia…

Rukia comenzó a llorar. No podía quedarse. No podía corresponderle. No podía quererlo.

—Perdóname…Ichi…go—comenzó a sollozar Rukia. —abrió sus ojos con pesar y lo observó. —No puedo…

A Ichigo se le destrozaba el alma. ¡Por qué no podía! ¿Acaso ella no lo amaba?

Sin decir nada más, Ichigo la volvió a besar, pero esta vez, con más intensidad y profundidad. Rukia gimió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Esa noche jamás la iba a olvidar. Aún con esas lágrimas, Rukia le correspondió. Tal vez sea el último momento íntimo que tendría con Ichigo.

Lo disfrutaba y se sentía tan bien.: —te…—suspiró Rukia tras besos. —…amo…—eso fue lo suficiente para que Ichigo intensificara su ósculo.

¿Si lo amaba entonces por qué quería dejarlo? Porque el amor _t__odo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

* * *

><p><strong>¡UN CAPITULO MÁS Y SE ACABÓ! Tal vez haga epílogo, pero no sé...aún no lo tengo muy claro. Próximo capítulo estará no se cuándo xDDDD espero que pronto.<strong>

**PS: No me maten por este capitulo.**

**Ps2: Espero que les haya gustado.**

**PS3: Nos vemos a la próxima.**

**PS4: Repito...no me maten ._.**


	23. Los Momentos Felices Nunca Regresarán

**¡Oh! ¡Capítulo final! (sniff, sniff) se siente un poco triste al acabar una historia que le tuve mucho esmero en realizarla. Pero todo tiene su fin. Trate de subir este capitulo antes, pero por la U no pude, ppfffff! La U! ya lo estoy sufriendo! pero ahora aprovecho a escribir porque es mi primera semana de ser universitaria. Lo fregado aún no llega XDDD **

**Primero que nada, debo agradecer a todas esas personas lindas que han leído este fic! y si ya es llegado hasta este punto debo felicitarte :D Y a toda persona que leyo, lee o leerá este fic debo darle las gracias, porque sin ustedes, esta historia jamás hubiera tenido tanto éxito y emoción para mí y para ustedes.**

**Me despido desde aquí y disfrutenlo! :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>You are Important<strong>

**Capítulo Final: Los Momentos Felices Nunca Regresarán. **

"Si me dieran a elegir entre mi mundo y tú, elegiría mi mundo, porque mi mundo eres tú..."

-Anónimo.-

Pueda ser que sea el frío de la noche, o tal vez del piso cerámico de su habitación. Quizá sea el incontrolable dolor de cabeza que sufría de la madrugada o el simple hecho que sus ojos hinchados; todos estos factores, juntos o separados; no la dejaba dormir.

Ahí yacía Rukia, tirada en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo, maltratada, por la llorada que se dio minutos atrás. Se hacía esa misma pregunta constantemente dentro de su cabeza: ¿Desde cuándo vivir ha sido tan difícil? Porque, jamás en s vida entera, ha tenido que resolver un problema tan arduo. Ni aún en el instituto ha experimentado ese dolor de cabeza. Ella sabía que ahora esa vida suya sólo traería problemas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Recoger el boleto para su pasaje hacia su fututo académico o dar un paso hacia, que podría ser, el amor de su vida?

Quería escoger ambas por distintas razones:

No sólo pensaba en su futuro ha ir a los Estados Unidos, sino también pensaba en el dolor que le causaría a Ukitake al negarle el pasaje que tanto le había costado en conseguir.

"_Trate de conseguirla para ella porque sé que la quiere desde hace algunos años… además, es mi sobrina de todos modos…quiero ver que triunfe en su vida."_

Su tío ya había hecho mucho por ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel en decirle que "no"? Sonaría como una malagradecida.

E Ichigo…

Rukia sintió de nuevo espesas lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos. Él no merecía estar con una mujer como ella. Ichigo ha sufrido mucho que aún le sorprende que todavía quiera algo con ella.

Esa batalla de sentimientos hacía a Rukia un revoltijo. Sólo le quedaba mañana para elegir. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debía elegir? Porque de todos modos, obligado, debía escoger sólo a uno, y el otro desdichado que no fue elegido, saldrá lastimado; quiera quien fuese.

Rukia giró su cabeza con lentitud porque le dolía. Con sus ojos cansados e hinchados observó su reloj en la pared que marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Dentro de unas horas, llegará Ukitake ha recogerla para darle su boleto a América. Alzó sus dedos hacia sus labios. Increíblemente, aún podía sentir el calor y el tacto de Ichigo dentro de ellos.

De repente, un ruido en su ventana hizo reaccionar sus sentidos con ansiedad. Se paró rápidamente y observó a dos semblantes afuera. Aún estaba oscuro y no se podía ver muy claro.

—¿Rukia-chan?

Tanta fue su sorpresa que sus orbes violetas se dilataron al máximo. No lo podía creer lo que veía frente a ella y por lo que escuchó. Reconoció esa voz perfectamente. Corrió y abrió la ventana de forma desesperada. Tatsuki y Orihime le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

No lo podía ocultar. Sus ojos estaban demasiados hinchados y su nariz roja dando a entender que estaba llorando.

—¿Podemos entrar?—habló Tatsuki suavemente. El semblante casi muerto de la pelinegra le asustaba un poco. Junto con Orihime sabían más o menos lo que pasaba, pero no con totalidad.

A pesar del tono de voz de Tatsuki fue una pregunta; Rukia lo tomó cómo una orden desesperada. Se apartó dándoles el lugar suficiente para entrar, con cabizbaja. Lentamente para no caerse, las amigas entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Al estar adentro, observaron a la pelinegra por unos segundos, preguntándose, cómo establecer una conversación después de mucho tiempo de estar mudas entre ellas.

—Rukia-chan...—susurró Orihime. Empezó a consternarse notando que su pequeña amiga temblaba.

La pelinegra comenzó ahogarse entre sollozos. No era muy común en ella llorar tanto, pero no lo podía evitar. Todas esas situaciones dolían mucho.:—Lo siento.—suprimía los gemidos.—¡Lo siento!

Por pura inercia, pero por mucha más, por pura conmoción abrazaron a Rukia con fuerza.

—Lo sabemos, Rukia...—la mencionada abrió grandemente los ojos.—...sabemos lo de la beca, y lo de Ukitake, que, pues...bueno...

Susurró:—Mi tío...—alzó un poco la mirada de inocencia.—¿Cómo es qué...?

Tatsuki dio una sonrisa torcida ante la mirada dudosa. No era nada que le incumbía, pero de todos modos había escuchado toda la conversación. ¿Será que Rukia se enojaría si le decía eso? Nah...está demasiada cariacontecida como poder asimilarlo.

—No nos odies tanto, Rukia...—dijo Tatsuki.—...pero escuchamos todo...

El rostro de Rukia cambió a tal punto que frunció su rostro. ¿Acaso la espiraron? ¿Cómo? Sí ella no ella no sintió nada. No se percató que muchas personas hubieran escuchado la conversación entre su tío y ella. Tatsuki y Orihime fueron una gran sorpresa. Hasta Ichigo...escuchó todo. Al pensar de nuevo ese nombre tan peculiar que ha resonado dentro de su cabeza, Rukia, cerró los ojos mientras torcía los labios; tratando de suprimir que cualquier lágrima fuese derramada. Sin embargo, el dolor de esa imagen mental del chico de cabello anaranjado es muy latente a tal punto que la pelinegra sentía como se le quemaba los ojos y sollozos salían de su garganta.

Tatsuki y Orihime sabían que Rukia lloraba porque su ida a América estaba en una cuenta regresiva casi terminada. Que iba a extrañar a todos. Tuvo sus razones en no decirle a nadie lo que ella pretendía, pero estaba bien. La apoyarían ahora que saben la razón de su tristeza; o al menos, eso es lo que piensan.

La abrazaron y acariciaron su espalada de forma tierna. Poco tiempo después, ellas notaron que las lágrimas de Rukia eran muy contagiosas por el simple hecho que, Tatsuki y Orihime, derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas.

Entre gemidos leves Rukia trataba de hablar.:—No...sé...qué...—pero los sollozos entrecortaban su oración.

Sus amigas se separaron de ella, dándole espacio para que ella pudiera respirar.

—Rukia-chan, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó Orihime.

La aludida aclaró su garganta y trató de controlarse, de nominarse a sí misma. ¿Desde cuándo se volvía una gran chillona? Jamás en su vida recuerda que haya llorado tanto por algo, y mucho menos...por alguien. Debía reconocer que, en cierta manera, su corazón estaba roto.

Cuando pudo tranquilzarse, suspiró.:—No sé qué hacer...—bajó la mirada.—Estoy tan confundida qué...ya no sé que hacer...

Ambas amigas se vieron las caras.

—¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Tatsuki.—¿Irás a la beca, verdad?

Rukia derramó lágrimas sin tratar de contenerlas otra vez. Las miradas incógnitas de la pelinegra y de la pelirroja penetraban su alma.

—Ichigo...él...

—No lo quieres dejar...¿no es así?—afirmó Orihime susurrando.

Rukia negó con la cabeza.:—No lo comprenden...—alzó su mirada llorosa.—...él...nunca estuvo de acuerdo que me fuera y yo lo comprendía.—apretó sus dientes.—Pero jamás creí que su desacuerdo fuera tan extremo...

—¿Qué?—alzaron la voz al unísono.

Tragó saliva.:—Yo no...quise herirlo...—su cuerpo temblaba.—Nunca quise eso...

—No te comprendo...—habló Orihime juntando sus manos.

Rukia cerró los ojos mientras divisaba las primeras señas del sol. Sí...iba ser una historia bastante largo que Tatsuki y Orihime debían oír.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las horas, y el sol había salido por completo. Nadie del matrimonio Kuchiki habían percatado que Rukia había salido de madrugada, o de la presencia de Tatsuki y de Orihime en el cuarto de la chica. Todo parecía normal con aires de nostalgia ya que hoy era el último día de Rukia en Karakura. Los Kuchikis se sentía tristes al saber que su pequeña ya no lo era más. Se iba a la universidad, sola, como una genio. Lo único que podían sentir era orgullo por esa niña que la adoptaron y la criaron como a su hija.<p>

Byakuya y Hisana estaban desayunando muy temprano en la mañana. Rukia aún seguía en su habitación lo cual pensaban estaba dormida. Dejarían que durmiera un poco más, por última vez en su cama.

De repente, el timbre sonó desconcentrando a los esposos. Se vieron por unos segundos, preguntándose con la mirada quién podría ser. La pelinegra se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras observaba las fotografías en la pared. Aflicción pasó por el alma de Hisana al ver las fotos de Rukia colgadas en la pared desde recién nacida, una fotografía familiar, y de ella sola. La había visto, crecer, y crecer mucho más para luego alejarse. Cerró los ojos tratando de suprimir las lágrimas. No lloraría aún. No era el momento adecuado. Además, debía atender a alguien en la puerta.

Forzando una sonrisa, Hisana la abrió. La sorpresa más grande que tuvo en su vida estuvo en frente de sus ojos. No podía ser él...

—¡Mi Dios!—alzó la voz el hombre que estaba afuera.—¡Mírate cómo has cambiado, Hisana!

La pelinegra estaba estupefacta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo y su corazón latía muy fuerte. ¡Había pasado tanto tiempo de no verlo!

—¡Tío!—gritó Hisana sin importar que tan fuerte se había escuchado. Sin preámbulos, lo abrazó rápidamente mientras daba una amplia sonrisa.—¡Me alegra mucho verte!

Ukitake devolvió el gesto gustoso.:—Oh, Hisana...ha pasado tiempo...

Así estuvieron un gran rato. Su tío fue una de las personas más bondadosas que ha conocido la pelinegra. Por cuestiones de familia, le perdió el ojo durante muchos años. No obstante, al verlo en frente de ella sintió una gran felicidad en su alma. Tras salir un poco de su asombro, Hisana se separó un poco.:—¿Pero cómo...? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo conoces mi casa...?—dijo rápidamente.

El peliblanco bufó un poco.:—Oh, pequeña, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte...—sonrió.—...pero aún no es el momento. Ya tendremos tiempo.—buscó con la mirada.—¿Dónde está Rukia? Se hace tarde...

Hisana parpadeó mucho más confundida que antes.:—¡Qué! ¿Conoces a Rukia?

Él asintió levemente.:—Así es...yo soy su profesor...—percató el jadeó de Hisana.—...y el quién le consiguió la beca.

Fue mucha información para la mente de Hisana. Su rostro se tornó asombrado con su boca levemente abierta. ¿Acaso había algo que él no había hecho por su familia? Estaba claro que, a pesar que le perdió el rastro durante mucho tiempo, a escondidas de su vil padre, estuvo velando por ellas.

—Wow...—dijo simplemente Hisana mientras jadeaba y observaba el cielo. No lo podía creer.

Ukitake sonrió.:—¿Y estará lista Rukia?—preguntó nuevamente.—Se nos hace tarde para recoger su boleto de avión...

La pelinegra sintió dolor de nuevo en su corazón. Por un instante, se le había olvidado por completo que mañana su hermanita se iba al extranjero.

El peliblanco notó de inmediato el cambio radical del rostro de su sobrina. De como una expresión de asombro y de felicidad se tornó a un feo remordimiento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ukitake la abrazó de nuevo, pero con un agarre más fuerte que el anterior. No tenía intensiones de lastimarla, sino que, por medio de ese abrazo de oso, sintiera en apoyo y comprensión al tratar de confortarla.

—No te preocupes...—susurró.—...está en buenas manos. Rukia estará bien.

Hisana intensificó el abrazo y asintió levemente dejando caer sus lágrimas en el hombro de su tío pródigo.

Por otro lado, Byakuya observaba todo lo que ocurría allá afuera con los brazos cruzados. Suspiró y cerró los ojos al percatarse que Rukia estaba detrás suyo. Aparentemente, se veía que estaba lista para ir con Ukitake. No dijo nada cuando se percató de ella. Es más, ni siquiera la vio. No tanto por ser indiferente, sino que, si la veía a los ojos, sentiría una tristeza enorme en su corazón al darse cuenta que Rukia había crecido.

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba parado en la regadera con su ensimismamiento. Su cabeza estaba alzada dejando caer el agua en su rostro. No le importaba, no le importaba nada ahora. No pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en Rukia. En su seca respuesta. Dijo que no podía estar con él, que la beca es mucho más importante para ella para que hubiese dicho "no puedo" al momento que se le declaró. Lo que más le confundía era que ella también dijo un "te amo." ¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasaba a esa terca mujer? Lo estaba confundiendo demasiado. Después de su beso, Rukia se marchó llorando hacia su casa. Esa vez, Ichigo no la detuvo. Quería saber que camino iba a cruzar ahora. Ya nada dependía de él.<p>

No estaba consciente que se le hacía tarde para desayunar o ir al instituto. Eso no le interesaba. Lo único que tenía en mente era esa mujer.

—Rukia...—murmuró Ichigo cerrando los ojos. Pegó su antebrazo en el azulejo de la pared. Bajó la cabeza mientras temblaba de ira. Quería respuestas. Y las quería ya. No obstante, en cuestión de preciados segundos absortó en su mundo, se percató muy tarde al sentir que la cortina de la regadera se abría deliberadamente.

Ichigo se asustó y cubrió con sus manos lo que debía de ocultar mientras se encogía hacia un lado. ¡Qué pasa!

—¡Oee Ichigo!—dijo felizmente Isshin sin darle algo de privacidad en el baño.—¡Ya es tarde!

La cara del aludido se tornó roja.:—¡Maldito viejo depravado!—lo pateó con todas las fuerzas existentes que poseía. Isshin salió volando, como siempre, del baño.

—¡Pensé que te gustaría que te vieran...!—se escuchó desde afuera la voz de Isshin.—Ya que eres gay...

Ichigo gruñó al cielo.:—¡QUÉ NO!

Necio y terco como una mula. Hubo un momento de paz para Ichigo, olvidándose un poco de Rukia, apagó la regadera con furia.

—Ichigo...—entró su padre de nuevo.

El chico se cubrió con la cortina con plena ira.:—¡Qué quieres!

Esa cara de malo cambió en Ichigo cuando se percató que su padre poseía un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa no pervertida en su rostro.

—Hoy es su último día...—dijo Isshin.—...si la irás a ver, dejaré una excusa al instituto.

Parecía, aún si sonaba loco diciendo; pero Isshin parecía un padre normal en esos instantes. ¡El deseo de Ichigo se cumplió en tan sólo unos segundos!

El chico no dijo nada. Tan sólo bajó la cabeza.

—Tú decides...—Isshin estaba cerrando la puerta.—Pero, yo te dije en el pasado Ichigo...—sonrió malvadamente.—...que la única forma que mi tercera hija no se vaya es que me den nietos.

Un jabón golpeó la puerta del baño tras ser cerrada rápidamente por Isshin. Por poco y cae en su linda carita.

* * *

><p>—¿Rukia Kuchiki?—llamó la profesora por tercera vez.<p>

A Renji le carcomía la ansiedad al no verla. ¿Acaso ya se fue? Y ni siquiera se dignó a despedirse. ¡Oh Dios...! Rukia no estaba ya en su vida. Esperaba que estaba en lo pensando fuera erróneo. Además tiene mucho miedo.

Orihime observó a Tatsuki asustada. ¿Rukia lo iba ser? ¿Se va ir de verdad? Es cierto, Ichigo se le confesó, ella le corresponde pero a la vez no. Para la pelinegra en un mar de lágrimas confesaba que no podía amarlo de igual manera si estaba ella lejos. Sonaba cruel, pero no fue la decisión de Rukia; si eso significaba herirlo hasta la última fibra de su ser.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Rukia Kuchiki...?—habló la profesora mientras levantaba una ceja. No era muy común de ella faltar. Sin más, marcó su ausencia en el listado.

Renji entrelazó sus manos con presión. Se percató que Ichigo tampoco no estaba en ningún lado.

—¿Ichigo Kurosaki?—dijo la profesora.

Orihime jadeó fuertemente y se levantó de su asiento desesperada al no escuchar la voz aburrida y desinteresada del aludido diciendo "presente".:—¡Entonces fue por Rukia-chan!—se le iluminaron los ojos desechando el hecho que era el centro de atención.—¡Qué romántico!

Tatsuki se dio un buen golpe en su frente con su mano. Si quiere lo grita a los cuatro vientos.

Renji la observaba estupefacto. ¡Entonces sí lo hizo! A pesar que escuchó toda la conversación de Ukitake o cuando su amigo le llamó contándole que tomó los últimos recursos que le quedaba; eso quería decir que...

—¡Maldito!—gritó Renji ahora teniendo todos lo ojos pegados en él. ¡Entonces sí lo hizo! ¡La besó!

La profesora gruñó.:—¡Renji Abarai! ¿Qué es ese vocabulario?—lo observó notando que titubeaba.—¡Está castigado!

* * *

><p>Ya lo había notado desde hace tiempo. Esa carita larga que el día de hoy llevaba no era muy normal. Ella siempre fue una chica extrovertida y alegre, pero ahora parecía que esa chica que conocía se la cambiaron por otra. ¿Acaso no estaba ansiosa?<p>

Estaban soportando una fila tediosa esperando a que le dieran el boleto. Ukitake jamás creyó ver una fila tan larga.

—Tío...—dijo suavemente Rukia sin mostrar sus hermosos e hinchados ojos violetas.

Éste se preocupó.:—Dime, ¿qué pasa?—rodeó su brazo en su hombro, bajando se mirada hacia la pelinegra.

Rukia suspiró. Sentía como la presión que se le hacía en su corazón la estaba matando. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Sería capaz de abandonar a Ichigo?.:—¿Alguna vez...—dijo casi inaudible para los oídos del peliblanco.—...te has arrepentido de algo?

Ukitake suspiró mientras desviaba su mirada y apretaba su agarre levemente.:—Hubieron muchas cosas que quise corregirlas...—llamó la atención de Rukia.—...pero ya era muy tarde.—Rukia giró a verlo.—Sí, Rukia...las tuve. —sonrió.

—¿Cómo pudiste lidiar con eso?—fue una pregunta inmediata por parte de Rukia.

De reojo, observó que ya mero les tocaría para recibir el boleto. Así que el tío de Rukia debía darse prisa en responder porque, de cierta manera, sabía a que llevaba esa conversación.

—El tiempo sana heridas, Rukia...—habló con lentitud.—Y en perdonarse a ti mismo es lo primordial para superar lo perdido.

Rukia se le quedó viendo. ¿Podrá ser capaz de perdonarse a sí misma por dejar a Ichigo? El chico que le dio todo y puede darlo todo por ella, aunque sea el mundo entero, y por mera indiferencia, se iría a América. Tal vez sí lo haría por la única razón de complacer a su tío. Ya no era para beneficio suyo. Ya no sabía que pensar.

—Aunque...si hay tiempo aún de arrepentirse es mejor hacerlo antes que sea demasiado tarde...—especificó Ukitake con una sonrisa.—Yo no soy él quien irá a la beca.

No pudo controlar que un jadeó se le escapara de los labios. ¿Acaso le decía en serio? ¿No se iba a decepcionar?

—¡Siguiente!

Ukitake le seguía sonriendo.:—Es tu decisión...

Rukia tragó saliva fuertemente. Ahora todo se tornó en un ámbito muy diferente. Ya tenía un poco de libertad ante las palabras dichas por Ukitake. La pelinegra dio unos pasos hacia adelante. No iba ser algo que se arrepentiría después. Ichigo tendrá que esperarla.

* * *

><p>Ichigo corría con todas las fuerzas hacia el aeropuerto. No tenía dinero para pagar un taxi o un autobús. Quería verla una vez más. Estaba desesperado, no quería perderla. Ahora es dónde demostraba su fuerza de voluntad, el último intento para recuperarla. Rukia no debía irse. ¡Jamás! Tendría un gran hueco en su corazón al dejarla ir, al no sentirla, al no hablarle, al no transmitir su deseo de estar con ella.<p>

Tantos años ocultar ese sentimiento que no podía dejarlo ir como el viento. Convencerla sonaba tan fácil en sus oídos, pero aún con el corazón hecho trizas todavía le costaba pensar en cómo le haría. No dejaría que se fuera sino pasaba por su cadáver.

Su corazón latía fuertemente por la corrida forzada que daban sus piernas; pero sintió que se le salía y su alma despertar al verla caminar dentro del aeropuerto con Ukitake. Esos sentimientos volvieron ser latentes en su interior que jadeó ante la hermosa pelinegra Rukia que le robaba el aliento.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia causando un bramo angustiado.:—¡RUKIA!

La mencionada paró en seco al reconocer ese grito afligido por parte de él. De Ichigo, de su Ichigo. No estaba consciente de la expresión de dolor que le dio tras girar su cabeza hacia el chico. Éste se impresionó un poco al recibir esa mirada tan confusa para sus ojos. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz de verlo?

Ukitake observó a ambos de reojo. No cuestionó ni se preguntó nada al respecto. No era nada de sus asuntos que Ichigo faltara al instituto y que estuviera en el aeropuerto en ese momento, o como la morena temblaba ligeramente al ver el rostro de Ichigo. Debía admitir que todo era muy extraño.

—Rukia...—habló el peliblanco.—...te esperaré en el auto.

La pelinegra gimió en su interior ante el mandato de su tío. ¡No quería que la dejara sola! ¡No con Ichigo! Aún no estaba lista en como decirle su decisión. No quería verlo a la cara en ese momento.

Sin preámbulos, Ukitake se fue, dejando a solas a Ichigo y a Rukia.

Ichigo no observaba por completo a Rukia. Tan sólo mirada como su mano pequeña temblaba por empuñarla, y así, arrugando el boleto que tenía en esa mano. Entonces sí se va.

Él caminó hacía una Rukia con cabizbaja. No era ni capaz de verlo a los ojos porque sólo le traería recuerdos de aquel beso.:—Ya lo decidiste...—dijo nada más Ichigo.

Rukia levantó la cara, dando a luz su cansancio en sus ojos por tanto llorar por él. Sin embargo, su ceño estaba fruncido. No era por enojo o ira, sino ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos con ojeras lo confundían. Ya se volvió costumbre que Rukia lo confundiera tan seguido.

La pelinegra suspiró fuerte. No era el lugar ni el tiempo para decirle lo que acababa de elegir. Aunque claro, el boleto en su mano decía más que mil palabras. Se armó de valor en levantar ambas manos y sostener el dichoso boleto. Su mirada estaba fija en sólo en Ichigo. No miraba a nadie más y ni quería distraerse.

—¿Lo estás viendo Ichigo?—dijo con voz autoritaria; intimidando a Ichigo esperando que dijera que se va para siempre. Él vio el boleto con cierto asco. Eso le quemaba los ojos que quería apartarlo de su vista.—Porque sólo te lo mostraré una vez...

¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Trataba de decir que ya no la vería más? ¡Oh, por qué debía ser tan cruda!

—Rukia...—le costó decir ese nombre otra vez. Podía prescenciarlo, ella se irá.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar a Ichigo tratando de decirse a sí mismo que no estaba loco. No estaba ciego. Que no estaba soñando al ver que Rukia rompía su boleto enfrente de su cara. En como ese ruido de rasgadura lo aturdía que hasta la boca abrió. ¡Había rompido su boleto!

—¡Rukia!—se espantó Ichigo al no creer lo que veía.

Ella le sonrió. La sonrisa más dulce que alguna vez apareció en su rostro.:—Habrán muchas becas que me ofrecerán su apoyo...—comentó Rukia mientras se acercaba más a Ichigo.—...pero no creo que habrá otro hombre que me conozca mejor que tú...—se sonrojó levemente.—...y que me dé un apoyo incondicional que ninguna beca me podrá dar.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron que Ichigo renaciera de nuevo. Tanta fue su felicidad que se dibujó en su rostro que no lo podía expresar ni siquiera con palabras. No aguantó más...la sostuvo de sus hombros y la besó con toda su alma. No sabría como decirle a Rukia la alegría que provocó en su ser. Se quedaba con él. ¡Lo eligió a él!

—Gracias...Rukia.—la besó en sus labios, en sus mejillas, y en sus ojos al sentir como sus lágrimas de felicidad eran derramadas. Que se correspondieran no tenía precio.

Rukia lo abrazó con fuerza. Con él se sentía segura, junto con él era ella misma, con Ichigo sentía que se complementaba.:—Sólo procura en no arrepentirme después...

Ichigo la observó por unos momentos. Acarició su cabello entrelazándolos con sus dedos mientras reía.:—Nunca, enana mía...

Le besó los labios rápidamente.:—Estúpido...—torció sus labios.—No soy enana.

Sus ojos se conectaron y no apartaron la mirada. Ese hermoso sonrojo que tenía ambos mostraba la ternura e inocencia que llevaba ambos. El mundo ya no existía para ellos. Juntaron sus labios nuevamente teniendo la esperanza que estarían juntos por siempre. Sí...se conocieron desde niños y pasaron sus mayores aventuras juntos. Solo eran niños pequeños que solo quieren divertirse y pasarla bien que no se dieron cuenta que crecieron y sintieron un sentimiento bizarro para ellos. ¿Amistad...? No, es mucho más que eso; porque ahora, juntos, descubrieron que ese sentimiento bizarrro se llama _amor._

* * *

><p><strong>No miento, hubo partes del fic que chillé y lloré por un buen rato en escribirlas (en especial los pensamientos de que Rukia ya no era niña y se iba ir muy lejos) porque, quiera que no, uno recién ingresado de la U cuesta aceptar que ya creció xDD y ya es adulto (pero con alma de niño! xDDD) y bueno! eso se superará con el tiempo :) y además, toda persona deberá pasar por eso (de niño a adulto). Y sí no lo pasa es porque ya se murió xDDDDD.<strong>

__**¿Volveré a escribir? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Tendré que terminar mis otros fics pendientes para poder publicar una nueva historia (aunque siempre la tentación me gana xDDDD)**

**Espero mucho que les haya gustado! y gracias, gracias, MUCHAS GRACIAS! por leerlo y compartir conmigo estos ultimos momentos del fic!**

**¡Hasta la próxima! :D**


End file.
